All The Right Places: An Olympic Hero Tale
by ithinkabouttrees
Summary: It's been six months since August's first summer at Half-Blood. Everything was going swell, until Athena issued her an ultimatum of epic proportions. Now, August is sent on a scavenger hunt along with Ariadne and Annabeth that may mean the end of all three of them. While they're gone, a new threat is on the rise, and it's the biggest one either camp has had to face.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: It's the End of the World As We Know It**

Apollo paced in front of me, looking positively livid. "You're going to get her killed!"

"It's not my fault if she makes decisions that wind her up in less than stellar predicaments." I reminded him.

"But why now?" He asked, still fuming. "Out of all the times you could have picked a champion, especially one of my kids, you had to pick one right as we get thrown into what is probably going to be the most gory and violent conflict yet!"

"That's exactly why!" I snapped back, having explained this to him a number of times. "This gets her away from it! She can't be killed during the war if she isn't around to be in it. This is a favor, not a hindrance."

"This is far from a favor!" He roared, slamming his fist down on my desk as he put his face close to mine. "You've sent her to her execution." Apollo growled, his breath smelled of fire and anger. I knew this was pushing him too far, but I also knew that he didn't understand that I was protecting my daughter as much as his.

"She doesn't have to take on my championship." I remained cool as I reminded him. "If she says no, she's all yours."

"Like she's going to say no." Apollo said as he walked towards the door of my library. "You're destroying part of these camps' only chance at survival."

"Really?" I asked, watching him walk out of the door. "I think I'm making her stronger."

* * *

**And now we move on to part two. The adventure continues Sept. 7th. **


	2. Chapter 1

_August _

**Chapter 1: A Thousand Miles**

"_Your torment will be endless!" _The voice in my head yelled.

"_Wake up, August." _Another voice commanded, and then I sat up painting and shaking.

Sweat, heat, blind tears of fear. That's all I ever wake up to now it seems. And yet, I have no reason to what so ever. At least, I prayed that there was no reason.

I rolled over onto my side and took a few deep breaths before sitting up and looking around me. The world was quiet and normal; an antithesis to what I had previously been dreaming about. All I could think about was being back at Half-Blood with Ariadne, Percy, or Annabeth telling me what to do about my dreams, but it was mid winter, and I still had another six months to go.

The light shone in brightly through the wall of windows opposite my bed, almost yelling at me to start being productive. Sometimes I was certain it was dad actually telling me that. I sighed and stood up, my nerves settling themselves down as I debated what to do next. My conclusion; go visit Ariadne.

I looked at the clock that read 8:30. I should have been sleeping in. It was a late night of video games after a long day of free running. Gotta love LA; always sunny and mild year round so you can free run, or bike, or skate board, or even surf any time of the year.

It was a Friday, though I was not in school. School for me had ended Wednesday after three days of finals, but school for Ariadne was ending today at 2:30; and hour earlier than usual. Normally we switched weekends; I'd fly in every other weekend on Friday afternoon via the portal and Anatolios, and she would do the same on her end. It was my weekend to go visit her, and I was already up, so I decided to walk her home from school. I was not about to go back to sleep after that dream, so I turned on some Blink and started to pick some clothes out.

My summer had ended with a bang, almost literally. I had come back to camp a hero. I had taken up both Percy and Annabeth as mentors making me their "mentee" I suppose. Regardless, it was not a title that was given out to just anyone, but they were honored to be my trainers when I said I still needed them to train me.

Ariadne and I became more than official, which has made my life more than awesome. I swear, I'd be dead six times over if it weren't for her. And yet, despite my impulsive stupidity, she still loves me. I almost can't believe it some days.

School started off swimmingly as well too. For all of that fear I had that I wouldn't be able to be normal anymore, I fit in pretty well. Save for a few stray comments about my almost inhuman strength and reflexes, almost everyone passed me off as normal. Freshman year first semester had just come to an end, and I had already made my mark within Pali High. I had joined track, which was fun and allowed me to run and jump as much as I wanted and get rewarded for it. Jazz band also fit into my schedule, so I decided why not give it a go. To think people find band nerdy. Whatever, more awesome music time for me!

And yet, despite all of my normality that I had worked so hard towards, here I was again; Wiping off a cold sweat because of that hideous face followed by that dead voice telling me I'll never make it in time, that he'll tear me in two, or something equally evil. Only this time, I heard another voice through the midst of chaos telling me to wake up. I knew who it was. Athena trying to get an answer, but trying to be nice about it. She didn't help anything. This whole "champion" business was nothing but a thinly disguised excuse for me to get my lifeline out of the volcano, and for Athena to have someone run errands for her.

"August, are you awake?" My mother yelled from behind my closed door. She had gotten used to my strange sleep pattern, though I had neglected to mention my dreams to her, playing it off as constant jetlag from going back and forth between coasts so much.

"Yeah I'm up! I think I'm going to head out early today, so I'll be down in an hour!" I yelled back.

I stumbled into the bathroom, went to the mirror and began fixing my hair and washing my face. There was one thing I had vowed to accumulate starting this year; a pristine appearance. I was super clean before hand, piercings being hard enough to take care of without being disgusting and sweaty, not to mention the fact that being medically aware of every germ around me at all times, I was a bit of a germaphobe. However, piercings and rock star clothing don't make a good impression on teachers, parents, and authority figures. So the lip ring and the industrial ear piercing were both gone, my eyebrow piercing shrunken down, and any extra ear piercings were history. Honestly, I liked it better. I looked less like I was going to rob a convenient store and more like I was going to write a hit album.

I knew it would be cold in Washington D.C., so I pulled out some of my cold weather ensemble. My black wool hoodie; my dark blue and black letterman jacket, which I had gotten for track, some darker skinny jeans, a pair of boots, and a slim, black button up. I felt like I looked nice, but knew that I still probably looked like a Fall Out Boy groupie.

It's not Ariadne I'm dressing up for, not really anyways. You see, Ariadne's step mom was not my biggest fan, and I didn't want to propagate any more ill feelings between us by showing up in something less than tasteful. Why are we on bad terms? Well let's just say that it was her choice to send Ariadne to the Catholic school from hell, and her fault that Ariadne would probably never be open about me in front of her, leaving us to be awkward and tense the whole time inside the house. Her father on the other hand was an amazing man who was open, caring, funny, and nurturing. He found me witty and charming as Ariadne put it. At least I hoped he did.

I pulled my clothes on, threw some eyeliner on (again, something I wouldn't have usually done were it not for Step Monster) and bolted down stairs.

"Well don't you look pretty today." My mother said with a slight sarcasm as she pointed to the eggs in a basket on the kitchen table. She knew about my relationship to the Step Monster as I spared no details in my post-weekend rants to her. I sat down and took a huge bite and almost swallowed it whole.

"As if to say I don't look pretty any other day." I sarcasmed back, taking another bite. I had been eating like a bear since the summer; the combination of what power I could use burning up calories, and what the volcano was sucking from me made me have to eat almost twice as much as I normally would. My mom didn't ask questions because I wasn't gaining weight, thinking that it was a combination of puberty and my new track regimen that kept me hungry.

"You got a letter by the way." My mother said, casually tossing the envelope towards me. That was odd, considering the mail doesn't come until noon. But, as soon as I saw that the envelope had no return address, and my full name was written in Greek in the neatest handwriting I had ever seen, I instantly knew whom it was from. I took Helios out and extended the switch side so I could open the letter anyways, even though I was well aware of the contents. The paper fell out, and as I opened it, a long, grey owl feather fell out from the fold.

"_Expect a visit soon_." That's all the entire letter said. My stomach tied itself in a knot at the sight.

"Athena?" My mother asked, reading my dread.

"Yeah." Was all I could say as I took another bite of the sandwich.

"Are you going to say yes?" She asked me, looking at me with caution.

"I don't know." I shrugged "She says I should expect a visit, so I'll have to have an answer by then I suppose."

"Well I guess she's really serious about this." My mother said as she cleared my plate. I had explained what I could about the champion business. I told her that Athena wanted me to become her personal champion, but I hadn't told her about my lifeline predicament. If she knew, I may not have been allowed out of the house, let alone back at Half-Blood.

I got up and pulled my jackets on, a little bemused to how fast I had eaten. Should have been used to that by now, but I never get used to the weirdness in my life.

"Well I guess I better be off." I said, slinging my backpack over my shoulders.

"You should take her somewhere nice before Christmas." My mother mentioned. She had been hounding me to do so ever since September, but I couldn't think of a decent place to go. As I stepped outside to the porch, the air felt sticky and awful in my winter gear. Thankfully, Anatolios was waiting to make the trip short.

"Hello their captain! Ready to go?" I asked as he put his big face up against mine. He seemed to nod, and I pulled myself up on to his back. In no time we were airborne on our way to Camp Jupiter, soaring above everyone else like a shooting star. The trip was short, as always, as we landed in front of the gate to Jupiter. As I approached, two familiar figures were standing guard.

"Good day August! How goes things?" Hazel asked. It always made me laugh when they put her on gate duty; a small sassy black girl looking like she couldn't fight her way out of a paper bag in full Roman armor was a site to see. But, if there was one thing I knew, it's that you don't mess with Hazel. She's tough as nails, and you will lose.

"Not bad at all actually. Headed over to Washington DC for the weekend." I said, leading Toli through the gate.

"Again? I swear it's like you two are magnets." Another voice joked. I turned to my left to see Frank restringing his bow. I couldn't resist the opening he had put himself in. Frank was notorious for doing that.

"Says the guy who puts himself on guard duty whenever Hazel is on." I sing songed back. He turned bright red and flick a pebble at me.

Hazel laughed and high fived me for that one. "Have fun, bring presents!" She said, waving me into the camp.

Jupiter was always busy year round as opposed to Half Blood. Many campers were "lifers", as Annabeth put, who stayed almost their entire lives at the camp. People waved at me and would say some inside jokes or some small talk as I walked through on my way to the portal; it was nice to have a huge extended family. It was also nice that Apollo apparently didn't have a ton of difference between his Roman and Greek equivalent, making fitting in on both sides simple.

Also, the Roman camp held the portal to Half Blood. The portal was an amazing invention that made my life so much easier. It was located at the back of the camp in a large cave. All you had to do was say the password, walk through and BAM, Half Blood.

"Hey August, wait up a sec!" I heard a voice from behind me call. I knew that voice all too well. It belonged to the leader of Jupiter, Jason. He's a super nice guy, brave and kind. But, he was not like Percy in the sense that Percy let things flow naturally whereas Jason was very strait forward and militant with his plans, I dare say even more so than Annabeth at times. Not to mention he's incredibly attractive. But, let's not dwell on that for right now.

"Hey Jay, what's up?" I asked. He looked like he had something important to say, which if you know Jason, you listen to him when he does.

"I had a weird dream last night about a weird symbol. It looked like this." He handed me a sheet of paper with a yin-yang drawn on it. "It's a yin-yang right?"

"Yeah it is. Did the dream have something to do with Apollo or something?" If he wanted to have a talk about dream symbolism, Clovis, the head of Hypnos's cabin lived at Half Blood year round.

"Well, I don't really know if you do have anything to do with it, but you're good with symbolism and prophecy. I just had this dream where this symbol appeared, and that was it. Do you know anything?" He asked looking at me for answers. I didn't know anything, but felt bad that I didn't. My dreams didn't hold any symbols like that.

"The yin-yang is the symbol of balance between both sides. It can represent good and evil, light and dark, or any opposite really. But I haven't had any dreams recently, so I have no idea what it means in terms of a quest or the like." The dream part was a lie, but they weren't dreams that needed to be discussed just yet. He nodded his head and folded the paper.

"It's ok, I didn't expect you to. No one else I've asked knows anything either. Might have been just a fluke. Anyways, have a nice time!" He said, patting me on the back and walking back towards the camp. I shook my head, thinking about how odd the conversation I just had was, but didn't think too hard as I walked through the portal to Half-Blood.

* * *

_I'm baaaack! So as you can see, I've changed it up a little. First person this time through. Also, every two chapters will be a different narrator. Yay! This is going to be fun! _


	3. Chapter 2

_August _

**Chapter 2: Baby, It's Cold Outside**

Half-Blood surprised me as I walked through the portal. For one thing, it was completely covered with snow. The force field over the camp usually prevented precipitation from falling, but not this time; at least four inches covered the ground in a thick, white blanket.

Half Blood, people wise at least, was pretty barren as campers usually went home after summer on the Greek side, save for a couple here and there. Despite the fact that only a few people were at camp around this time, I quickly realized I wasn't alone when a large snowball hit me in the face. I didn't see anyone, but footprints on the ground and a shadow gave Annabeth away. Damn invisibility cap; if the God's ever got into a prank war, I swear on my legs Athena would win.

I followed the fast moving footsteps across camp until another snowball hit me. This time the culprit was visible as Percy Jackson sitting in a tree holding yet another snowball.

"Surprise!" He yelled as he chucked the second one at me. I narrowly avoided it, but what I didn't avoid or remember was Annabeth. She had taken Percy's distraction as an opportunity to shove a large amount of snow down the back of my shirt.

"OH SHIT THAT IS COLD!" I squealed, jumping up and down trying to get the snow out of my shirt. I heard her laugh from behind a nearby tree. A tree with lots of ice and snow hanging from it. I focused and swiped my hand sending a wave a heat against the tree causing a torrential downfall of still freezing water to fall from it.

"WHAT THE HELL AUGUST?" Was the response I got as I Annabeth became visible again. She was soaked to the skin and shaking as she tried to shake off the excess water. I heard Percy from behind me, and I knew I was in for it.

"Two can play at that game!" He yelled as a wave of cold water hit me. Out of instinct, I shot another wave of heat towards his voice.

"Aw come on!" I knew I had hit him when he yelled that back. I opened my eyes to see my two mentors standing in front of me, soaked, out of breath, and shivering.

"Truce?" I asked, hoping to avoid more freezing mess.

"Yes, yes truce!" Percy said, removing water from all three of us with a flick of his wrist.

"Are you wearing eye liner?" Annabeth asked, looking at me with a sly smile. I remembered that yes, I was, and it was probably running down my face at the moment.

After that debacle, we ended sitting inside Aphrodite's cabin as Piper helped me redo my hair and eyeliner, and Drew had taken a curling iron to Annabeth. Piper usually stuck around Half Blood while her father was working during her breaks, and Drew was visiting a "friend" (more like friend with benefits) in New York and was staying at camp for the weekend. I will say it once and I will say it again, thank Aphrodite for her children.

"So, what brings you to Half Blood so early on a Friday?" Piper asked as she finished the second eye and held up a mirror. For someone who prided herself in battle over beauty, Piper knew how to work an eyeliner pencil. Her work was subtle, but really made my eyes pop.

"I actually wanted to catch up with Ariadne before she got home from school." I explained as she ran a brush through my hair.

"Why?" Percy asked, taking a sip from his hot chocolate. He had refused any makeovers, not that he needed it. I could see why Annabeth had fallen for him. If Flinn Rider from Tangled had a son with Mila Kunis, it would be Percy.

I got my mind back on topic and shrugged. "I don't know actually. I just thought it would be a nice way to start off her break." I said, trying to hold still as Piper continued to style my hair.

"Anything to take her mind off of Step Monster." Annabeth said, trying to keep Drew in check so she wouldn't burn her with the curling iron. Drew was almost too distracted by Percy to notice how close she was getting to Annabeth's scalp.

"Something I don't already know?" I asked. Ariadne kept me up to date on the step mom situation, but she had been known to hide things from me to keep me from snapping at Martha, aka Step Monster, when I was over.

"Yeah, we've been talking. She thinks Martha may know about you two." Annabeth remarked, looking a little annoyed.

"Why is that bad? There are much worse people out there than you, August." Piper said sounding offended for me.

"Well she's Catholic right?" Percy asked, having sat through tales of Step Monster before.

"Yup. Doesn't even want to know about Ariadne's background parental wise let alone her "preference" in dating." I said, using air quotes. Arry tells me that her dad stays with Martha for Beth. Now Beth is Ariadne's ten-year-old sister. Cute kid, really. Takes after her father and sister, but looked a little more like Martha in the fact that she was lankier and her hair was lighter. She's down right hilarious sometimes. I could see why you wouldn't want to make her unhappy.

"Wow, that's unfortunate. How does she think you get to DC every other weekend?" Percy asked, bemused.

"She knows that Ariadne and I aren't like normal teens, but doesn't want to go any further than that." I answered. At the moment, it was better than having to explain ourselves than deal with a hurricane of crazy.

"How did she find out about us?" I asked Annabeth, now a little worried that I had caused trouble within the DeLonge household once again. I was already on thin ice for the wrestling match Ariadne and I had had in the living room a few months back that resulted in a broken coffee table.

"Arry doesn't know for sure that she knows. She did tell me that Martha always acts more tense whenever it's your weekend to come, and keeps asking Arry if she would prefer you slept on the couch." Annabeth explained, looking at herself in the mirror. Piper had finished up with me and handed me the mirror too. Aphrodite girls really did do it better; I looked great.

"Well, better face the music. I'll see you guys later ok?" I said, walking outside of the cabin.

"Have fun August, tell Arry hi for me." Piper said, handing me back my letterman. I put it on and walked towards the door, my nerves acting up yet again as I ran through lines in my head for Martha. It was like putting on an act every time I went into the house.

"Good luck August!" Annabeth called form inside.

"Don't let the Catholic school uniform distract you!" Percy called. Then I heard him sigh in frustration after a splash coming from what I assumed was Annabeth throwing his drink on him. I laughed to myself until I heard a voice.

"Master?" It said, sounding happy and excited. I froze, hoping to avoid Newman today only for the sake of my newly redone look. "Master! You're here! I missed you master!" Suddenly, a pick up truck sized golden lion bounded down the line of cabins towards me. Newman had grown over the fall months, meaning that he was essentially a pickup truck sized cat with the brain of a three year old. I loved him to death though. He was my big giant furry baby.

"Newman! Don't pounce or rub ok?" I said as he ran up to me. He obeyed and sat before me, waiting for me to show him affected. I hugged him and scratched behind his ears. "I just got my hair and face redone, and I need to look good for Arry ok?"

"Arry? Are you going to see Arry?" He stood up, and his eyes looked like they may pop out of his head with excitement. "Can I come? I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go!" He chanted inside my head, putting his big head against my torso.

"You can come, but you have to be on a leash in the city remember?" I knew he wouldn't like that, but he might let me do it if it meant seeing Ariadne. To mortals, Newman apparently looked like a massive Saint Bernard.

"Awwwwww…." His ears went back and his eyes went sad.

"Well then you can stay here until I get back." I said as I walked towards the path towards the portal.

"Ok, fine. I'll do it." Newman answered begrudgingly. I was not exactly surprise at his answer as I walked him over to my cabin. Once inside, I realized how empty it looked without any other campers. My bunk was still somewhat put together with some pictures still taped to the wall and a throw blanket on it, but the rest was so barren. I longed for camp to be in session.

"No time to get nostalgic now." I grumbled to myself as I found Newman's collar, or what was actually one of Ms. O'Lerey's old ones, and his leash on the floor. I grabbed it and headed back out the door.

Anatolios got me to Arry's house in no time from Half Blood. He landed in the backyard of the cul de sac house, and I knocked on the back door. A large, but hansom man answered the door to my relief. I really didn't want to have to deal with Step Monster just yet.

Ariadne's father, John DeLonge, looked rather Nordic for someone who dated a Greek God. He's about six foot six with curly brown hair that was cut close to his head with a short and fine cut stubble on his chin; broad shoulders; and built strong but lean, like a natural warrior. A warrior constantly wearing a business suit. He looked like he could be Thor's dad. I did see the resemblance between him and Ariadne though, especially around the eyes when she smiled and the mouth shape.

"Augustine! Please come inside, you'll catch your death out there… er maybe you won't. Well, regardless please come inside." He gestured me inside and took my first jacket from me, though I didn't want to take the other one off just yet if I was going to leave anyways in a few minutes. "So, what brings you around so early?" He asked.

Mr. DeLonge always liked me, and I thought he was pretty cool too. Very open minded and creative for someone who worked at the Pentagon. He poured hot water into a mug and placed a teabag inside and handed it to me with a spoon.

"I was hoping to catch Arry before she got home from school. Maybe meet her at school, meet her friends, and then walk her home or something along those lines." I explained as I stirred my tea and took a sip.

"Ah, I see. How romantic of you." I turned red again. It hadn't occurred to me that my intentions would come off as romantic. "Let me write down some directions for you. Flying may not be the best idea. You never know what the mortals see." He said, taking out a sheet of paper and drawing some streets and markings on it.

"I didn't intend romance, sir." I said respectfully, looking back towards the window. I singled for Anatolios to be dismissed. He nodded and took flight.

"To anyone else it's not. But, I know better." He said, finishing up his directions and handing them to me. "Oh…" his eyes went wide as he looked at the back door. "I see you've brought Newman." Mr. DeLonge had the clear sight and could see right through the mist. To him, Newman was just as big and burly as he was to me. Apparently, not every demigod parent is clear sited, but the fact that he is makes Ariadne's life a little easier when explaining quests.

"He wanted to come, and I don't like saying no. Besides, he just looks like a giant Saint Bernard." I explained, smiling at Newman's large face in the window, and then sighed when he started licking it.

"Yes, well don't let him wander too far. Washington does have strict leash laws around here. Very well, off you go then! She'll just be getting out." He directed, leading me to the front door and handing me my jacket back. "Be careful, it's slick on the driveway!" He yelled as I clipped Newman on to his leash and walked down.

"Thanks, I will be! See you in a few, Sir." I yelled back, and then made my way down the street.

Ariadne's school was very traditional to say the least. It was made of brick and looked more like a college than a high-school.

I had made it with about five minutes to spare, and noticed there was a park across the street with a leash off rule. I took Newman over and took him off the leash to let him run around, hoping he'd tire out so I wouldn't have to worry about him running amok in the neighborhood. The snow had made it difficult to climb any trees, but I quickly dispatched of some snow off a low branch and hoisted myself up on to it and waited. Newman, on the other hand, wasn't accustomed to being bored. I had him most days after school and on the weekends, and we were always active. We went to the beach and swam, or we went to parks and played fetch, or we went hiking. So naturally, he decided to bring me almost a whole damn tree branch to play fetch with.

"Throw it! Throw it! Throw it! Throw it!" He chanted. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't throw the stick. It was about the size of me, and about as big around as my thigh.

"Newman, I can't. One, I look pretty good yes? I don't want to sweat and get nasty looking again even though I'd do it any other day. Remember Step Monster?" I asked him. He nodded. Last time I brought him she had yelled at him for knocking over a chair in the garage. He hated her ever since. "She doesn't like me when I'm dirty. Two, that "stick" is the size of a small tree. I couldn't throw that if I tried." I explained, signaling him to drop it. He did so, but more because he had heard the bell go off in the school.

"Arry should be out soon." He said like it was a sure fact. I waited in anxiety for a few minutes as kids came spilling out of the doors. I was sure she had come out the back door or something when she didn't come out for another ten minutes. But then, I saw her. And you know what, Percy was right.

Catholic school uniforms are sexy.

* * *

_Newman is my favorite character. I just thought I'd share. _


	4. Chapter 3

_Ariadne_

**Chapter 3: See You Again**

_Could you tick any slower? _I silently cursed the clock in my AP algebra class that I currently wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to. _Seriously. GO FASTER. _

"Adrian, would you like to answer the next question considering the fact that it looks like I'm boring you?" Ms. Pratter asked.

_Adrian? We don't have an Adrian in this class. _I thought to myself as I continued to doodle.

"Adrian?" She asked again. Suddenly it dawned on me, to my chagrin, that she was talking to me and had no idea how to pronounce my name. After four months of being in her class, she hadn't even bothered to learn how to pronounce my first name. Is she fucking serious.

"Ariadne." I answered back, snapping out of my head, now annoyed.

"I'm sorry?" She looked at me confused, as if she couldn't possible be wrong about how to pronounce my name.

"Ariadne, ma'am. My name is Ariadne." I responded as polite as I could, now aware of all eyes on me. I didn't want to cause a scene for getting angry over my admittedly hard to pronounce name.

"Well maybe if you participated more, I would know your name by now." She shrugged, slapping the ruler against the board. "Please come to the board and answer the question."

I got up and took the piece of chalk in my hand as I squinted at the board, attempting to decipher what exactly she had written, but just couldn't.

_Oh shit. I can't read that. _I started to panic. My dyslexia made her handwriting look like scribbles, and I wasn't so sure she had bothered to read my assistive learning papers to know that. _Think, Ariadne, think! What would your mother do?_

_**RIIIIINNNNNGGGG **_

"Saved by the bell, so it seems." Ms. Pratter almost growled. "Very well students. No homework over the break. Enjoy the holiday.

_Thank you, mother. _I hastily swept my stuff into my arms and almost bolted to my locker, shoved whatever it was I needed into my satchel, and bolted for the door. I tried not to seem too eager to leave, but I was sure I was failing.

So as you may already be able to tell, I hate my school. It was Martha, my step mom's decision I go here to St. Peter's Catholic High School and not the art school I wanted to go to, which was a private art school just on the boarder of Virginia and Washington DC.

"They have an excellent art program there too." Martha had argued. True, they did, but that didn't make the rest of the school fun. It was very strict and orthodox, something that didn't sit well with me or my real mother, who had told me so via dream one night before I started my high school career. She still made me suck it up and go, though I believe Athena was really trying to make it easier on me by making me play along with whatever Martha had planned.

The other problem was that the school was also incredibly strict on dress code. I was to wear the regulation dark blue polo with a red tie, plaid skirt, and blue blazer with white stockings every single school day. It makes me look like I stumbled off of some illegal kiddie-porn video shoot every day, which makes me uncomfortable. Also, they were very strait forward in their teaching; no room for learning disabilities apparently. Thankfully I stayed invisibly most of the time, still managing all A's by some miracle even though I couldn't even tell what was going on in class half the time.

"Also, your middle school feeds into it. You'll see all of your friends their anyways." Martha had told me. Also true, but they too had started to seem more superficial and unfun as the school days went on. The only thing that kept me going in times of "I want to blow my brains out" boredom was August. She truly was a beacon of light in the darkness of plaid skirts and bible study.

Neglecting to hang out with my school friends in favor of hanging out with August was a tough decision, but it had to be made. August's friends welcomed me with open arms over on the west coast, but I couldn't be so sure that my friends would do the same. It's not really because of the whole 'gay' thing. I like my school friends, I do, but the general census of attitude is not 'super happy fun time hyper', like when I was around August, and much more along the lines of 'posh and stoic suburbanites.'

Being as my entire existence at that school was a constant battle, there was one major thing my mother stood for that I had to remember; plan and strategize. Unfortunately, blending in was my only working strategy about how to get along in high school without being ridiculed or ostracized like a leper.

"Four months and she still has no idea how to pronounce your name?" My friend Rebecca asked me, stunned after seeing that escapade unfold in class. Rebecca and I had met in 6th grade during middle school volleyball, and had remained close into high school. She was witty and sarcastic, and I almost thought she was a Roman daughter of Minerva, but her green eyes vetoed that.

"How dense." Michelle agreed. Michelle I had known for longer, having met in fourth grade. She wasn't exactly the smartest bulb in the box, but she was very kind and very outgoing. I stuck with her because it was easier for her to do the talking than it was for me. Neither of my female friends would have a problem with August, I don't think, but it's not them I'm worried about.

"Probably couldn't handle a Swedish name to begin with." Jarred joked. Now Jarred was who I was worried about.

I had known Jarred since I was little, as our fathers worked together at the pentagon and were good friends. Martha had always thought Jarred and I should date, but that was out of the question since Jarred had grown to be much like his father. That is to say a hansom and fit, yet boring and entitled. His hair was too perfect, his clothes always looked like they were thrifted even though he bought them at Urban Outfitters or Abercrombie, he always acted like the world owed him something, and he apparently played acoustic guitar. The worst part is that he's used to having his way, and he'll throw tantrums if he doesn't get it that way. It's like being friends with a giant five year old.

"Its Greek, Jarred." I corrected for the hundredth time. He should talk; he couldn't get my name right until he was ten.

"What are you doing over break?" He asked, his words coming out weasily and sly, as if he wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was trying to work his way into my skirt.

"I'm going visit my friends and family over Christmas, and then working on my art portfolio." I responded, still walking towards the door. Rule number one of Athenian strategy; best not to engage unless absolutely necessary.

"How about you could hang out with me for a change. There's a party this weekend at Megan's, and I'd love to see you in something other than a plaid skirt." He suggested, once again trying to be charming. It wasn't working.

"Well that's a shame because I can't really make it." I said, thinking about how I'd rather be with August while she's teaching me parkour. Yeah I still fall a lot… but I swear I'm getting better!

"God Arry, when are you going to give this a chance?" Jarred asked, now annoyed that I had shot him down for the hundredth time that year. And here comes the temper tantrum.

"I'm not obligated to give you any chances if I don't feel like it." I responded, now outside.

"God Jarred, just let it go." Michelle stuck up for me. "How many times has she told you no by now?"

"At least a hundred." Rebecca guessed, laughing. Jarred turned red with embarrassment and anger.

"That's my mom, I'll see you guys after the break!" Michelle said, giving Rebecca and I a hug goodbye before jumping into the silver family Sudan and driving off.

"And I've got to get home before three. Can't be late for the airport." Rebecca explained. I felt bad for her. All of her family lived in South Dakota, and I wasn't at all envious of having to spend Christmas there. She waved goodbye, and began her walk away from school.

"Ariadne, seriously, come party with me." Jarred almost demanded.

I was about to answer, not too kindly, but what came next almost gave me a heart attack. I saw the two huge green eyes bounding towards me attached to a large golden freight train before I saw anything else, or respond accordingly for that matter.

"Newman?" Was all I could say as the massive lion stopped just short of me and put his face against mine, almost toppling me over. "Newman! What are you doing here?" I asked, not understanding how Annabeth, Percy, Frank, or Leo, all of who usually took care of him when August wasn't around, had let him outside of the camps. And yet here he was, just purring away like this was a totally ordinary occurrence. Then, I heard her voice.

"Newman what did I tell you about leaving without your leash?" August said as I turned and met her eyes, those amazing sky blue eyes. She looked fantastic as always, which was unfortunate because it caused me to blush. "Arry!" She said, that rockstar smile lighting up light a sunrise. I couldn't help but smile back, despite the fact that she had essentially crash-landed into my life, yet again.

Normally she had pretty good timing, but when she was off, boy she was off. And this was one of those times, as now here she was standing in front of the one person who didn't need to know about us, and I'm pretty sure I looked like a deer in the headlights.

"August! Well isn't this a… surprise!" I stammered out, trying not to panic. Normally I could fake my way through situations and confrontations very well, but August had made my natural abilities go haywire. I turned towards Jarred, hoping to explain all of this away. "Uh… Jarred, this is my good friend August." I motioned towards August. He stared at her warily, but extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you August, Ariadne has told me about you." Jarred said, shaking August's hand and trying to be polite. It was true, I did tell him about August when he asked about the friends I went to visit, but I had never mentioned _us._

"Not everything I hope." August said, flashing yet another brilliant smile and shaking his hand back. "She's told me about you too."

"I could say the same thing then." Jarred joked, give a halfhearted chuckle.

"And this is Newman." I introduced the large cat, or as Jarred saw him, the large Bernard. Newman cocked his head to the side and put a large paw up, wanting to shake hands too. August had taught him that, and I giggled at Newman's manners. Jarred tentatively shook it.

"So… you own Newman?" Jarred asked August, who was currently rocking back and forth on her heels, as impatient as I was to leave.

"Yes, I do. I got him as a cu-er-puppy. Almost said cub there." August laughed nervously. "But he's a dog. Not some sort of huge lion beast or something." August said, lying badly. One of August's many faults was her inability to lie, which isn't such a bad thing.

I smiled politely back at Jarred, hoping to cut this all short. "Well Jarred, I hate to cut this short, but we must be off. Martha doesn't like me being late."

"Fine then. I'll see you on sometime during break I suppose. Nice to meet you August." Jarred almost hissed. I knew he was pissed off, and I really didn't care. He quickly got lost in the crowd of the winter break hustle. Thank the gods.

If Jarred found out that I was gay, he would use it to his advantage. My female friends were pretty tame compared to Jarred. They'd probably not care either way that I was dating August. In fact, they might find it "trendy." Jarred on the other hand, well gods know what he would do if he found out.

August nodded me to follow her back to my house. I could not have agreed more.

"What brings you around so early?" I asked, watching August casually saunter next to me. I could tell she had dressed to impress today, but then again I didn't ever think of August as even less than impressive. For someone who made herself out to be a tomboy, her natural look challenged that. She was slender, fit, and tan with layered blonde hair and sky blue eyes. I personally think she looks like an Abercrombie and Fitch model in the making, though she would probably bite me for saying that.

"I don't know really. I wanted to walk you home I guess. Your father said it was very romantic of me." She joked, rolling her eyes. I laughed, knowing all to well he would say something like that, and how August wouldn't have thought of it that way.

"What's the real reason?" I asked, making sure August wasn't hiding anything. Like early Christmas presents or surprise trips to Palm Springs. Where it was warm. And not snowing.

"I woke up earlier than I thought I would." She said, sighing and letting her smile falter for a second. August quickly regrouped, smiling at me like she hadn't seen me in forever.

"Everything ok?" That wasn't what I was expecting. I was worried now. If August had woken up because of a bad dream, we were in trouble. August's dreams were way more prophetic than "normal" demigod dreams. Came with the parental territory. Whatever she was dreaming about would only lead to danger.

"I'll explain it later," She blew it off and reached out her hand for mine, "I'm just glad I'm here now." I made sure we were far enough a way from school before taking it, interlocking my fingers between hers. It was freezing out, and yet August had always managed to be super warm no matter what. That ended up making her visits to my house in the winter that much worse; all I ever wanted to do was sit in her lap with her arms around me, and yet that wasn't about to happen with Martha breathing down our necks.

"Are you wearing eye liner?" I asked, finally realizing why she looked different. Not that I minded, but August only wore makeup to concerts or on dates. I had a hunch she was trying to impress me as well as Martha.

"Oh shit I am? When the hell did that happen?" She joked, acting panicked like someone had attacked her with a liner pencil. It was so typical of her to make jokes, even when I was trying to be flirty she was always snarky. We talked about various stuff while we walked; finals, holidays, school work, and of course Half-Blood. The walk was shorter than I had anticipated as we reached my house in no time. I unlocked my fingers from hers, sad to feel them let go. I took my key out of my bag and unlocked the door, pushing it open to the warm house.

* * *

_So no, I'm pretty sure Ariadne's school isn't a real school in DC. However, I know for a fact that most schools in DC are private schools, many of them Catholic. And now we begin to see the dichotomy between August's life and Ariadne's. Both are dealing with monsters, but Ariadne's are far more complicated. _


	5. Chapter 4

_Ariadne_

**Chapter 4: Confrontation**

"Dad! We're home!" I yelled into the house. I didn't expect to hear anything back; he was always in his study whenever I got home. But to my surprise, he walked down the large oak stairs.

"So soon. I made popcorn!" He said, proud of himself. He was not normally the type to cook or housekeep, but he had made an effort to be more like a dad in recent times. Maybe it was the fact that I was actually going on quests now that bothered him and made him want to spend more time with me. I didn't question it really; I just enjoyed him being there.

August had already taken her jackets off and hung them up, walking towards the kitchen. When it came to food, August was fast than anyone I knew. Even me, and I was the one with super speed. I sat down at the kitchen table where August had already taken to eating her popcorn like a lizard.

"How was your day?" He asked, pouring himself another tea. I had asked him to give up coffee during the day to help his mood. Instead, he had taken up tea, which wouldn't have been a problem if it weren't for the fact we went through two boxes a week.

"Just fine. Slow really." I said, not wanting to talk about school. Instead, I watched August essentially go face first into her now half empty bowl, and stifled my laughter. I swear she was more entertaining than television sometimes.

"You're on break now, aren't you August?" He asked, looking at August with a cocked eyebrow. August's tongue had exactly five pieces of popcorn on it, and she quickly sucked them in like prey.

"Yes, sir. Just finished my finals, and jazz band sectionals were on Sunday." She said as she went back to eating popcorn like a normal person.

"I assume your band won?" He said.

"First place! I even got a solo actually." August said, seeming very proud. It didn't surprise me that her club had won; I had seen them perform live and on tape and they were spectacular. Not to mention that I would be proud too if I had guitar skills like August. Jazz was supposedly the hardest form of music to play, and yet she nailed it like it was nothing.

"Fantastic! We'll have to watch the recording sometime." Dad remarked just as the front door opened, letting a rush of cold air in. Martha and Beth were home.

"Auggy!" Beth squealed, running over to August and giving her a hug around her neck from behind her chair.

"Beth! How are you?" August asked, smiling back. Beth adored August and treated her like another relative, something that Martha really didn't appreciate. Martha always feared that August would corrupt Beth and turn her into an anarchist, which is about as crazy as it sounds. August was great with kids, and was even supposed to take up Will's mantle as he left for college. Not that Martha cared about what August was really like; apparently judging a book by its cover is enough for her.

"August! Here so soon." Martha said, looking at August like she had just materialized right in front of her and yet still attempting to keep a pleasant face.

Here's the thing about my stepmom. She's not unpleasant looking, but up tight all the time with her pale skin always pulled back over her face from her chestnut brown hair being bulled into a tight bun. She's tall and thin, and reminds me of the moving brooms from Fantasia, and was about as loving towards me as one. Her personality doesn't fair much better. She's a germophobic fifties housewife with a ten year plan all but written out for everyone in the family.

Dad tells me she wasn't always like that though. Apparently, Martha was a kind, smart, and witty woman who was a lot like my mother in a lot of ways. But after a bout of bad postpartum depression after having Beth, and refusal to do anything about it, she apparently never went back to her previous self.

I looked back at August, who faked a pleasant smile as turned to Martha. "Well I got up early enough." August said, standing up and taking a bag of groceries from Martha and putting it on the counter for her. Leave it to August to be so nice in the face of someone who obviously held disdain for her.

"August, are you staying the weekend?" Beth asked, taking some of the popcorn from my bowl. I slapped her hand away and she stuck her tongue out at me. It was in good humor though; Beth and I were close even though she knew that Martha and I didn't get along. She had always come to me for advice, we shared things in common, had a lot of the same humor, and I had even told her about August and I. I had made her swear on the River of Stix that she wouldn't tell Martha without my permission.

"I am, yes." August said, though it came out almost unsure.

"Awesome! Can we play Smash Brothers?" Beth asked, trying to get August to pay full attention to her and no one else.

"Yes we can! But first, let me help your mother with the groceries." August replied, but Martha didn't want help apparently.

"No August that's quite alright. You go on and relax. I'm sure you've had a big day." Martha said, obviously not wanting to take in August's brown nosing.

Pretty soon I was lying across the couch, with August and Beth sitting on the floor leaning up against it. I watched as August had once again kicked Beth as Kirby off of Pokémon stadium using Fox McCloud, watching the pink circle get blasted off into space.

"C'mon August you always do this! I swear it's like you cheat or something." Beth whined. Of course August wasn't cheating, but was just older with more experience.

"You're just lucky I didn't use Sonic. Then you'd really be in trouble!" August joked, laughing manically to herself.

"How perfectly evil of you." I deadpanned, knowing full and well how big August's ego got when she was winning or doing something she felt was awesome. August of course had won, but I decided to give Beth a break for once and took her controller for the next race.

"You guys are boring me. I'm going to finish my homework." Beth said, almost sulking. I knew that she'd forgive August in two minutes tops.

"Ok, I'm using Sonic then." I remarked, giving August a haughty smirk.

"Well fine then. Be that way." August responded, feigning annoyance.

We booted a match up and began, but I could tell August was only half into it. Normally, she'd have kicked me off the platform two times in five minutes, but I had actually managed to bring her lives to half in only ten.

"Are you bored?" I asked, pausing the game to get a look at her. She turned towards me and gave me a look that I was familiar with, and yet not.

"_Did I tell you how absolutely beautiful you look today?" _She asked, switching to Greek. Her hands gripped the controller tightly, her knuckles white. She turned red and looked at the floor, a half smile on her lips. I instantly recognized the look; she was nervous.

And so was I as I blushed profusely, but attempted to play it cool. "_And?" _I asked back. I loved playing hard to get with her.

"_And I've been wanting to do this since I woke up_." August said as she turned back towards me. She was fast as she leaned in and kissed me like she really had been thinking about it all day. Truth be told, so had I. I lingered in it for a second, not wanting to be the one who broke it. Thankfully August did, but that's when things got messy. "Uh… yeah… this is exactly what it looks like." August said sheepishly to someone behind me. Directly behind the sofa where we were sitting was the kitchen, and unfortunately, Martha.

"I knew it! Ariadne why didn't you tell me this was going on?" Martha spat furiously at me. August and I both stood up simultaneously. I thought fast, trying to figure out what to say next. Weirdly enough, I was having a hard time thinking of a cohesive argument.

Why hadn't I told her before? It wasn't like I was magically going to have a better argument for my dating status in a month or several, as August was still a female hippie with no intent of going into law school, and I had no intent of seeing anyone else. I was ashamed to admit to myself just why I hadn't told her. I was scared.

"I didn't think you would understand." I said, trying to keep calm and explain things rationally, though I knew there was no rational way to explain this away.

"And you're right I don't! There are a million other fine young men you could be dating, and yet you picked August! What would your relatives say if they knew you were dating _her_?" The last word came out with more emphasis than the others, letting me know that is wasn't just August she had a problem with.

"There are tons of other acceptable reasons for you to be angry at me for dating August, and yet the fact that she's female is your problem?" I asked, still remaining calm even though I wanted to shout back.

"It's not _that_." Martha spat, looking at August like she had just grown a tail. "How do you intend for this relationship to turn out? Long distance relationship with girl you met over the summer who shares none of your common interests. What on earth is enticing about that? You both know as well as I do that this isn't a relationship built to last."

"Hey wait a second!" August interjected, coming back from her initial shock. "How do you know it won't? We've made it work this far and quit frankly I'm a better choice than most other options Ariadne has anyways." She argued. "I don't smoke pot or do drugs, I'm an active member of several different charities and volunteer organizations, I'm a star member of the track team, and most importantly I treat Ariadne better than anyone, male or female." Though August had made fine points, Martha wasn't having them. The other down side to this argument was that August was in protective mode, and that made things worse. With that in mind, August was bound to get into another shouting match.

"I know that you're better than you seem, Augustine, but that doesn't make this relationship automatically stable and acceptable." Martha stated, her stern expression unchanging.

I rolled my eyes when Martha started with her "picturesque" family portrait of how everything should be in her household. Or better yet, how everything should be perceived by _others _about our family.

You see Martha's hatred of things out of the norm doesn't exactly stem from religion. Not really anyways. It stems more from her upbringing of what a perfect family should look like, as in a White, upper crust family akin to something along the lines of an ABC sitcom. The problem was, no matter how hard she could try and force it, we were not the fucking Brady Bunch.

My dad's a military specialist who's talent was in designing more efficient ways of winning wars, aka killing people; I'm a gay demigod artist with a penchant for drawing art based off Ancient mythology, which could tend to get risqué or violent; Beth's a budding video game and Sci-Fi nerd who preferred Dr. Who over romance novels and boy bands; and Martha herself is suffering from what I believed to be an undiagnosed case of bipolar disorder. Those facts were integrated into who we were as people, and they weren't going to change if you got August out of the picture.

"Look, I know that you want me to be part of some sort of perfect family picture that you've created in your head, but the fact is that getting rid of August doesn't get rid of who I am. You can take away the outward appearance, stick me in a conservative school, condemn me for having a girlfriend, but you can't change the fact that I'm not built to fit into your perfect world." I snapped, my voice no longer level.

"I never asked you to change, Ariadne." Martha snapped, now furious that I had challenged her. "I just asked you to behave!"

"To you, there is no difference!" I snapped back.

"What on earth is going on here?" Dad came running down stairs, his eyes wide with worry and his face painted over with confusion.

"Are you aware that your daughter is dating _her_?" Martha gestured towards August. I turned towards August, and was surprised to see that she looked more hurt than angry at the statement, but her expression quickly changed from hurt to anger. Now I was in trouble.

There was only one thing I blatantly hated about August, and that was her temper. She could be down right terrifying when mad. That very temperament had resulted in her having to go to teen anger management after she had gotten in trouble the fifth time at school after she had jumped a bully who had pushed her just a little too far about her appearance. Not that August would physically harm Martha, but August wasn't above yelling her opinions.

My dad nodded his head at Martha casually. "Yes, I was aware. And though August may look a little different form what you're used to, she is certainly not someone who is trying to corrupt my daughter or our family. I'd dare say that she's actually been a very valuable asset to Ariadne's life." Dad explained like it was nothing new. Dad, being the amazing, wonderful man that he is just looked at Martha like she was wrong, yet again. Score one for dad, score zero for Martha.

"Why didn't you tell you knew about this?" Martha snapped at Dad, looking at him like she may strike him. I didn't even notice the knock on the door and that August went to get it I was so caught up in what they had to say.

"Because Ariadne begged me not too because she knew this is how you'd react." He responded coolly but sternly, like he was equally fed up with Martha. "Everyone to the dinning room table. I think we need to have a talk."

"Yes," a new voice entered the room, one I knew very well. I looked over my shoulder to see a very tall, regal, dark haired woman standing in the doorway wearing a cream-colored business suit. Leave it to my mother to show up precisely when I needed her. "I believe we do."

* * *

_DUN DUN DUUUUN! Ok, so I'm starting this story off a little bit different than the other one. Also, I kind of picked the names Beth and Martha before realizing they were sort of already taken. But Martha shall remain Martha, and Beth is short for Elizabeth, so there's that. _


	6. Chapter 5

_August _

**Chapter 5: Little Lion Man**

I really can't help myself around Ariadne sometimes. I still wonder if I'm dreaming when I'm around her, because I just feel like there's no way I could have ended up with someone so perfect. I shouldn't have let my urges take over though; the kiss was a stupid idea that landed me in the middle of a situation I really was not prepared to deal with.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew about this?" Martha asked John, looking at him like he had just done treason. As they continued to argue, I felt the presence of the Goddess before I even heard the door.

That same, very powerful presence I felt the first day walking into the lawyer's office surged through me, and then I heard the knock. I raced over and yanked it open, looking up into those piercing grey eyes, completely and utterly thankful that she had come just in the nick of time. She was wearing a grey business suit, her hair was done up in a tight and neat bun, but she still looked incredibly regal. My protective temper that had threatened to rise to rageful levels instantly deflated as she looked down at me.

"It appears that now is either the worst time to talk or the best time to talk. So, which is it?" Athena asked as she handed me her overcoat. I took it and hung it up on the rack, looking at John who looked like he was about to make a big decision.

"Everyone to the dinning room table. I think we need to have a talk." John said, motioning the party to the kitchen.

"Yes," Athena said, stepping into the room. "I believe we do."

"Mother!" Ariadne looked happy and scared out of her mind at the same time. Athena almost glided over to her daughter and put her hands on either side of her face.

"They found out didn't they?" Athena asked, though she knew the answer.

Ariadne sighed and looked down, obviously giving up the already futile fight. "Yes, yes they did."

"It was my fault." I interjected, trying to take a bullet I wasn't even sure was there.

"Oh?" Athena said, looking at me as I stepped in next to Ariadne. The look she was giving me wasn't angry though; I actually think I saw some amusement in it.

"Um… yeah. My timing wasn't exactly great." I admitted, scratching the back of my neck. I took a glance at Martha, who stood there in complete shock.

"Well you heard your father. To the kitchen then." Athena motioned towards the table, and I sped over along side Ariadne and took a seat next to her.

"It's been a while, Athena." John finally said as he pulled out the goddess's chair for her to take a seat.

"Yes, it has been a while John." She responded coolly, like it wasn't a big deal that she had just shown up out of nowhere.

"Why are you in my house? I thought we agreed on your visitation rights a long time ago." Martha finally snapped when she regained control of her mind.

"Last time I checked, I hadn't signed any papers, Martha." Athena said, sizing Martha up and down. I had seen the same exact look done by Annabeth over a thousand times; like she was studying where to strike first in the event of a battle. I had always liked Athena, but now I was sure she was my second favorite of all the gods.

"Let me ask again. Why are you here?" Martha was almost in panic mode by this time.

"I was really here to talk to August, but it seems I may have another task at hand." She looked at me and I knew what came next. Or it would have come next if Martha could calm down for twenty goddamn seconds.

"Excuse me, but I have a right to know what's going on! You could have at least called to tell me about this visit." Martha almost yelled from across the table.

"Have you not convinced her yet?" Athena asked her daughter. Ariadne responded with an eye roll and shaking her head.

Suddenly, the mother of all banging came from the garage door. I knew that Newman was trying to get me to open it so he could be out from the cold. Everyone including Athena then turned towards me, and I'm sure I turned beet red.

"What is that?" Athena asked, looking at me for an answer.

"Uh, that's Newman." I answered as the banging continued.

"Newman?" She looked at me for an explanation.

"My lion." I answered in a low voice.

"You named the Nemean lion?" Athena gave me a look that was halfway amused and halfway annoyed. I had seen that look on Ariadne's face before all too often.

"No, he came with that name." I said, now acutely aware of Newman's voice in my head calling my name.

"What does he want?" Ariadne asked, looking towards the noise.

"In." I responded, sighing. The big idiot has no idea just how big he is, and he still wants inside.

"Well you should let him in then." Athena said as the banging turned into scratching that sounding like nails on a chalkboard, making me cringe.

"Newman is the size of a truck. How on earth would he fit inside my Lady?" I asked, confused to why Athena would want Newman lounging around and taking up so much room.

"Because if you don't, he may tear the wall down. Also, Newman is approximately three and a half meters long and one and two thirds meters high. That area right over there," Athena pointed towards the bare area where the living room and dining room meet, "matches that description perfectly if you were move the sofa back about, I'd say a good meter." I nodded in agreement at her assumption, now knowing exactly where Annabeth's talent for architecture had come from.

"I suppose he would be able to lay down if I moved the couch. Should I do that my Lady?" I asked, unsure where she was going with this.

"I'd say so. Hurry before he decides to take down the garage door." Athena instructed. I nodded, got up and went over to the sofa.

"How do you expect August to move a half ton hardwood sofa by herself?" Martha once again was trying to interject. I was wondering why Mr. DeLonge wasn't saying anything until I looked back and saw that he was still in complete shock at Athena's presence. Poor guy, probably still in love with her to this day.

"I'm sure August can handle it. Also, the sofa is only about three hundred pounds, so about a third of a ton." Athena remarked. I could feel her eyes on me as a braced myself to move the sofa. Thank the gods the living room was carpeted. I used my strength to move the sofa across the room, and thanked my dad that I had inherited his muscles.

"How… how on earth did you just…" Martha trailed off as she stared at me. I felt hot in so many layers of clothes now, and quickly took off my sweater and rolled up my sleeves.

"Very impressive August. I didn't know you had it in you." Mr. DeLonge finally spoke up, and it made me proud that I could get him to do so.

"Do that again." Martha ordered. I looked at the large matching armchair made of equally thick wood. I put a foot up on the armrest and shoved, sending it a good four feet back.

"Like that?" I asked.

"August, be careful!" Ariadne chided, now looking worried that I may break something, more than likely the chair. I pushed it back into place with an eye roll.

"I'm always careful." I responded sarcastically with jazz hands. It was Ariadne's turn to roll her eyes.

"And I'm the queen of Sheba." She grumbled.

"There is no way that is even possible." Martha said in barely a whisper.

"August, control your hubris." Athena instructed. I bit my tongue wanting to call her out on her own hubris, but I knew better. I'd be dead in six seconds tops.

"Well these muscles aren't just for show." I said, brushing the hair out of my face nervously. I wished I had brought hair ties. "Now I need to go let Newman in." I said, still angry with Martha for making a mess of things. I went out to the back door to the garage and opened it, and pressed the button to open the garage door. Just like he was on queue, Newman was sitting in front of the door, shivering.

"I'm cold." He simply stated, looking at me with pathetic green eyes. His whole stature seemed bigger now that I had to fit him inside a house. A nice larger house sure, but still, a house.

"I know buddy. If you can fit inside and follow my directions, you can stay." I told him. His ears perked up and he bounded towards me.

"Really? Ok then, you lead I'll follow." He said. I got him to squeeze through the door, down the hall, avoid the pictures and table, and into the space I had cleared.

"Ok, now carefully sit." I instructed, using my hands to signal down. He lowered himself to the floor and obeyed.

"I'm warm now." He began to purr as he put his head on his front paws.

"Ok, he's inside. Shall we continue my Lady?" I asked as I took my seat again.

"Whoa, is that Aslan?" Beth's voice came from the stairwell. Beth came down stairs and stepped around Newman. Newman was fascinated at the prospect of a new friend, but I was shocked that Beth could see him.

"Beth, you can see Newman?" I asked, still stunned.

"He's a giant lion sitting in my living room. How can I not see him?" Beth asked, like I was crazy for asking such a question.

"Beth, do you know who this person is?" I asked, pointing to Athena.

"Well, if I didn't know better I'd say Athena goddess of wisdom was sitting at the table." Beth responded, sitting next to Newman and petting his large head.

"So you're clear sited then." I whispered more to myself then to anyone else.

"I'm what now?" Beth asked, more occupied with Newman than what was going on.

"Clear sighted. It means you can see what Ariadne and I can see." I explained, hoping that made sense.

"Why wouldn't I be able to see what you see?" Beth still wasn't paying full attention to me. Honestly, I didn't know how she could be so calm while Newman, a very large golden lion, sat in the middle of her living room and Athena sat at her dining room table. Then it hit me; Beth and John were both clear sited, and Beth got the ability from her father. Whatever Ariadne and John saw that pertained to the Gods, Beth could too.

"What do you mean a lion? Newman isn't a lion!" Martha again yelled. I was starting to lose my cool with her as I clenched my fists under the table. I felt Ariadne's hand on mine, and let them unclench though it did nothing to help my temper.

"Yes dear, he is." Mr. DeLonge looked at his wife with concern but compassion. Suddenly, Athena lifted her hand and snapped her fingers. I felt a gust of wind sweep the room, much like it did when Thalia, Annabeth or Reyna would change the mist in an area. Then it hit me; that was exactly what Athena just did.

"Martha, turn around slowly." I instructed, not wanting to deal with a freak out in the middle of the kitchen. The last time Newman was caught amongst chaotic energy, he attempted to drag me away by the neck like one of his cubs. Though he was trying to save me from the "bad monsters" as he put it, that could have ended badly. I didn't blame him too much though; he was technically still a kitten.

To my surprise Martha actually listened. The second she caught site of Newman, Martha's face snapped back down to the table, pale with shock.

"Dear, breath deeply. It's ok, Newman is nothing more than a giant house cat on a lot of levels, and he is not here to harm us." Mr. DeLonge was doing his best to keep his wife from passing out or having another fit, but didn't seem to be doing a good job.

"You mean to tell me that all of this, this, Greek lineage you talk about is real?" Martha asked both Ariadne and her mother. "Who are you?"

"My name is Athena, I'm Ariadne's mother, no I'm not human, and yes we've had this conversation before." Athena explained like she had done so on several instances.

"How can this be possible?" Martha asked herself more than anyone.

"It just is." Athena almost snapped, obviously not in the mood to explain the mechanics of the mythological world to her. "Now, I'm here really to talk to August." Athena turned towards me. "Lets put this to rest shall we? August?"

"Yes my Lady?" I asked, waiting for her to continue.

"I need an answer. Will you become my personal champion?" She asked, looking me dead in the eyes. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. If I said yes, I was an errand runner of epic proportions and could be called on dangerous missions at any time. If I said no, my lifeline was tied to a volcano that would slowly suck it away from me. I was stuck between too sucky options, but with only one solution.

I looked up at her again and nodded. "Yes, I will."

* * *

_... I know there are readers out there. I can see your viewsssss...  
Anyways, updates will be a little more weekly regular now that classes have started. Just a heads up. _


	7. Chapter 6

_August _

**Chapter 6: Don't Let Me Down **

"What." Ariadne said flatly. Something told me she hadn't expected my answer to be yes. I had explained to her the situation before summer had ended, and how Athena would need an answer by the end of the year. Well, half of it. She still had no idea about my current predicament and my lifeline. However, Ariadne's reaction was one that told me she was surprised at my choice.

"I said yes." I stood up and then kneeled before Athena. "I pledge my undying allegiance to you, Lady Athena. I will be loyal to your words, as loyal as I am with my father's." I said, waiting for a reaction. I looked up to see Athena holding a Greek sword that had previously not been in existence.

"Then you shall be bound for the rest of your days by my word, and honored with the title as Champion of Athena. May the rest of the Gods watch over you on your journeys under my command." The goddess spoke as she essentially knighted me. "Rise, Augustine." I did as I was told and met her eyes. "You see, that wasn't so hard now was it?" She gave me a half smile that I had seen Ariadne give me several hundred times before. But, Ariadne wasn't giving me that smile now. In fact, the look she was giving me was one of sheer shock and confusion.

"So you're really going to do this then?" Ariadne asked, looking at me like I had just asked to join the circus. Though at this point, I'm pretty sure she would have preferred the circus.

"Well, yeah. Why not?" My brain answered itself. _Because now she has complete control over you and you now have to do as she says, and she's not exactly your best friend yet._ Oh right. That.

Suddenly, my arm burned like I was being branded; and then I realized that was exactly what was happening. I looked at my forearm, which now had a glowing red outline of an owl in flight. That part was understandable; Athena's main symbol was an owl. What I didn't understand were the three tally marks underneath the symbol. It quickly healed into a dark brown owl, and I knew I was marked.

"Ow! Was there seriously not a better way to do that my Lady?" I asked through clenched teeth. Just because I heal quickly doesn't mean I don't feel pain.

"Until Zeus comes up with a better method, no. Besides, you heal quickly." Athena gestured towards my arm, which had already healed.

"Doesn't mean it didn't hurt." I grumbled. "Well, now we know that at least your real mother is ok with me." I said to Ariadne, who was running her fingers over my new branding.

"What cause would I have not to be? True, you can be reckless at times, but you follow orders, work hard, work efficiently, think through obstacles, and protect your friends. Percy Jackson does only two of those things." Athena said, though she was not really joking.

"What are you all talking about?" Martha asked, still angry.

"Well right now I'm talking about August's new role. Speaking of which," Athena turned back towards me, ready to ask another question, "How soon can you be ready for your first assignment?"

"Tell me where to go, and then give me a day to get my team and my stuff ready." I leaned back in my chair, looking at her like I was ready to take orders.

"Excellent. My shield, you are aware of it yes?" Athena looked at me expectantly. Yes, I knew of it, and it scared the hell out of me.

"Yes, of course I do my Lady." I waited of her to continue.

"It's been stolen right out from under me. While it may seem like the bigger problem is who exactly stole it, I have a feeling the oracle will put Percy in charge of that particular quest once again." Athena rolled her eyes like Percy wasn't that big of a deal. I felt awful that for a split second I liked the fact she held me in higher regard. "I need you to go get it for me. I've tracked it down the Mammoth Cave System in Kentucky."

"Oh hooray… more caves." I griped to myself.

"I know it's not your forte, but I have faith that you will do just fine. Report back to Half-Blood before you leave to make sure they know you're gone in case things get..." Athena paused for a second, trying to think of a way to put the term 'brutally violent' or 'disfiguring' in a nice way, "Messy."

"Ok, will do." I said, nodding my head. "But how do I get it back to you?"

"Ah, I was wondering if you'd pick up on that. Don't worry about that part, just touch it when you get to it." Athena responded, though that didn't make sense. "You see, the situation is that I can't actually get my shield because whatever took it is dealing in more than just divine affairs. Because of the rule that states that Gods cannot directly deal with mortal affairs, I can't technically get it without a mortal, or at least a demigod getting to it first. The loophole in this is that the second you touch it, that counts as technically retrieving it." She explained.

"Alrighty, easy enough." I responded, nodding my head. No use arguing with God logic.

"Athena," Mr. DeLonge had finally worked out words again, and was now looking Athena like he wanted more information. "There must be another reason for this visit yes?"

"The original intent was to talk to Augustine. Something has been blocking me from doing it via dreams, so that left me few options of contacting her. However, I saw that Ariadne was having some trouble getting her points across." Athena turned towards Martha, who was sitting back in her chair trying not to hyperventilate either out of anger or fear.

"I don't understand how you can be so cold to Ariadne." Athena looked strait into Martha, grey eyes piercing like daggers.

"I don't know what you mean." Martha answered sharply.

"Oh I'm sure you don't." Athena raised an eyebrow at Martha, letting her know that playing dumb was not something you do in the face of a goddess who was built for intelligence. "It's not even the fact that you don't seem to like her as a person. You realize that most stepparents come to terms with their stepchildren's lives when they are integrated into a demigod's life. Percy Jackson's stepfather understands, so does August's older brother, Will's family. Even my daughter Annabeth, who has had a very difficult childhood because of her stepparent and her father's decisions, has helped her step mother come to terms with the difficulties that occur within a demigod's life. They've actually managed a fairly stable relationship between each other."

Suddenly, Athena's face went as angry as it could without losing its stoic properties. "And yet here you are ignoring every attack on my daughter's life that happens like they are average occurrences."

"Ariadne's life has been perfectly normal no thanks to you! Showing up every so often to give advice or some sort of terrible gift and then off you go again, back to your own life like Ariadne doesn't matter-" Martha started, but Athena wasn't having that.

"Do not sit there and reprimand me on my parenting skills when you were the one that told John to ignore every attack on my daughter's life like the did not happen, force her into social situations that she blatantly stated she was against, and continue to try and shape her into your own sick mold of what a perfect daughter should be!"

I had never heard Athena raise her voice, but I promptly started shaking when I did.

"If it were not for me, Ariadne would be dead by now!" Athena was pissed, and rightfully so.

I can honestly say that out of all the Gods I've met, I've never been as scared of any of them as I was of Athena in this moment. It wasn't that she was doing anything that normal people didn't do; getting mad and raising your voice was a perfectly acceptable response in this situation. It wasn't even like she was yelling. But something about Athena losing her cool was just frightening. I didn't dare make a move or say anything that might cause more friction.

"So the UrSkeks were real then?" Beth spoke up again, standing up from where she had been sitting next to Newman to join in.

"Pardon me dear?" Athena turned towards Beth, looking at her like she had just added a very important piece to the puzzle.

"I remember when I was little, I think around six maybe which means that Ariadne was ten, these ladies that looked like the UrSkeks from that one movie, the Dark Crystal destroyed our garage. I didn't know what they were saying because they were speaking in a different language, but I could hear Ariadne's name in what they were saying. The only reason they went away was because of a bright light. I don't remember much else." Beth explained. Furies were the first things that came to mind. I remember calling my first fury and UrSkek, and I had shown Beth The Dark Crystal in hopes that she would be able to spot monsters better if she had something to base them off of.

"Beth, our garage was destroyed by a drunk driver." Martha said to her daughter, looking at her like she had gone insane.

"If you call a scaly bird lady a drunk driver, sure." Beth replied.

"That incident was the last time my mother visited in the flesh." Ariadne said, looking like she was remembering something she had tried to forget.

"I visited because I needed to protect you." Athena said.

"I remember that. I remember that was my first summer." Ariadne nodded, smiling a sad smile.

"So all of this is real then…" Martha trailed off, looking like she had just had a break from reality.

"Unfortunately, I can't let either of you two remember that I was here." Athena remarked, looking at Martha with a stoic yet almost pitying look. "I've shown you everything I'm not supposed to because I'm hoping that your subconscious will keep it in mind. My original intent was to talk to August, and I've done just that. That being said, I must erase your memories, but I will leave you with a better sense of understanding towards my daughter." She said to Martha.

"I don't…. I… I don't…" Martha looked like she was trying to hold herself together mentally, which almost made me laugh. Athena stood up and walked towards the front door.

"Well, I must be off. Have your team ready by tomorrow afternoon Augustine." She shook my hand as I handed her back her coat. "As for you, Ariadne, stay safe and don't let anyone tell you that you are wrong or less than. That goes for anything." She put her hands on Ariadne's shoulders and looked her deep in the eye. Ariadne hugged her mother around the waste looking very small compared to her mother emotionally, and compared to her mother's at minimum six foot stature, physically.

"Ok then. I guess I'll see you sometime." She said, letting go of Athena and looking back up at her, almost in tears. I had only seen Ariadne in tears twice in my life. Once on the side of the Hollywood canyon, and the second the day camp ended. I hated seeing her sad; it was like someone kicked a puppy. She whipped a single one away, and I almost felt like crying too.

"Oh course you will. Now then, you have until the twenty third. Until then." With that, Athena stepped out the door while snapping her fingers. I closed my eyes to the blinding light and felt a gust of wind sweep through the whole house. When I opened my eyes again, Newman was once again outside and Ariadne was standing next to me looking nervously to her left where Martha and John were standing. I knew Athena had started the mist just where we had left off before I answered the door. If there was one thing I know about Ariadne, it's that she's incredibly brave and thought things through when faced with challenges. I had seen her take on monsters, climb huge cliffs, and face almost imminent death. But this was a very different situation we were heading into that didn't include monsters or battle strategies. This situation was scary and different. As I looked at Martha, I understood just how difficult it was to be in love with me, and I felt just as small as Ariadne.

* * *

_I went zombie fighting last night. I'm having fun in college! _


	8. Chapter 7

_Ariadne _

**Chapter 7: Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These)**

I had almost wished my mother had erased all of Martha's memories including getting caught. I also wish she had given me more cohesive advice. Then again, this was all bound to come out sometime.

I fought back raging emotions building up inside of me as my father walked towards the kitchen table where we would once again begin the discussion; only this time Athena wouldn't be there to help me. I felt a mixture of emotions that I was not used to. Being a child of Athena, mind over emotions was common, and I often pushed aside feelings in place of rational thought. This time, I wasn't so lucky. I felt scared mostly, but also anger, anxiousness, and even sadness. I needed someone to lean on, but the only person I had to walk into the fire with me was August, and Martha wasn't about to listen to anything August had to say. August and I sat back down at our previous seats, ready to once again do battle.

"How long have you all been…" Martha started, looking between us like we had caught the plague.

"Since the summer." I answered directly.

"John, how long have you know?" Martha asked my dad, though she didn't sound angry anymore, just concerned.

"Ariadne wrote me the week before camp ended saying she had met someone. She told me in the car on the way home from camp after I met August. Then again, I should have known from the start by the looks they were giving each other." I'm positive I turned beet red hearing that, though it was not untrue.

"Was it that obvious?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

"Well when to hearts intertwine so tightly, they do not leave room for hiding." August said, staring just to the left of me like she usually did when pulling quotes from her mind.

"That was poetic." Was all I could say after hearing her say those words. Sometimes I wondered what on earth went on inside that wonderful head of hers.

"Was that Shakespeare?" My dad asked, still not used to August's abrupt transitions from beach rat to poet.

"No, actually I have no idea where I got that. I'm pretty sure I just said it because it sounded good." August responded with a slight chuckle, looking a little sheepish. I couldn't help but think how cute she was right then, and I turned red again when I caught myself thinking that. Then I felt myself turn redder realizing that there was no reason to not think that.

"How serious are you two anyways?" Martha asked, surprisingly more calm than the last go round. I thanked my mother for that; it was obvious that her subconscious had retained some of the visit.

"Let me put it bluntly. If I never had to leave her I wouldn't." I said, speaking absolute truth.

"But Ariadne, how can you be so sure that this is not just a phase?" Martha was really working my nerves, but I still managed. Suddenly, August cut in.

"Misses DeLonge, I know you and I don't see eye to eye, and I know we never will. But I want you to know that I'm actually a pretty serious person when it comes down to the people I love. The last thing I'd ever want to do in my entire life is hurt someone I love. When it comes down to Ariadne, this is it for me I think. I know I'm young, but I can't think of any reason I would have to leave her ever." I was touched; I had never heard August say anything like that before. Yes, she was charming and sweet, but August wasn't exactly a serious romantic.

But then I saw August smile that same mischievous smile I had seen hundreds of times before, and I knew that she was about to say something completely hilarious and inappropriate. "Hell, if it were up to me I'd get us some fake ID's made, then run up to New York so we can elope before Bachman gets into office and makes the Church sacred again." And there it was. And there I was not so silently cracking up.

"I'll take that as a sign of you being pretty serious." My dad said through his own laughter.

"John you can't really take her seriously." Martha chided her husband. August hugged her knees into chest, resting her head on her knees. She usually took this position when she was not interested in the topic of discussion, going off into her own lala-land while the world went on around her. In other words, August was bored. She had made her point, and wasn't about to argue it with someone who wasn't about to change. There was no need to; she knew where she stood and that was that. I had always admired August for being able to look at an argument that way.

I, however, was not so good at surrendering. "Look, this is how it is and I don't plan on changing it. August and I are together, and there isn't much else to discuss." I said, hoping to end this conversation. Dad nodded his head approvingly, as I knew he would. Martha just sighed and shook her head.

"We'll see how long this lasts, but I guess there is no changing your mind about this." She got up from the table and walked to the kitchen to go polish silver; something she did when she was unhappy.

"Well then if there is nothing else, we're going to the movies." I said, standing up from the table.

"We are?" August asked, obviously not aware of my plan.

I switched to Greek before continuing. "_No, we need to start planning_." I responded.

"_For what? You're not going._" August said, also standing up and giving me that jester like smile she was so good at.

"_Like hell I'm not! Now get your ass upstairs_." I said still in Greek as to not offend Martha any further. August was fast racing up the stairs, but I was faster. I channeled my speed as I beat her into my room and closed the door right as she ran into it with a loud THWUMP.

"Ow." I heard coming from the other side of the door. I opened it to see August a little dazed. Maybe closing the door on her was a bad idea.

"Oh damn, I'm sorry." I apologized as she shook it off and pushed me inside, closing the door behind her.

"LEAVE THE DOOR OPEN!" Martha yelled from the kitchen after hearing the click. August rolled her eyes and opened the door about an inch, flipping a middle finger in the air towards the kitchen's general direction.

It felt better in my room, away from everyone else. While the rest of the house was neat and pristine with white walls and various boring family portraits lining the walls, while frilly white table clothes lined every table and side table, my room was an escape from the mundane. Three of the walls were painted a bluish raindrop grey, with the back wall a midnight blue, my favorite color. Various prints of famous art pieces ranging from Picasso, to Van Goe, to Warhol all framed in different colored frames hung in a patternless frenzy across the walls, with a queen size bed made up with a dark purple comforter and blood red sheets was shoved against the dark wall, and the closet and dresser on the opposite. Sketch pads, pencils, pens, and paints littered the bookcase amongst art books and philosophy. August had called it violently artistic at one point, which I felt fitting. It was my world, and Martha was not allowed to change it.

August flopped down on my bed, putting her hands behind her head and looking at me quizzically. "So, planning then. How do we get to Kentucky?" While she had a point, that wasn't bothering me at the moment. I knew she was hiding her dreams from me as Athena had mentioned she couldn't contact August in her sleep. It wasn't like her to keep things from me, unless she was trying to protect me from something.

"We'll figure that out in a second." I said, flopping down next to her. "First, tell me about your dreams." I tried rubbing her neck, which usually calmed her down. To my surprise, she squirmed away from my hand and shut her eyes tight. Something was up; it was like the mere thought of the dream was enough to make her scared. She crossed her arms and turned away from me.

"No." Was the only reply I got. I was now more worried about her than about what the dream meant.

"What's wrong hotshot?" I sat up and stroked her hair back. She was sweating and shaking like a child after a night terror. This was not good; August had one fear that I knew of and that was the dark. That fear came from her lineage, not from a traumatic experience or anything rational; anything else was a cakewalk to her. She loved haunted houses, ghost hunting TV shows, horror movies, fighting monsters was a breeze to her, and Rob Zombie posters littered he walls amongst some of her favorite artists. Horror was a niche of hers. Anything that could trump the fear of the dark without actually having physically happened to her was obviously horrifying.

"It's a man with a face of stone, and wings of a fury with the body of two snakes." She said in barely a whisper.

I froze. That was the last thing I ever wanted to hear her say she was dreaming about. "August, what did you just say?" I prayed she was joking.

"He's too strong, and his face changes into horrible mask like shapes. His claws damage me and… and… I don't heal. I just…" She sat up and hugged my around the neck, burying her face into me shaking. This was the worst-case scenario of any scenarios ever. What she had just described was none other than the most deadly off all the Titans, the father of monsters as they called him. Typhon.

"It's ok, you're just fine August." She started to calm down as I talked her out of her fear filled haze, breathing normally again.

"What's going on, Arry?" She finally asked, pulling away.

"I think you may be right, let's not worry about that now. We have another quest to take care of." I really wanted to know more, but something told me that August would prefer to drop the subject. She nodded her head and took a few more deep breaths before lying back down again.

"But what is he?" She asked, looking up at the ceiling like it held the answer. I didn't feel right lying to her, but I decided to break it to her a little more softly by leading her to the answer.

"Where did Newman come from?" I asked, trying to get her to come to her own conclusion. She looked at me, confused, but answered anyways.

"Well Annabeth theorized that he came from Greece, a product of two other Nemean lions who were possible descendants of gladiator battle beasts." August answered turning back towards the ceiling and staring up.

"Ok, but where did Nemean lions come from?" Maybe no one had told her about Typhon, but having Annabeth as a mentor made that near impossible.

"Uh… I think they came from where all the other monsters come from, Tartarus." She was so close.

"Who lives down there?"

"Uh… well the titans do."

"And which one created all the monsters?"

"The big one." She answered. I rolled my eyes at that answer and poked her in the ribs.

"Wrong." I said flatly as she jumped at the poke.

"The… furry… one?" She guessed, sounding unsure of herself.

"Yeah no." I answered, rewarding her with another poke.

"Uh… the one with the monster making powers with a giant beard and peg leg?" She guessed.

"You're really bad at guessing games." I remarked as I poked her stomach.

"I don't know, Christopher Walken?" She said, now giggling. I started laughing at how absurd that response was. "I will… destroy you… and the other aahhh… demigodssss… because you do not… belong." August said, imitating Christopher Walken as if he ruled the Titans. I started laughing even harder, to the point where no sound was really coming out. I calmed down a bit before I responded, though my response was still out of breath.

"Walken is not a titan, no matter how long he may live. However, we haven't ruled out Taylor Swift yet." I said. August laughed even harder at that. I felt proud of myself knowing she found my jokes funny; usually I was the one cracking up at her jokes.

"I don't know! Oprah?" She choked out between giggles. Now it was my turn to laugh uncontrollably. I will honestly never know how she comes up with her answers and I don't know if I want to. We both cracked up for a good minute.

"Yes August that's totally correct. Oprah Winfrey created all the monsters." I laughed, flopping down on the bed again trying to catch my breath.

"I'm Opraah!" August imitated, growling like she was a Titan.

"Stop it! Can't breath!" I started cracking up again. August was the only person that could make me laugh at something so stupid.

"And you get a monster, and you get a monster, and you and you! I WILL EAT YOUR BABIES'S SOULS!" August growled in a satanic voice. I had to punch her in the arm to get her to stop talking; I was laughing so hard it was becoming painful. I calmed down and wiped the tears of mirth from my eyes, and decided to start actually being productive; something that was hard to do when August was around.

"Ok, so Kentucky. Not exactly southern, but not northern either. It'll be like a spelunking trip." I mused, thinking about how pretty the caves must be. August gave an audible groan hearing that.

"Yes because I'm totally into that kind of stuff." August griped. I felt for her; caves and darkness were really not her thing. As I looked over to try and comfort her, I noticed that she was still very tan even though it was mid winter. I almost got angry that August could keep a natural tan year round, but then again I burned in the sun anyways.

"Can I draw on you?" I asked, though I had already grabbed an inking pen and straddled her before she could properly respond.

"If you must." She rolled her eyes at me, used to the fact that I was close to giving her ink poisoning at the rate I doodled all over her arms and stomach at any given opportunity. I lifted her shirt up to about her ribs and undid the button on her pants. "Getting frisky are we?" She gave me a sly smile and cocked an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and kissed her cheek, a polite way of saying 'not today'. I grinned at the red on her cheeks as she bit her lower lip. I must admit, she's cutest when blushing.

"Ok, so who are we taking?" I asked setting to work on a pattern around her belly button.

"I don't kn-mmmmph." She stifled back a whimper as I continued drawing with the sharp tip. Maybe using a metal tipped pen wasn't the best idea.

"Not Ed?" I assumed she would always pick him.

"Well he's not a huge fan of caves." She responded.

"True, but he'd walk into hell with you. Well, actually he already has." I recounted the previous summer, nostalgic for a time when it wasn't freezing out and I could get up and see my friends instantly as opposed to waiting a full year.

"I supposed he is a good choice. But then again, Leo's pretty good with caves." August offered.

"Let's not bother him over the break. Let him have some family time." I did like Leo, but I didn't want to burden him while he was visiting his grandma over the break. He almost never got to see her as is, being as his family only recently started talking to him again.

"True. Ok then, how about your sister or Percy?" August asked. Annabeth or Percy would be an excellent choice, but this quest seemed trivial compared to the other quests they had been on. I felt a little embarrassed asking them for what seemed like a favor.

"No, someone a little more on our level." I had just finished the outline of a flame that wrapped around August's bellybutton and moved up her stomach. Apollo's Fire came to mind as I looked at it.

"Hazel or Frank maybe?" August offered. I liked both of them as well, but Ed felt more comfortable to me.

"Let's just stick with Ed. I mean, he's pretty good when it comes to quests." I was about to go back to drawing when August gasped violently and shot up like a bullet.

"Oh shit! Oh shit, oh shit oh my gods shit, shit, shit!" August was hyperventilating like she had been only a few minutes ago, shaking with eyes wide.

"August, what's wrong? Talk to me!" I took her face in my hands and looked her in the eye.

"Typhon! He's the titan in my dreams! He's the one that keeps me awake at night! We're going to have to fight the father of all monsters aren't we?" August panicked, looking at me for guidance. I felt so helpless that I couldn't give any to her.

* * *

_College is like being at summer camp, but all the time. And there's psych classes involved. But I am taking a Greek mythology class! _


	9. Chapter 8

_Ariadne_

**Chapter 8: Superbeast**

"We don't know that we're going to have to fight Typhon for sure." I said, trying to make the situation seem better. August stood up and started pacing.

"Oh sure because Titans just appear in my dreams for shits and giggles." August was almost in full-blown panic mode.

"Well you won't be fighting him alone. You didn't fight Hyperion's legion alone." I reminded her, trying to keep her calm.

"But I won't heal if he hits me." August whined, though more out of fear than annoyance. She leaned up against my window facing east, opposite the door. I knew she was trying to let the sun make her feel better.

"Then don't let him hit you." I walked over to her and hugged her around the waist from behind. "You're much better at this than you think you are. Also, you're not alone in this fight." I reminded her, resting my head against her shoulder. We stayed that way for a little while; I couldn't help but think about how nice she smelled. I buried my face into her shoulder breathing deeply.

"Can we go see a movie now?" She asked out of the blue. I remembered that I did say we were going, but I had really said it as an excuse to get out of the house and away from Martha. I didn't expect her to actually want to go see a movie, especially now.

"What? Seriously?" I unhooked my arms from around her as she turned around to meet my eyes.

"I don't feel like thinking or planning right now." She said, shaking her head like she was trying to shake off the bad feelings. Though once again her timing was off, I did want to go see the new Sherlock Holmes movie. Not to mention dealing with a stressed out August while trying to be productive was a bad idea all together.

"Let me change out of my uniform and we can go." I said, kissing her on the cheek.

I can safely say that Catholic Schools are for sadists who think that plaid skirts and stockings are all that is needed to keep warm in the winter. That being said, I changed into a pair of thicker jeans and a flannel button up, as we decided to walk to the theater. It was only a few blocks away from my neighborhood, and I didn't want to talk to either adult in the house. Newman joined in for the walk, enjoying being out with us. August had taken to balancing on the curb and doing cartwheels the whole way there, which had made taking the shortcut through the park moot.

"So what's the real reason Athena and Poseidon don't get along?" August asked out of the blue, finishing another round off. I didn't really know how to answer, as I had never considered the relationship before. I was just always told that they didn't like each other, the reasons for it, and that was that. My siblings liked Percy well enough because he was an all around great guy, but hated his father because it was expected of them to dislike Poseidon. I, on the other hand, actually never hated Poseidon at all. In fact, I loved the ocean and thought highly of his creation.

I went back to the question, considering for a second before answering. "Well rape isn't exactly something Athena holds in high regard, and the city of Athens has always been a sore point for Poseidon." I answered.

"That's it? Shit, the other Gods have done far worse to each other. Apollo made his sister kill Orion, the only person she ever loved; Zeus strait up told Ares he's the unfavorite; Hephaestus is a complete asshole to everyone, but don't get me started on the way they treat Hephaestus." August commented. I thought about it a little while. She was right; the Gods were not exactly known for their kindness towards one another, and yet everyone else seemed to be able to put aside their differences and get stuff done.

"Maybe it's a personality thing. Reyna and Annabeth don't get along all that well because they're just not compatible. Maybe it's the same for Athena and Poseidon." I guessed.

"Have you taken a good look at Percy and Annabeth lately?" August said, looking at me with a cocked eyebrow. She was right yet again. Both of them took after their parents to an acute degree, almost to the point where I couldn't tell if Athena hated Poseidon or Percy more. Yet, they were almost inseparable. I thought for a second more.

"With that being said, maybe Athena and Poseidon don't really hate each other. I mean, not that they hold any romantic tension, but I think they're just too stubborn to put the past behind them." I mused, thinking about how great it would be if they could work together. Creating a perpetual energy generator from the tides would certainly be a project I would like to see.

"So why don't they?" August asked. She looked annoyed, like she was personally caught in the middle of the argument.

"In their eyes, neither one of them has shown a reason for reconciliation. Poseidon still thinks Athena is a cold hearted witch, and Athena thinks that Poseidon is a hot headed, impulsive manchild." I explained.

"But they can't show a reason for forgiveness if they won't swallow their pride and talk things out." August looked lost in thought. I wondered what caused her to think about the gods' relationships in such detail. It wasn't like she was a daughter of Aphrodite and therefore naturally curious about such things, but then again just because you're not related to someone doesn't mean you can't share things in common. It was almost funny really. All August ever wanted was for everyone to get along, which started to make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Do you really expect any of the Gods, especially two as powerful as Athena and Poseidon, will ever swallow their pride at any point?" I asked, seriously wondering if she really thought that two gods were going to sit down with each other and have an emotional break through.

"No, but I wouldn't judge them for it if they did." August concluded, taking my hand in hers again.

"And that's why I fell in love with you." I looked up into her eyes and leaned in for another kiss. My plans were quickly thwarted when I heard a low growl.

"Newman, what do you smell?" August asked, looking at her pet who had locked into full battle mode; ears back, eyes narrow, body locked and strait. "Which direction?" She asked. I was starting to think that August could understand Newman, not just guess what he was thinking. August was lightning fast as she unsheathed Helios and took a fighting stance. I cursed myself silently for not bringing any weapons along. Then again, I hadn't expected movie night to be interrupted by a monster.

"August, what's out there?" I asked looking around the deserted park for any sign of movement. And then I saw it; a fierce and angry looking manticore ready to pounce.

"Ariadne, run." Was all August said before jumping into action. Newman followed next to her, slashing down on the Manticore's face with a large impact. August slashed upwards, cutting a long gash across the monster's neck.

"Demigods will not make it far. Not far at all." The monster said in a voice that was eerily similar to professor Snape. The creature slashed at August, who narrowly avoided the large claw with a tuck roll. Another swipe, another duck. Another attempted bite, another attempted slash. It went on like this for a while before the beast spoke again. "Is this the best the newest blood can do?" It jeered.

"Try me mother fucker!" August crudely responded, kicking the beast square in the jaw. I heard a defining roar from Newman as he torn his claws down the manticore's side, gold dust spilling out like rain. The manticore reared up and hissed before tumbling to the ground.

"BEWARE OF THE ONE THEY CALL HOME." It bellowed.

"August, it just needs one final blow!" I yelled, having climbed a tree to watch the debacle. August stood on top of the beast, its breathing ragged and eyes dull, and plugged her dagger deep into its temple. As it exploded, August jumped back landing perfectly.

"That was too easy." She remarked, though not in a celebratory way.

"That did seem a little one sided." I noted from my perch. August walked over and helped me down.

"What did it mean?" She asked, looking at the already disappearing dust on the ground and picking up the spoil of war; a single claw. I wondered if she would add it to her necklace along with the werewolf fang and the sun engraved bead from her first summer, but she flicked it to the side.

"Maybe it was a test. Someone might want to see how you operate in the heat of battle." I said. It did seem plausible; new champions were constantly put to the test.

"Probably. Regardless, let's hurry up and get to the theater before something else decides to target us." August said, flicking Helios back down to size and nodding me to walk next to her.

I've always liked Sherlock Holmes. He struck me as someone who might be related to my mother, or at least a father of one of her children. The movie was good in terms of plot and writing, which made it great for me and kept me on my toes the whole time. It was also very action laden with intricate fight scenes, making it enjoyable for August too. In fact, she hardly took her eyes of the screen. After the film, we stepped out into the cold night air, and I couldn't help but feel a little nervous walking home in the dark. Thinking of that, if I was nervous then August must have been in a cold sweat.

"Do you want to take the sidewalks home, or should I just call dad and have him pick us up?" I asked, watching her facial expressions to make sure she wasn't trying to play hero for my sake.

"We can walk. Even if something does come our way, I'll be ready." She responded, taking my hand again. I was still a little wary of holding hands in public, my friends from school all went to the same movie theater, but I put that thought in the back of my mind as we continued to walk back home. Newman, who had waited patiently in the park caught up with us, much to my relief.

"What do you think he meant by the one they call home?" I asked August. Usually I was the one with answers, but that statement made no sense. I was hoping that the monster was quoting one of August's favorite dead poets or a philosopher.

"I have no idea. Honestly, I'm just as confused as…" She trailed off as she looked at Newman.

"August what are you thinking?" I asked, looking at Newman who seemed to be having a telepathic conversation with his master.

"Newman, what do you mean they call him home?" August asked as Newman continued to stare at her.

"August, you can understand Newman?" Now I was certain they had a bond that went deeper than pet and master. I wouldn't put it past her though. August had many layers to her that even I didn't know about, which bothered me. Not just power wise, but personality too. There were parts to her that I just couldn't get through to, no matter how hard I tried.

"Well yeah, you can't?" She asked, looking confused. I shook my head.

"No, I can't. What's he saying?" I looked at Newman, almost hoping to hear him explain it himself.

"He says that the monsters call Typhon "home" because he technically fathered all the original monsters." August translated, looking at Newman for more answers.

"So that's it then. Typhon is on the rise." I said quietly, more to myself then to anyone. Just then, my phone vibrated. "Hang on, this may be dad." I pushed the button and slid my finger across the screen to unlock it, but to my surprise it wasn't my dad. It was a text from Annabeth.

"Rachel texted. Something big happening. You and Aug need to come to HB ASAP." It read. I almost started panicking, but I kept calm as I looked at August.

"Read this." I said as I handed her the phone. She took it from me and read it over.

"Looks like we're on a mission." August responded, her face going more serious than I had seen it in months.

* * *

_Just and FYI, a creative writing major with a minor in psychology is a pretty brutal thing. I HAVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND GUYS. _


	10. Chapter 9

_August _

**Chapter 9: One More Time**

The day certainly had not gone as planned, and it didn't look like it would be easing up. There I stood after accidentally outing my girlfriend, pledging unbreakable allegiance to a goddess in exchange for my life line, and fighting a manticore only to read a text that demanded me back at Half-Blood for yet another life or death quest. Most people don't even have to deal with the first one, and yet here I was dealing with all four.

"But we already have a mission. My mother ordered you on one, and you're not just going to ignore that." Ariadne reminded me.

"I know, how could I forget." I responded, rubbing my arm. "We'll see what's up, and then take it from there." I said, continuing the walk back. Ariadne didn't argue as she wrapped her arms around my arm and continued the walk in silence.

The house was inviting enough as we stepped inside, but the feeling of dread in my stomach did nothing to make it seem that way. As I took of my jackets and hung them up, Mr. DeLonge greeted us.

"How was it?" He asked, seemingly oblivious to the fact that anything was wrong. But he didn't remember Athena's visit, so how could he? Stupid rules.

"Just fine." I responded with a cheerful face. "I actually liked it better than the first one. I think the plot was more akin to the original Sherlock books." I explained as I went though my plan for the evening in my head. We'd break the quest news to him after dinner I figured. He wouldn't have remembered me saying yes to Athena, so this entire quest would catch him out of the blue for sure. Unfortunately, Ariadne had a different plan.

"We have some bad news." Or not. I looked at her, silently asking what she was doing. She gave me a sheepish look that told me "sooner the better."

And there we were once again at the dining room table. We had explained the manticore attack, and Ariadne handed her phone with the text to her father, who had looked it over with a stoic, yet worried face. I had chosen not to bring up the champion business again.

"Well then I guess you two don't really have much of a choice then." He said after a second of going over what we had just explained to him.

"I suppose not." I said in an equally unhappy tone.

"First, stay for dinner. Then you two can head out. Do you need a ride?" He asked. I shook my head. Maybe it would have been nicer inside the BMW SUV with heating and a iPod plug in, but the tension would be too great.

"I'll tell Newman to go get the pegasi." I stood up and walked to the front door and opened it. Newman was still sitting in the front yard, looking at me like he expected to be let it.

"Need something master?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yes. Go get Anatolios and Aurora for me ok?" He nodded and took off down the culdesac.

I closed the door and turned around only to see Ariadne looking for an answer to a question that hadn't been asked. "Is everything ok?"

"Why didn't you tell me about these dreams before?" She finally asked, looking more worried than angry, though there was a sense of betrayal in those grey eyes. I instantly hated myself for causing that look.

"I didn't know what they meant." I answered somewhat truthfully. She looked at me, reading me like a book and giving me a look that let me know she knew I was hiding something. I sighed and looked at the ground. "I was scared that you wouldn't take me as seriously if you knew I was scared."

"Why would I ever think less of you for being scared of something?" She said in a way that made it seem like she was even more hurt. I would have jumped into moving traffic at this point if it would have made her feel better.

"I don't know. I guess I have this idea in my head where you're the brains and I'm the brawns, and I can't be afraid of anything." I responded, feeling very small again. I hugged her, and I felt her hug back like she thought I was going to die. I didn't put it past her for doing so.

Dinner went on without a hitch, though it was unusually silent. Martha had taken to not talking to anyone about anything; Mr. DeLonge was a little too stunned to strike up a conversation, and had taken to eating his spaghetti in silence with a pale expression; Ariadne and I felt super awkward mentioning anything that had happened today, leaving the conversation to consist of small talk about Broadway shows and Glee.

After dinner, the pegasi stood outside waiting for us. Aurora and Anatolios were waiting patiently for us, nuzzling each other. Ever since the summer, they had become just as close as Ariadne and I, which I found hilariously appropriate and adorable.

"You have everything you need then?" Mr. DeLonge asked before we mounted the winged horses for take off.

"Yes dad, we've got everything." Ariadne assured her father for the millionth time.

"So you're staying the night there, is that correct?" He asked yet again.

"Yes sir." I responded, mounting Anatolios.

"Alright then. Be safe you two." We said our final goodbyes and took off into the cold night air.

Half-Blood was just as I had left it, thankfully. Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron, as well as Rachel, were all waiting for us as we landed. That was not a good sign; Rachel was always home for the holidays. I dismounted quickly and rushed over, expecting the worse.

"What's the 'sitch?" I asked, wanting to cut to the chase before any sort of pleasantries.

"I had a prophecy come to me while I was watching TV. I don't really know what it means, but it called for the Newblood again." Rachel explained.

"To the Big House then. No use freezing to death before we get a chance to discuss a quest." Chiron instructed. We all followed him into the house, and for once today a nice surprise was waiting for me.

"Ed! Thank the gods you're here!" I squealed and raced over to him. He glomped me into a huge bear hug, lifting me off the ground. I hadn't seen him in over a week; he had returned to Half-Blood for the winter while I finished up my finals, not having anything better to do while I studied.

"Well duh! Why wouldn't I be?" He answered taking a seat next to mine. Everyone took a seat and waited for Rachel to speak, the air stiff with worry.

"Ok, here it is. Decide amongst yourselves what on earth it's talking about." Rachel said as she slid the paper across the table. Chiron opened it and read out loud.

THE NEWBLOOD MUST REMEMBER DUALITY'S WORTH

WHEN LOOKING FOR WHAT'S LOST IN THE SKY, SEA AND EARTH

RETURN WHAT IS LOST BEFORE THE FATHER'S RISE

DO NOT GET DESTRACTED BY EMPTY PROMISES AND LIES

"That's definitely about me." I said, reading it over. "Thankfully, it doesn't look like there are several parts. Well, from what I can tell. We're just looking for something." I thought out loud. Araidne nodded in agreement.

"I figured with you being the newblood hero and all it would be." Rachel said, pulling out another sheet of paper from her purse. "Unfortunately, there's also a second one. This one came an hour after the first." She slid the other sheet over to Chiron who once again read aloud.

WHILE ONE TRIO MUST SEARCH THE OTHERS MUST WAIT

TO ACT NOW WOULD SEAL BOTH SIDES' FATE

OLD AND NEWBLOODS RISE PROTECT THEIR OWN

AND TO DEFEAT THE ONE THEY CALL HOME

"Ok, so oldbloods. That's me and Jason then right?" Percy asked, looking at Annabeth and I for guidance.

"Possibly." Annabeth said, looking at me. I felt myself grow hot at all eyes being once again one me.

"And I'm supposed to be the new hero then?" I said, slumping in my chair. So much to do before Santa came to bring me my presents, that is, if I made it out alive.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Ed asked, looking over the prophecies again. I felt now was as good a time as any to explain my new role as "champion."

"Well, I've got a hunch." I started. I thought I would finish my story to a lot of questions and worried looks, but instead it was met with a lot of smiles.

"That's totally awesome dude!" Ed said, clapping his hands in approval.

"Congrats, that's a high honor." Annabeth said leaning back in her chair.

"Hey if Athena is asking you to do work for her personally, you're pretty big game." Percy agreed. I smiled at the congratulations, but neglected to bring up the most important fact; I was really doing this to survive. Athena probably wouldn't have even given me the opportunity had my lifeline not been a factor.

Suddenly, a flash of light outside and a huge voice screaming for Chiron quickly interrupted the mood.

"CHIRON! I need a decent demigod to come get my sword for me!" It boomed. I quickly got up and ran out, Ariadne right beside me with Percy and Annabeth in tow. The second I step out on to the porch, I almost took a step back when I caught sight of a man in a leather jacket, huge studded biker boots, a shirt made of chain mail, and eyes that burned like a fire. He looked like a UFC fighter on the most steroids someone could handle without their heart literally giving out. Not to mention, he was huge; a good seven feet. I froze in place as he looked right into my eyes and smiled almost evilly.

"You'll do just fine, newblood. Hell, if you're going on an errand for Athena, might as well do one for me. My sword is in the same place as her shield anyways." He said, walking towards me and looming over me like I was a dog. I was genuinely scared of this guy, and I didn't know what to say to him, but Percy thankfully stepped in.

"Hey back off Ares. There's a nicer way to ask a favor you know." Percy growled, stepping between us. Ever since last summer Percy had become very protective over me, mostly because he had never had to be a personal trainer to anyone before, making any mistakes I made look like faulty work on his part. I looked back up at Ares. I had only seen him once before in the throne room of Olympus, but his casual attire made him that much more menacing and ugly. My mouth felt dry from fear just looking at him.

"Oh well if it isn't the golden boy Percy Jackson. How nice of you to interrupt my conversation." Ares grabbed Percy by the shirt and hoisted him up to eye level. "Don't make me make you regret the last time we had a personal meeting boy." He growled into Percy's face. I realized that Percy was not exactly on good terms with Ares, which I knew from personal experience with Clarisse was not a good place to be in.

"Set the boy down Ares. I'm sure we can work this out." Chiron said in a cool and collected voice. Ares looked at Chiron like he may kill the centaur, but set Percy down, well more like halfway dropped him. Annabeth stepped to Percy's side, helping him regain balance and make sure he was ok.

"My sword needs to be found, Chiron. Before any of the other gods get their own weapons back, I need mine, and I'm not above sending one of these punks to do it!" He gestured unpleasantly at the group with a meaty arm.

"I'm supposed to be the defender of Olympus, and I can't do that if I don't have my weapon with me! Now whether or not I send someone who won't die is up to you." Ares almost demanded.

"Defender of Olympus?" I said, more as a question. "Weren't you stalemated if not outright defeated by Heracles twice?" I asked, instantly regretting saying anything. Ares looked like he may rip my head off my body as he came lumbering back towards me, but thankfully Ariadne interjected before he could.

"Wait go back. You said that all the gods were missing their weapons, and that your sword is in the same place as my mother's shield?" Ariadne said, looking like she was calculating something in her head. "I think I understand the quest."

* * *

_So I just finished Mark of Athena today, and I would just like to say a few things. (No spoilers, I promise.)  
1) It's a little uncanny how many things I predicted. It made me simultaneously happy and creeped out than I know the Percy Jackson series so well that I can predict it._  
2) _I don't really like this thing that Riordan is pushing so hard. If he wants to promote camp bonding, why is he pushing so hard online for a rivalry? _  
_3) __TOO MANY GREEK NAMES SOUND THE SAME! IT MAKES MY HEAD SPIN!  
4) Team Half-Blood all the way. _

_On a note related to this fanfic; there are literally dozens of shout outs to dozens of nerdy things. If you can name them all, then, well, you can name them all. And I really love you for being as nerdy as I am. _


	11. Chapter 10

_August _

**Chapter 10: Welcome to the Breakdown **

We somehow convinced Ares to take a seat inside with us while we discussed our options, though no one was really pleased. Me especially, because making the crack about Heracles had landed me in some deep trouble. I was almost in Ariadne's lap as we sat around the table discussing the tasks at hand, trying to stay as far away from Ares as possible.

"So here's what I'm thinking. Tell me if I'm correct or not Ares." Ariadne said, looking at the god like he was a stubborn child (which he kind of is.) "If all of the signature weapons of the gods are gone, and yours is hidden with Athena, that means that the duality part of the quest is talking about the gods and their dual pairs." Ariadne explained.

"The what now?" Percy asked, the same question I was thinking. The great thing about Percy is that he knows when he doesn't understand something and asks questions. My problem is that I pretend to understand everything, even when I don't.

"The dual pairs are the pairs of gods that oppose each other as their equal and opposite." Annabeth started.

"So like Athena and Poseidon?" Percy asked, trying to make sense of it.

"Not exactly. It doesn't have to do with the relationship they have, but the type of god they are and the powers and weaknesses they have. Athena and Ares are actual a dual pair." Annabeth continued.

"I think I get it. Where one falls the other must rise. Like the moon and the sun." I said, thinking about how that made sense.

"Exactly. That being said, your father and your aunt are dual pairs to each other." Annabeth continued. "Now if Athena and Ares have weapons hidden with each other, and the quest does call for duality's worth, that must mean that we're currently looking for all of the Greek Gods' weapons in their dual pairs."

"Makes sense to me." Ed said, chewing on pencil he had found on the table.

"I don't care what the prophecy says, I want my sword back!" Ares snapped impatiently.

"Fine, we'll get your sword for you." I said. "It's not like I really have a choice in the matter anyways."

"Well alright then. You have until the twenty-first. That's five days. If you fail, I'll end you." He leaned back in his chair and gave a curt laugh. "Hell, I might do it anyways if I feel like it. I'll take your girlfriend down with you if she tries to stand in my way too. You're just lucky that more of us voted you alive than dead." Ares said with smoke coming from his nostrils.

He struck a nerve there. My protective instincts kicked in and I was not about to take that sitting down. "Come at me bro." I challenged, standing up while unsheathing Helios and stepping towards him. If Heracles and Percy could kick his ass, so could I. Annabeth and Ariadne shared a look that let me know I was dead, but Percy was actually smiling. Ed looked like he was about to pass out, though.

I thought I would have to put up a fight for sure, but strangely enough, he wavered. In fact, Ares almost looked threatened by my challenge.

"Maybe later, if I feel like a good kill." He responded, spiting at the ground. The ground hissed and burned where his spit landed. "Anyways, later punks." I shielded my eyes from the light as he disappeared.

"Augustine, you're a moron!" Ariadne reprimanded, smacking me upside the head and shoving me back down into my chair. "You don't EVER challenge a God like that, no matter how stubborn and bullheaded they may be!"

"Alright, alright sorry." I apologized as I sat back down. She rolled her eyes at me and crossed her arms. It didn't do her threatening look much good; she was so cute when angry. "So, dual pairs. Do we have any idea where the other weapons are or who took them?" I asked the table. I was greeted with headshakes and shrugs. "Well that's a nice way to start a quest."

"Well Ares and Athena both knew where their weapons were. If we could only ask all of the gods, we could get all of the answers." Percy said, looking frustrated.

"If it were that simple I would have thought of that already. Unfortunately, no demigods are allowed in unless invited." Annabeth said, looking equally frustrated.

"Didn't you build Olympus, though?" Rachel asked.

"Doesn't mean I have freedom to come and go as I wish." Annabeth responded, miffed.

"We'll figure it out. I bet you anything they've left clues for us to follow." I said, trying to be optimistic. Ariadne wasn't. Or maybe she was still pissed off at me. Or maybe she's just a Debbie Downer who gets off on seeing me in a bad mood. Who knows?

"August, you need to tell them about your dreams." She said as an instruction more than anything. That was the last thing I wanted to do, but I knew she was right.

"What dreams?" Rachel asked, looking at me warily.

Let's take a step back for a minute. Apollo, on top of words and healing, is also the god of prophecy. His whole thing is actually about light; lighting up the future, the arts, the health of somebody. It can get kind of metaphorical at times. Back on topic, Apollo's kids, every so often, get premonitions of the future. It had happened to me a handful of times, the most recent one being right after I got home from camp, and I had a dream about Ariadne and Ed coming over. It happened the next day to a T. My dreams of the future were usually mundane like that, but Rachel had told me to pay close attention to their frequency. If they start popping up more often and more specific, that meant something big was about to happen. So Rachel asking me about my dreams, being the oracle that she is, was really more about making sure I hadn't seen the end of the world coming.

I looked around at the table and took a deep breath, "I've been having dreams about Typhon." I started, trying to keep my emotions in check. "I don't really know what they mean, but they always end up with me dying." I continued on in detail about the face, the voice, and went on to explain the Manticore and what Newman had told me about "the one they call home." By the time I was done, I was drained.

"You don't think he's responsible for this quest do you?" Percy asked. "I mean when it comes to Typhon, stealing weapons and hiding them places seems so, so…"

"Trivial?" Annabeth finished.

"Well yeah! I mean, if this guy is the father of all things horrible, why is he doing something so petty?" Percy looked just as confused as I felt.

"The better question to ask is, how did he get in to Olympus and how did he steal everyone's items?" Ariadne asked. It hit me that getting into Olympus would be a very hard thing to do, let alone taking items from Gods. I could only imagine it would take a whole lot of skill taking items from someone like Athena, who would have you dead in a heartbeat if she wanted.

"That's a very good question." Annabeth said, but before she could finish, a very loud yell sounded inside my head.

"MASTER! MASTER WHERE ARE YOU?!" I jumped out of my seat hearing Newman's voice so distressed. Percy did the same thing, but for a completely different reason.

"Something is going wrong with Grover. He's… I don't know what's happening. He's scared. I have to go." Percy stammered out, uncapping Riptide and flying towards the door.

"Newman is with them!" I said, unsheathing Helios once more and following close behind. I didn't have time to wait for the others as I bolted out the door, though I did feel Ed racing next to me.

"I feel it too! Something is wrong at the satyr camp!" Ed said in a slight panic. I was running as fast as I could, running past Percy. Suddenly, a zip of light stopped next to me.

"What's happening?" Ariadne asked, having caught up to me.

"The satyr camp is under attack!" Ed said, now in a real panic.

"I'm on it." Ariadne said, both knives in hand ready to battle. She charged up and zipped out of sight.

"MASTER I NEED YOU!" Newman's voice was loud and scared, not like I've ever heard him before, not even when he was under Hyperion's curse. All I could think of was the type of monster at the camp. I quickly found out why Newman was so scared when we stepped into the camp. Two huge Sphinxes were quickly making the camp seem like an earthquake zone as they tore through.

"Aw man!" Ed squealed as he watched his home get ransacked. I saw a familiar blur zipping about one of them, keeping the beast on its toes.

"August, take the left one with Ariadne! Annabeth and I will go for the right!" Percy yelled, jumping in to battle with Annabeth. I took of to the left and swung at the knee of the beast, clipping it pretty good.

"VILE HALFBLOOD!" It spat as it tried to kill me in one swipe with its claws. I ducked and stabbed upward, hitting it in the neck and sending gold dust everywhere.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?" The beast roared.

"August, look out!" Ariadne yelled as the tail of the beast whipped around and caught me behind the knees, effectively making them collapse out from under me. The sphinx was just about to bite down and remove my head when I saw the blur of Ariadne jump on to its head and plunge the knives into it's skull.

"OUR FATHER IS NOT PLEASED!" It yelled as it exploded into a heap of gold. Ariadne and I looked at each other before I looked to my right and saw Percy plunging his sword into the chest of the second one. I wasn't too worried about Percy anyways. Then, it hit me that I hadn't seen Newman anywhere.

"Where's Newman?" Ariadne read my mind as she looked around the camp.

"I'll go find him, you go make sure that everyone is ok." I told her. I looked around the camp, looking for my buddy. I expected to find him trying to groom some satyrs or put a cabin back together. What I didn't expect to find was the last thing I ever wanted to see. Towards the center fire pit where the bonfire usually burned, Newman lay beside it in a crumpled heap. My heart plunged into my stomach as I raced over, praying to any of the gods that my Newman was ok.

"NEWMAN! Newman! Come on buddy let me know you're still here!" I cried, kneeling down next to him. I buried my face into his side, hoping to feel any source of life. Breathing, a heartbeat, anything. To my horror and grief, I felt nothing. Newman was cold and still as he lay there beside the fire, and his large gold mane was already starting to disintegrate into a fine gold powder. I had failed. I sobbed deeply into his fur, completely inconsolable and wrecked. I had failed to save Newman, and therefore I had failed as his master.

"Oh my gods August what happened?" Ariadne's voice came from behind me, but I couldn't tear myself away from Newman. "Oh no August I'm… I… oh gods." She stammered out as she put her arm around me. I felt something wet on the back of my neck, and knew she was also crying.

"This just isn't fair! This can't be happening!" Was all I could choke out from between sobs.

"I found her! I… oh no." I heard Percy behind me. "Oh no, no, no no this can't be happening." He almost whispered, and I felt him kneel beside me. He was one of the ones who had taken care of Newman when I wasn't around, and I knew they were close.

"August can you feel a pulse?" Ariadne asked me with a shaky voice. Suddenly, I felt a horrible burning in my arm, the same one that Athena marked me with.

"Aw shit! OW!" I squealed, tearing myself away from Newman and yanking my sleeve up. One of the tally marks underneath the owl was disappearing right before my eyes.

"August, look up." Ariadne said in a stunned tone. I looked up at Newman to see a swirling light engulfing his body. I felt instantly peaceful when seeing it. I heard a voice come from above as it continued to swirl.

"Two more chances." It said in a voice that I could have sworn was my dads. Just as it stopped, Newman's ears started moving.

"N-Newman? Newman! Hey buddy are you ok?" I put my hands on his side and felt both a heartbeat and breathing, and starting crying all over again out of happiness. "I don't know what the fuck just happened but thank the gods!" Newman stood up, and I stood up two to meet his gaze.

"I'm ok!" He cheered, nuzzling my face. I hugged his big head and buried my face into his, laughing and crying all at once.

"He's alive! I don't know how that happened, but he's ok!" Percy said, patting Newman on his side and looking very shocked. I then saw Annabeth racing over.

"What's going on? Is everything ok?" She asked in a slight panic.

"It is now. What's going on?" Percy asked, looking worried.

"Grover and Ed are alright, but they injured three." Annabeth stopped and squeezed her eyes shut like she was trying not to cry. "Forrest was one of them. He's in bad shape."

"What? No not Forrest!" Percy cursed as he raced along with Annabeth to where the bodies lay.

"Someone important?" I asked Ariadne as we followed.

"One of the head satyr councilors. Kind of older, really great guy. More importantly, Ed's uncle." Ariadne explained in scattered fragments as she raced ahead of me. Again, my stomach sunk. We ended up in the middle of the clearing, where Annabeth was tending to Forrest, who was bleeding form an unknown wounds and delirious lay, and Grover and Ed were sitting on the ground huddled in a panic.

"How did they get in?" Ed said through tears and sobs. I raced over and put my arms around him, burring my face into his hair.

"I don't know. We're going to find out who did this and kick their ass." I said angrily. I meant it too. Anything that hurt Ed also messed with me.

"That's it, this quest just got really personal." Percy said, seething.

"This quest was already personal." I grumbled, not wanting to lose my temper.

"They're targeting satyrs." Grover said, composing himself and standing up.

"What?" Annabeth asked flatly.

"The sphinx mentioned killing all the satyrs right before they went on their tirade." Grover said, still shaking.

"Why satyrs?" I asked, confused.

"Think about it, August. Satyrs are the protectors of demigods. Without satyrs to find and protect new ones, they're left susceptible to attack. This is cutting out the middle man." Annabeth explained to me, looking like everything was hopeless.

"Ok, we'll move to Canada to the hidden camp for a while." Grover said, looking like he was in charge of his people. I would later find out that he actually was.

"But we need you to-" Percy started.

"Percy," Grover cut him off. "It's the best option. If they're getting through barriers, and right before another war, we need to act quickly. We'll move everyone out tomorrow." Grover instructed.

"But I need Ed for my quest." I said, worried that he wouldn't be able to come along.

"August, this is the safest bet." Ed said, looking just as sad. I knew that he was thinking about not only his safety, but mine to. If they were killing of satyrs, who's to say they wouldn't go after him to get to me?

"Ed, who else would I take on this quest?" I asked him, though I knew he was right.

"You'll figure it out. There are a bunch of other demis that would be glad to help. I don't think I have to worry about you." Ed said looking me in the eye with a sad smile.

"I'll go." I heard Annabeth say from behind me. I turned around to look at her to see if she was serious.

"You, what?" I asked, making sure I heard correctly.

"I said I'll go." She said, like she was the obvious choice.

"But, I mean, you've been on so many less trivial ones that… I mean not that I'm saying no but…" I stammered, trying to think of the right words to say.

"Look, this quest seems plenty difficult. Percy and Jason will stay and plan for the second prophecy, the satyrs will go to the hidden base in Canada, and I'll go with you two as the third member of the first quest. Six different locations in a business week is plenty hard without all the monsters and fighting involved." She said, looking more serious than I had seen her in a while.

"Well, ok if you really want to." I agreed.

"You have to ask me though. Quest rules, remember?" She said as waited for me to ask her.

"Ok, sure. Annabeth, will you go on this quest with Ariadne and I?" I asked.

"Yes, I would be delighted." She responded with a smile. I nodded my head, and realized just how insanely tired and emotionally drained I was. Today had not been my day at all.

* * *

_Some of these next chapters will be later than usual due to the fact that I'm rewriting them to fit into Mark of Athena continuity. Bare with me. _


	12. Chapter 11

_Annabeth_

**Chapter 11: The Call**

If you ask me what I thought about August at first glance, I'd tell you that she looked like every other grungy kid that lived in Apollo's cabin. There seemed to be nothing special about her, which confused me as to why my mother was so willing to help her out. However, I will gladly eat those words, because I was completely wrong. August had proved herself to be an incredible hero, as well as an all around good person, not to mention a really good friend. So when Ed said he couldn't come along on her quest, of course I jumped at the opportunity to join in. Well, that and I wanted to be away from Half-Blood. When you get used to traveling and being on adventures all the time, sitting still gets boring very fast.

But I also felt like August would need a mentor on this quest. The only other quest she had been on hadn't had many stops, which meant less fighting and planning. She would need someone with a little more experience to go along so she wouldn't get killed.

The night had spiraled downwards quickly, and I was happy to be sitting on my bed, drawing out battle plans and relaxing before having to get ready for another quest and trying not to think about Forrest and the others. I couldn't let August see me upset; even if she tried to play it cool, I knew she really did look up to me. That alone surprised me. I didn't take her as someone who would find personal heroes outside of rock stars and poets.

I was about to turn the lights off for the night when I looked over at Ariadne on her own bed, I realized I was missing my third member.

"Where's August?" I asked my sister, who had taken to her own drawing her own bed. It was not like to two to be separated.

"Brushing her teeth I think." She said, not looking up.

"She's staying in this cabin tonight right? I mean, she won't be staying alone in her own cabin." I assumed she would be staying with us. August, like Ariadne and I, came from large cabin families. It wasn't like she was used to sleeping alone in big cabins like Percy and I. In all honesty, my first winter at Half-Blood I found to be very unnerving in a large empty cabin.

"I uh… hadn't thought to ask her. I didn't want to make it weird for you." Ariadne admitted, turning pink. I rolled my eyes. She was concerned with me of all people freaking out over her relationship. I face palmed just hearing her say that.

"Arry, it's not like I haven't hung out with lesbians before. What kind of campers do you think come out of Iris's cabin? Certainly no one I know who's mother is the rainbow goddess comes out of there without having some form of curving sexuality. Not to mention the fact that Apollo hasn't exactly had the straightest track record either. In fact, most of the Gods have swung both ways at some point. Seriously, how did you miss that?" I chided, standing up and walking to the door.

"Well I mean I… didn't… um…" She stammered. "Where are you going?" She asked, changing subjects. I swear that my sister, even with the mother we share, can be the densest person sometimes. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm going to the moon to become a florist." I responded with a deadpan tone. "To go get August obviously. I swear you're so dense sometimes." I shook my head as I walked out the door.

"It's called absent minded professor syndrome! It's a real thing! Look it up!" Ariadne called back form inside the cabin. I laughed to myself as I walked out into the cold, but thankfully the walk wasn't too far. As I walked up to Apollo's cabin, I was startled to find Newman pacing in front, looking positively horrified.

"Hello Newman, how are you tonight?" I asked, but he backed away with his tail between his legs as I approached him. That was very much not like him. Usually he was all friendly and cuddly, despite his large size. I shook my head and walked up to cabin seven's porch and knocked on the door. I heard her voice from the other side.

"Come in, door's unlocked." I opened it up and saw August sitting up on her bunk, untying her shoes for the night.

"You really didn't think I was going to let you stay alone in this cabin tonight did you?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning against the bunk opposite hers.

"What's the big deal? Percy sleeps alone. Well," a mischievous smile spread across her face before continuing, "during the summer at least."

I turned red, even though it wasn't exactly untrue. She giggled evilly, but I wasn't going to let her get away with it that easily.

"Says the girl who stays with her girlfriend every weekend." Now it was August's turn to look embarrassed, but another smile spread across her face.

"My goal is to get her pregnant by March." She responded.

"How?" I asked, now laughing.

"I have my ways." She answered, looking dead serious.

"Well good luck with that, Hot Shot." I responded, still laughing. "Back on topic, that's just it. Percy sleeps alone all the time. You however, don't. Trust me, it's very different when you spend your first night in an empty cabin." I said, watching her pull her hoodie over her head, revealing a Castle Crashers t-shirt.

"Ok, I see your point. I'll be right over." She said, nodding in agreement.

"I'll wait and walk you. By the way, what's wrong with Newman?" I asked, looking out the window to see his big face looking in.

"You didn't see?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"No, what happened?" I was worried that he had suffered an injury that I wasn't aware of. I was hoping to take him along with us for some extra protection. Ms. O'Leary was an awesome asset to have on quests, and Newman would be the same. Jason had even ridden a chariot pulled by Newman into battle once.

"He almost died tonight, but something revived him. I'll explain it better later." She said, hand waving her explanation. That didn't fly with me, but I decided to drop it until later. We were both dead tired and I didn't feel like thinking, as weird as that may sound. "I told him to go sleep with Mrs. O'Leary, but he doesn't like her."

"Aw, but she loves him!" I said with a smile. It was true; Mrs. O'Leary treated Newman like her own puppy, even if he didn't exactly like it.

"Yeah, but he's a cat and she's a dog. It's like forcing oil and vinegar together." August joked. "I'll try and talk to him again." She jumped off her bed and grabbed her sleeping bag, sandals, and a stuffed animal that I didn't quite catch what it was.

"What is that?" I asked, more wanting to know what type of animal it was.

"Yes, I sleep with a stuffed animal. Everyone has their weird habits, and this is one of mine. Moving on." August explained in a defensive tone.

"August, most campers sleep with a stuffed animal. Even Ariadne and I do. I just wanted to know what type of animal it is." I explained. It isn't uncommon for campers to sleep with stuffed animals at Half-Blood. Even I slept with a stuffed owl, and Ariadne had her bear that she had had since she was an infant. When you're subjected to as much brutality as a Half-Blood camper, anything that helps with the nightmares is considered normal. It took me forever to stop sleeping in a fetal position with the covers over my head after the Roman summer's fiasco.

Instead of responding, she tossed it at me. "I named him Nevermore." She said. I realized it was raven, one of Apollo's symbols.

"That's from a poem right? One of your relatives?" I asked. I wasn't a poetry expert like August, as much as it pained me to have camper know more about something than me. She smiled, happy to talk about something she knew a lot about.

"Nevermore is a word invented by Edgar Allen Poe for his epic poem called The Raven. Yes, Poe and I are related. Well, kind of. I found out that he's Roman, which would explain the darker tone he took as opposed to the lighter side like Milne." She explained, taking her raven back from me.

"That's really cool." I said, still watching her. August struck me as someone who wouldn't need a whole lot of planning to kill you. Enough consecutive hits from her, and your body would give out.

She was walking towards the door when I stopped her; she was really going out in a t-shirt and flipflops? "Whoa hang on. There's snow outside." I said right before she pushed the door open.

"I'm aware, but I'll just heat up before I walk out." She said.

"You have enough energy to do that?" I asked, impressed that she could still power up after a fight. Even Percy had trouble working his powers after a fight. I was starting to realize just how dangerous August was.

And then it hit me; that's exactly why my mother chose her. August wasn't a battle strategist, nor did she think everything through, and her timing might be a little off sometimes. But August was a force to be reckoned with. Just tell her what to do, and she'll find a way to do it, even it if means leaving a few bodies in her wake.

August shrugged nonchalantly before answering my question. "A little. I mean, I won't linger." She pushed the door open and step out, only to be greeted by a shaking Newman.

"Poor guy. I've never seen him so frightened." I remarked, watching him cower.

"Hey Newman, why don't you stay with Mrs. O'Leary for the night?" She asked him. He arched his back and growled, almost like a normal house cat. "Newman, Mrs. O'Leary won't hurt you. She loves you, remember?" He calmed down a little and sat on his haunches. "If anything comes, she'll be there by your side." He nodded and stood up, walking towards the area where she slept. "Ok buddy, I'll see you in the morning."

"Is he going?" I watched him walk towards the arena, looking a little sheepish.

"Yes, he's going… begrudgingly." She rolled her eyes as she watched him. "Anyways, lets get inside." She raced up the porch of my cabin and nudged the door open, holding it for me.

"So are you going home tomorrow?" Ariadne asked, looking up from her bunk.

"For a little while. Just to pack really." August responded, throwing her sleeping bag on a top bunk.

"Don't you have what you need in your backpack?" I asked, remembering that she had planned to stay the weekend with Ariadne, which should have been more than enough supplies.

"I packed to impress step monst… er… Martha." She caught herself, but I still laughed at Ariadne's expression. She had never heard August use the term step monster, as it was really and inside joke between August, Percy and I. I wondered if she would adopt it as her own.

"So it's nothing but button downs and nicer shoes. I need at least a shirt or two I'm not afraid to get dirty or lose, a good pair of jeans, and my athletic shoes." August explained.

"Ah, I gotcha. Have you thought of how we're going to get to Kentucky?" Ariadne asked, watching August spread out her sleeping bag. They would more than likely end up in the same bed by midnight no doubt.

"I thought we'd fly the pegasi in. Not a super long flight, and it's free." August suggested. Just then, my phone rang.

"I'll be right back, I think this may be Thalia." Ever since Thalia had quit the Hunters, Chiron and Zeus had forged enough papers to enroll her in the same school Percy was in. She was supposed to be spending Christmas with her brother in New Rome, and I had been expecting a call from her letting me know that she was on her way to Half-Blood to head to New Rome. I was technically supposed to be on a plane in two days to spend Christmas break with my dad in California, but it looked like that wasn't happening at this point either. However, it wasn't Thalia that answered.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth! Thank the Gods you answered the first time!" It was Phoebe, the new lieutenant of the Hunters. She sounded panicked and scared, which was completely unlike her. She had always been the fighter in that group.

"Phoebe calm down. What's happening?"

"Furies, six of them. They came down to our camp and attacked while we were setting up. We didn't lose anyone thank the Gods, but we have no idea what's happening. The attack was completely unprovoked, and we're not even in monster territory!" She explained faster than a bullet.

My head spun with new information, and for once in my life I was actually unsure of how to handle the situation. Do I send them here and risk them getting caught along the way? Make them stay put and have them be more vulnerable? Move them to a different location all together where communication would be that much more difficult? No option seemed safer or better than the other, and I was at a loss for ideas.

"Whoa, hang on. Six furies? I didn't know there were that many in existence at a time! Where are you?" I was now incredibly worried. It looked almost like the monsters were picking off demigods and allies on the outside and moving in to the camps.

"We're currently in the Appalachian mountains near Tennessee." She answered. I heard bustling in the background and knew they must have been on the move. I had to a make a decision, and I could only pray that I was right.

"Get to camp asap, and take a path that isn't expected. They're weakening our numbers by picking off demigods individually when they aren't at camp and in a position to fight. Tell Artemis what I think is going on." I instructed, hoping she would listen.

"Ok, I'll see you in about three days then."

"Actually, you won't. I'll be on a quest, but Percy, a few Greeks and most of the Roman camp are around. I'll be back as soon as I can." I told her, sad that I wouldn't be here to greet her.

"Oh damn. Ok then, be safe. If you need us, call."

"Alright Phoebe. Keep your eyes open, and I'll see you soon. Bye." As I hung up, the same sense of dread I had right before my first war crept over me. I hurried back inside.

"What's happening?" Ariadne asked, having moved up to August's bunk.

"The hunters were attacked by six furies." I paused trying to think of a way to say what came next without freaking either one of them out. "I have a feeling that monsters may be picking off allies and demigods while they're spread out so they can weaken our numbers easily." August went stern.

"This quest makes no fucking sense." She growled, sliding off her bunk. "Our quest anyways. I mean, everything else seems to tie together. Typhon is on the rise, more monsters start showing up, war is imminent, Percy and Jason are called in as the champion warriors, and yet the Gods' weapons get stolen and hidden around the continent for us to go find. Why? It's not like the Gods would be interfering with the war anyways!" August was looking up at the large map of the USA that was hanging from one of the walls of the cabin, lost in thought.

"A distraction." Ariadne stated, also jumping off the bunk. "Whoever is sending us on this quest doesn't want us to be around for the attacks and campers and the camps so we can help defend the camps. It's so they can pick us off more easily than if we were to stay here where we're more protected. They know that you're one of the next big heroes, August, so they're trying to kill you first. They just lucked out on grabbing Annabeth in the mix." She looked over towards August, who went pale at the mention of her name, probably because she knew that Ariadne was right.

"I wouldn't be surprise if this summer's quest was an elaborate plan to nip you in the bud before you tapped into your true potential and became that much more of a threat." Ariadne guessed.

"You think they set Hyperion on me in hopes I would die?" August asked, looking even more nervous than before.

"Unfortunately, yes I do. The only question now is how they're going to try and take care of Percy and Jason." Ariadne explained, looking grim. I wanted her to be wrong, because I hated that she was right about something so awful. I hated that I was thinking the same thing. I hated that I was leaving Percy to fend for his camp while I had to be the bait. But most of all, I hated the fact that I was scared.

* * *

_I'm totally swamped with work guys. On the other hand, I'm in love. Yay? Maybe... we'll see. _


	13. Chapter 12

_Annabeth _

**Chapter 12: Haunted**

August slumped down on to a lower bunk and looked utterly distraught.

"I feel like I'm living the worst case scenario all the time." She growled. "I don't want to leave either camp right now, and yet I'm forced to." Ariadne sat next to her and stroked her hair.

"I know it sucks, but we don't have a choice. Percy and Jason will be fine without us." She said, trying to get August to stop freaking out. I cursed whoever had the idea for August's fatal flaw. The constant need to protect everyone she loved and cared for at all times must have been completely nerve wracking, especially on a quest.

"Well, no use stressing out now. Let's get to bed." I suggested, walking over to the lights.

"Best idea ever." August agreed, climbing up into her own bunk.

"Let's hope tomorrow will be better." Ariadne half whispered. With that, I turned the lights off and slumped into my bed for a deep sleep.

I think now is an appropriate time for a life lesson. Some of you may have an irrational fear that lives within you like a dark, twisted parasite. And I can tell you all right now that sometimes you never out grow that fear. No matter how many times you've faced down that fear, think you've conquered it with an iron fist, challenged it and won; sometimes it's never enough. Some fears never leave you, and even if you think it's gone for good, someday it will come back. I have one of those fears. That fear, is spiders.

My dreams that night started out terrifying enough. It was dark, muggy, and smelled like decaying bodies. I couldn't see much in what little light there was, even when I my eyes adjusted. I usually had excellent night vision, and yet all I could see were faint outlines of rocks and various other cave like structures. I must have been too deep underground for light to be able to penetrate through. It suddenly occurred to me how real this felt as I looked around. I had been here once before. Last summer to be exact.

Then, a gravely female voice.

"Your mother is very strong. Has a right to her hubris you know. But, do you?" It was steely, pulsing, and threatening as well as cold. I couldn't see where it was coming from, but I decided to hold perfectly still instead of looking for it. Normally, I would have tried to find the source and attack accordingly, but something felt off. How did it know who I was, and how did it know my fatal flaw? A few demigods and the main Twelve knew, but monsters would have no idea.

No, I knew how it knew. I just didn't want to believe it.

"Yes. I do." I said, trying to be courageous. It came out more shaky and weak than I had intended. I felt like I was seven years old hiding under my covers all over again.

"No, I don't believe so. I don't think you understand what strength is." It mocked. I was shaking now. This dream was entirely too real, and too awful, and yet I had no idea why. I finally found enough strength to turn around and face the direction of the voice, only to be greeted with the most awful and horrifying site I have ever witnessed in my entire existence. A spider the size of a war tank perched on top of a web the size of an Olympiad swimming pool stared me down with all eight of his horrible black eyes. I didn't even have time to scream or have any reaction as I blacked out in sheer terror.

I woke up in my bed, shaking and soaked in a cold sweat. I'm surprised I didn't wake up screaming, but as I've been told, that only happens in movies. I felt tears of sheer terror slip down my face, and I felt helpless. I was surprised that I felt so scared, considering the fact I thought I had conquered my fear. But no, sometimes that just doesn't happen.w

I made an attempt to weigh my options carefully, but my mind was in too much of a fog to come up with anything better than 'run crying to Percy.' I looked at my watch; 3:18 AM. As I threw on my shoes and hoodie, I caught site of August's bunk. My predictions had been correct; Ariadne had slipped in during the night and was currently gently snoring next to August. August must have heard me wake with a start, because she was sitting up looking at me with a very worried face.

"Are you ok?" She mouthed with barely a whisper. I nodded and motioned for her to lie back down.

"Bad dream, go back to sleep." I told her. I saw her nod and lay back down. Ariadne didn't stir as I walked out of the cabin, but that girl has always been an incredibly heavy sleeper. I envied her position next to someone she loved, and without any sort of horrifying mind raping dreams to worry about. I raced down the line towards Percy's cabin, trying not to break out into full sobs on the way. As soon I jumped onto his porch, he opened the door.

"I heard running and assumed something was wrong." He looked at me with worried green eyes, and I collapsed into him, shaking violently and whimpering.

"Bad dream… huge spider… I don't know what…" I barely stammered out an explanation, but Percy obviously didn't need one as he scooped me up bridal style and carried me in.

"Well you're safe with me now. Nothing is going to harm you, not while I'm around." He said as he laid me down on his bed. I kicked my shoes off and threw my hoodie across the room, and lay on my side, still shaking. He threw the covers and his arm around me and pulled me in close, and I did manage to feel better. I was afraid to drift off, but sleep took me without warning.

Thankfully, I didn't have any more dreams that night. I woke up in the daylight and looked at my watch; 8:00 AM. Percy was still asleep and holding me, but he woke up as soon as he felt me stir.

"Time?" He asked.

"Eight. Not too late." I responded, sitting up. He sat up and rubbed my back, and I leaned into it. I needed to release some tension.

"Phoebe called about a fury attack." I said, remembering the conversation I had had with her the night before.

"What happened?" He asked, working at my neck.

"She called right before we went to bed. There were six of them that came even though the Hunters were in unclaimed territory. I have a haunch that someone, more than likely Typhon, is sending monsters out to pick of demigods and allies while we're all spread out and vulnerable." I explained. He stopped rubbing my shoulders and sighed.

"I sometimes wish you could be wrong." He said out of frustration and not out of malice, standing up and walking towards his dresser. I knew he hadn't wanted to spend yet another Christmas break saving the world, but here we were again.

"Yeah well I'm not too happy about it either." I mumbled. He grabbed a clean shirt and pants from his drawers as he continued.

"So what's the plan for today?" He asked, taking his shirt off and throwing on the new one. I hated that I still turned red when he was shirtless in front of me.

"August and Ariadne are both going home for a little while to pack, and I'm probably going to prepare as well. Then, it's off to the races." I said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"I think I'm going to move everyone at the camps over to Jupiter for the time being. Do you think it would be a good idea to call at home campers and have them come here while this all blows over?" He asked, looking concerned.

"No. Moving everyone would be too risky. It would only make them easier to pick off as they traveled closer. As long as they're spread out, they will be harder to find." My brain calculated options quickly, but I couldn't think of anything better than to have the campers stay on the down low.

"Why is this happening?" He mumbled, and I knew that it was more of a rhetorical question than a serious one. I answered anyways.

"Because I've never met a Titan that was perfectly happy with their current living conditions." I walked up to him and hugged him, resting my head on his shoulder. "Thanks for being there when I need you most." I whispered to him. He looked at me with a soft smile, and I almost melted.

"That's what I'm here for right?" He responded. Then, he kissed me. Naturally, I kissed back, not wanting to be upstaged. This continued on for a while, both of us in a state of bliss, but my mind finally got control of my lust and snapped myself out of it.

"I'd love to continue, but I have some work to do before tomorrow." I told him, stroking the hair out of his face. He rolled his eyes, looking almost disappointed.

"Yeah, same here. I can't believe we're at it again, and so soon." Percy shook his head in exasperation, looking almost tired already. "Anyways, tell August to pack an extra set of headphones. I lost mine last trip." He grumbled. I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"I'll see you in a few, Seaweed brain." I teased him over my shoulder as I walked out of his cabin.

"Ok then, wise girl." He said back as I walked out of the door.

As I walked down the line of cabins, my ears were greeted with what sounded like a very one-sided struggle.

"Put it down! I'm not going to throw… I mean it, this isn't the time for… hand me the javelin. No, NO!" The conversation ended with the sound of a large THWACK. "Ow…" the voice whimpered. I turned around to the direction of the voice, the arena, and raced inside. I found Newman holding a javelin, ears back, tail between his legs looking like he had done something very wrong, and August sitting on the ground with her head between her legs.

"Newman what did you do?" I exclaimed, hoping the beast hadn't ended this quest before it started. I ran over and kneeled in front of August. "August, what happened?"

"Ohhh… my head." She groaned, lifting up to show me a large swelling welt on the left side of her head, just in front of the temple. "So many colors… Newman turned too quickly… gonna need… a bigger truck…" She stammered out incoherently.

"August, I think you may have a concussion." I said, turning her head to examine the welt a bit better. As I touched it to see if it was bleeding internally, she winced.

"Ahhh… don't." She pulled away, almost falling on to her back. I used my free hand to prop her up.

"August I need you to stop moving. Newman hit you pretty hard in the head." I instructed. She sat up again and did the best she could. I was wondering why her healing wasn't kicking in, but then I realized that Apollo's kids probably have to be conscious enough to realize where to actually direct the healing. I wished I had some nectar or ambrosia on me, but I was still in my pajamas and didn't even have pockets.

"Newman," I turned towards the lion, who had dropped the javelin and looked very sheepish, "help me get August on your back so we can take her to the Big House."

He stood up and walked to his master, bending down so I could help prop her up on to his back. She managed to help a little, and slumped onto his massive frame, lying on top of him like a sofa. She looked up at me, her blue eyes dazed and out of it.

"That's unfair." She mumbled, watching me as we made our way to the Big House.

"What is?" I asked, humoring her in her time of delirium. She reminded me of the first time I met Percy; complete out of it and yet still trying to tough it out.

"I don't know, but I hear ticking." She stammered, trying to remain conscious. We made it to the Big House, and I nudged the door open.

"Chiron, I'm going to need some ambrosia." I called in. The centaur was sitting at his desk, reading over a battle plan as he saw me come in.

"Why, what happened?" He asked looking frightened.

"Nothing serious. Newman gave August a concussion with a javelin, and she can't focus enough to heal on her own." I explained, pointing outside. Chiron reached into a cabinet above his desk and pulled out a plastic bag of rations.

"Here, one should be plenty." He said, turning back to his desk. I went back outside to where August had slipped off of Newman, and was leaning against him.

"August, open." I instructed. She did as she was told, and took a huge bite of ambrosia. "Chew, don't just swallow it whole!" I chided. She obviously didn't listen as she essential did swallow it whole, but she instantly started to look better. The swell went down, her eyes returned back to normal, and her face returned to color.

"Whoa, what hit me?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"Newman with a javelin." I said with a smile, happy to see she would be ok.

"I said some stupid shit didn't I?" She said, looking at me with an embarrassed smile.

"I wouldn't say it was stupid, just out of character." I responded, helping her to her feet.

"Well if I said it, then it wasn't out of character." She smiled and started walking back towards the cabin.

"That sounds like something your father would say." I said, watching her come back to life.

"So, are you feeling better this morning?" She asked, looking at me worriedly. The answer wasn't very clear to me just yet. I had no idea what the dream meant, which wasn't like me at all. Usually I had things figured out and analyzed in no time, but my irrational fear had come back full force since summer of O'ten, and I couldn't rationalize properly. It was horrifying, confusing, demeaning, and just not cohesive. But, I didn't want to worry August. The last thing I wanted was cause August to stress even more, knowing she already worried about Ariadne and I on this quest. So, I lied.

"Yes, it was just a bad nightmare, nothing to worry about. It was probably just pre-quest jitters taking over." Ok, it wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't the truth by a long shot. August nodded her head and smiled at me.

"That's good! I don't want you to be having the same dreams I am." She nodded me back towards the cabin with that same, optimistic smile she always seemed to have. I knew it was wrong of me to lie to her, but I also knew that I didn't want to be the focus of this quest. This was August's time to shine. Right?

* * *

_I'm soooo late... college is really handing me my head on a silver platter. Good thing I've got a ton of friends to keep me motivated! _


	14. Chapter 13

_Ariadne_

**Chapter 13: You're Taking Me Over**

I woke up in a cold bed, which was not unusual considering August rose with the sun. She had probably been up for at least an hour. I sat up and stretched before jumping down from the bunk, and heard voices outside.

"Because a javelin is the only thing that's big enough so he can't break it, but easy enough for me to throw." August seemed to be in the middle of explaining something to Annabeth, who in turn found whatever August was talking about to be amusing. The door swung open to the two of them looking very dapper for a day after a death. I knew she wasn't; putting on a show for me had become a talent of hers.

"What did he expect you to do with it inside? I mean, he must know you can't throw it." She asked, chuckling at whatever story August had told her.

"Damned if I know. He brings me the dumbest things sometimes." August finished, then looked up at me. "Good morning night owl! How was your sleep?" She asked, walking behind me and grabbing her stuff from off the top bunk.

"It was nice. Cold at first." I remarked with a smile, remembering how I had woken up at two in the morning, shivering in my bunk. Annabeth with her wool blanket and winter sleeping bag, and August with her built in space heater of a body may have been used to Chiron throwing some winter cheer into Half-Blood by adding some snowfall, but my summer sleeping bag and I were not. So I decided to pay August's bunk a visit.

"That's what I'm here for." August said as she shoved her sleeping bag back into it's sack. More like punched it in. August was about as gentle as a brick to the face.

"Where did you run off to so early?" I asked Annabeth. She usually slept as late as I did.

"I went to visit Percy before we started planning for today." She responded quickly. I knew for a fact she was hiding something, but didn't push her any further.

"I got a concussion this morning!" August exclaimed like it was the coolest thing in the world. I looked at her like she was crazy, but then again I'm sure she is.

"How on earth did you manage that?" I asked. That seemed like an impossible feat; she healed almost instantly.

"Newman was trying to get me to play fetch with a javelin. He turned his head really fast as he was holding it in his mouth, and then he hit me. Luckily," She turned towards Annabeth, "Annabeth heard the noise and came to my rescue. I'm all better now." She still had the goofy grin on her face, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"It's about time someone knocked some sense into you." I joked, jumping on to the bunk and leaning my head against her shoulder. She responded by shoving me down and pinning me on the bed with her knees.

"Haha, so funny. It actually kind of hurt you know." August deadpanned sarcastically. She slipped the hair tie off my wrist and stretched it between her thumb and pointer finger, smiling that same mischievous smile. "Just like this will."

"August NO! Don't even think about it!" I protested, but it was too late. She lifted up my shirt, and snapped in on my hip. "OW! Ow ow ow! Christ that hurt!" I whined, tears welling up in my eyes. It's amazing how I can take broken ribs, knife wounds, burns, cuts, and bruises no problem, and yet someone snaps a rubber band on me and I instantly turn into the biggest wimp ever. "Annabeth make her stop!" I begged, only half kidding. If I let August continue, we'd both need surgery afterward.

"August, that's spousal abuse." Annabeth said half interested from her bunk. She was already packing and going over a checklist while my sadistic girlfriend was torturing me, again. Some great older sister she was.

August laughed maniacally as loomed over me. "Next time you won't make a joke about concussions." She smiled and let me up. I responded by punching her in the arm. "Ow! Ok, we're even." She grumbled and slid down off the bunk. "I'm going to get my stuff ready and then head back home for a bit. See you two in a few." She walked out the door, running towards Cabin 7.

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't need help with anything. I'll be back." I said as I walked out the door towards cabin seven. As I stepped onto the porch, it occurred to me that I had never seen Apollo's cabin empty. This would be different. I knocked to make sure August was even in the cabin.

"Door's unlocked, come in." She yelled from inside. I pushed the door open to a cabin that looked like the ER at a rock show instead of a rock star loft rented out by several college students. Amps, a few stray guitars, a shelf of poetry books, and a large medical cabinet all took up the free space inside. "Hey you." August said from on top of her bunk, which was strewn with the contents of her backpack as she repacked it.

"So your head is ok then?" I asked, watching her meticulously examine each thing, then hap hazardously shove it in. I will never understand the inner workings of her brain, and it kills me everyday.

"Was it ever?" August asked with a slight smile. I hoisted myself on to the bunk next to her. It was amazing how well she played the laid back card when I knew she was freaking out on the inside. I could see the anxiety in her eyes, even though she was trying to hide it from me.

"Not really." I responded. I took my hand and tilted her face towards mine. I saw the nervousness in her eyes, the red of her skin, and felt the heat start to radiate off of her. "How do you stand the heat?" I asked, wondering how she could stand being so hot, literally and figuratively. Not that I minded it really; it did make winter more appealing.

"I can't really feel it, even when it is voluntary. It kind of just feels like I'm near a heater or I stuck my hands in warm water. The only problems I have is that it does tend to make me more tired afterwards." She said with a nervous chuckle, and then looked up me worriedly. "Does it hurt you?"

"No, it doesn't. I do end up sweating more that I used to though." I explained, though I was no longer really interested in talking. I ran my fingers through her hair and pulled her into my lips. She didn't protest as she kissed back.

The interesting part of our relationship is what happens when August and I are intimate. Where August is usually the more headstrong and aggressive one in our ordinary lives, when it comes to romance, that's my role. She's unusually sweet and soft, but I'm usually the one being aggressive and demanding.

I ran my finger nails down her back, grabbing a handful of her hair as I continued kissing ferociously.

August moved one hand to my face, gently taking it in hers and stroking it, pulling her lips away from mine. I wanted to continue, but she suddenly stopped and looked deep into my eyes.

"As much as I am enjoying this, I really do have to get ready." She said, looking at me with the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen. Everyone says that every camper under a certain God has the same eyes, but I don't think that's true. August's were far more sapphire and radiant than any other Apollo camper I'm aware of.

"Arry, are you listening to me?" She asked, snapping me out of staring. I shook those thoughts out of my head and tried to get back on track; this was a quest, and I needed to start thinking ahead.

"Fine. For once, you're the smart one." I said, stroking her straw colored hair back. I slid off her bunk and made my way towards the door. "When you get back, I want to make sure you have the weaponry for each god memorized in case, Gods forbid, we get separated and you have to know what to look for." I instructed, hoping that she would listen.

"Roger that. I already think I know most of them, though. Wouldn't hurt to look back over I suppose." She said, nodding her head like she had made up her mind.

"I trust you will." I nodded, "Unlike Percy, you actually attempt to learn about your obstacles before jumping into things."

"Hey, who says we both can't be the smart ones?" August asked with a smile and shrug.

"See you in a few then." I walked out of the cabin with more on my mind than just the quest.

August was more than just a girlfriend to me. She was part of me, and the connection between us was frighteningly strong. That being said, August was my biggest distraction. Even before our first quest together, and especially after, August had always managed to catch my eye at the worst possible times. During combat training, if she even crossed the battlefield in my range of vision I would have taken a punch to the upper body because I wasn't paying attention to my opponent. Or during crafts while she was working on her own bracelet, mine would be messed up by the time class was over just because I was too busy paying attention to what she had to say or what she was doing, and that shouldn't even be possible; my mother is the goddess of crafts!

My mind has always been my most valuable asset to me. I've always been brains over brawns or over heart, but August made for a whole different ball game. The mind didn't matter anymore when I was around her, and that scared me the most about this relationship. The first thing that Annabeth ever taught me was that not thinking meant mistakes, and mistakes could mean death. And yet August had taken that asset from me. Thinking didn't apply when I was around her, and that scared me. What would happen on this quest now that I allowed myself to not think when I was around her? I don't know what my fatal flaw is, but if I had to guess, it would be my attachment, or dare I say, _addiction_ to August.

* * *

_Sorry for the long break; had finals to study for. I'm on break now, so I should have some more time to update!  
Also, this chapter sucks. Sorry..._


	15. Chapter 14

_Ariadne_

**Chapter 14: Black or White**

Today was a day of being productive, or so I had hoped. I threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater-vest over a button down, not exactly carrying about the odd mix. Martha would live. August would be home for several hours, which gave me plenty of time to research. I made myself a hot cup of tea and opened a book on the dual pairs of the Greeks. It's an unusual thing to see pairs or groups of four within the Greek mythos; pairs usually ended tragically, and four was regarded as the number of death. The correlation between the dual pairs and the fact that pairs ended in a dark tone made for an interesting set up for a quest. Just as I was getting into my studies, the door opened.

"You look like what would happen if a Catholic school girl got together with a punk." Annabeth joked, sitting across from me in the chair next to the bookshelf.

"Oh what a coincidence! That's kind of exactly what happened." I responded sarcastically.

"Find anything?" She asked, picking up a book on the dual nature of the Greek Gods.

"Not far enough in yet. Just the basics for right now." I said, getting back into the book.

Most of the dual pairs made sense as to why they opposed each other. Athena and Ares were both war gods, but on the opposite ends of the spectrum. Ares what hot headed and temperamental, but a brute warrior who loved nothing more than to fight and slay enemies. Athena, on the other hand, was level headed and thought things through before jumping into battle. Her whole idea behind war was "measure twice cut once", while Ares preferred "nuke the whole fucking tree." And then there were gods who didn't make a whole ton of sense at first, such as Hermes and Hephaestus. At first, the two seem like they would have nothing to do with each other, but as I looked deeper, I found the correlation was there. Hermes was a traveler, messenger, and deep down a thief. He was fast and limber as well as crafty; and his whole idea revolved around "take what you can't make." Hephaestus was a stationary guy who kept to himself. His life's work was not welcoming to thieves, as he prided himself in the things that he made with his own hands.

"Well that's interesting." Annabeth said to herself, snapping me out of my readings.

"What is?" Now I was curious.

"Well what if the quest meant more than just dual pairs. It stated duality in general, and the Gods are all known to have a dual side to them, good or bad." Annabeth explained, tapping her knee as she thought.

"I suppose that is true, but what does that mean for us?" I asked, wondering what Annabeth might be thinking about in terms of this quest.

"What if the quest has to do with the darker side of each God? Ares is a brute of a warrior with the heart of a ten year old, Apollo owns plague as well as his medicine, Aphrodite is lustful and vain, and I could go on." She said, looking off in thought.

"That seems rather plausible." I said, now interested in her theory. "You don't think they'd test us that way though, do you?" I was a little nervous about that; knowing that Annabeth's fatal flaw of hubris was shared with Zeus would make for an extremely hard test on her part. Or August; her fatal flaw of needing protect everyone she cared about would get in the way when being put to any or all of the tests. And then there was me. I didn't know my flaw, and whose to say I wouldn't find out the hard way.

"If they do, which may happen, we must be on our toes. Who knows what they'll throw at us." Annabeth seemed a little annoyed, like she just realized how hard this quest would be. Suddenly, there was a large flash of light from outside. The door swung open revealing two goddesses, only one of which I was on good terms with.

"Hera, dear, we couldn't have just sent a message or appeared in a vision?" Aphrodite asked, still looking as gorgeous as ever even though she was visibly annoyed with her cohort. Hera was not my favorite goddess, namely because she threatened to have August killed if she didn't accept godhood, and she didn't exactly like the idea of anything outside of her idea of the "family unit." Annabeth had problems with the goddess too, but for different reasons. Let's just say that they're tiff with each other is the reason that Annabeth has a deep hatred of cows and stopped eating beef.

"Where's the third one?" Hera demanded, looking between the two of us. She looked regal and cold, not someone I would want as a mother by any stretch of the imagination. I was glad she didn't have demigod children.

"Hera, let's not be rude." Aphrodite suggested, stepping in front of Hera to address the two of us. "But, she is right. We do need to speak to all three of you if that is possible." I stood up and gestured towards the two empty armchairs that sat in a circle along with the ones we had been sitting in.

"My Ladies, please take a seat. I'll go find August and be right back." I said, walking towards the door. I looked back to see Annabeth giving me a death glare, angry that I was leaving her to deal with an old foe by herself. I hoped August hadn't left yet, but thankfully as soon as I stepped out August was running towards our cabin.

"I saw the flash. More Gods?" She asked. She looked very heroic in her clothing of choice. I had gotten her an Assassin's Creed hoodie for her birthday that she was now wearing along with a pair of light grey jeans and leather combat boots. It made her seem almost like she had stepped out of a JR Tolken novel.

"Please come in. Hera and Aphrodite just showed up." I ushered her inside. She stepped in front of me bowing to the goddess before sitting down.

"My ladies. What seems to be the trouble?" August asked, taking a seat in the last open armchair that happened to be in between Aphrodite's and mine.

"Very nice to see you again Augustine." Aphrodite said, giving August a pleasant smile. It bothered me greatly when I noticed August turning pink and was unable to meet the Goddesses eyes. "Augustine, you are aware that neither of us are battle born goddesses." Aphrodite continued, going back to being serious.

"Yes, I am aware." August responded, still ready to listen. She looked like a puppy waiting for a command. My jealously was really taking over as I watched her reactions.

"You need to retrieve my staff from Las Vegas, that dreadful place." Hera interjected, seemingly disinterested in Aphrodite's formalities.

"Oh no, not Las Vegas." Annabeth groaned, looking just as disgusted at the city as Hera. I would have to explain the Lotus Hotel story to August later.

"Hera, you're forgetting that my mirror is there too. This isn't just about you." Aphrodite looked almost angry with the other goddess, but her face immediately softened as she turned back towards August. I really wished she wouldn't use those eyes on my girlfriend.

"Here's the problem though," Aphrodite continued, "Everything is energy, and as Goddesses, we read certain patterns of energy in order to find what we're looking for if it is far away from us." Aphrodite explained. August nodded like she understood. "But the problem here is that Las Vegas is completely filled with chaotic energy. Though we were able to sense our items in the city, we cannot pin point the exact location. You're going to have to do some searching throughout the city in order to find the staff and the mirror, which may prove a problem due to your ages." She finished, looking rather annoyed.

"I'm eighteen. That's legally an adult." Annabeth said.

"Vegas is a twenty one and over city I'm afraid." Hera interjected again.

"That's fine. We'll take the back way in Hermes style." August said, another jester like smile taking over her lips. She was really trying to play it up; I could just see it in her body language.

"Why do you think they placed it there?" I mused out loud. The location didn't make a lot of sense.

"I'm just as clueless. Las Vegas is where stable relationships go to die." Hera said, looking more disgusted by the minute.

"I myself have never been a huge fan, as odd as that may seem." Aphrodite continued. "Nothing stable ever spawns from a night in Las Vegas. Even though many marriages come out of there, almost all of them fail. True love is not held sacred."

"Well there's your answer." Annabeth said, looking like it was obvious. "Whoever is hiding these items is putting them in places that are the opposite of where you would expect them. Hiding my mother's shield and Ares's sword in a cave where there is no real connection to the outside world of people seems like the last place either of them would look."

"Regardless, you will be finding them. If you can do it for Athena, you can do it for me. I must be off, I have business elsewhere." Hera said, standing up and walking outside before taking off in a blaze of light.

"I'm awfully sorry for her mood. She's been like this since we discovered the items missing." Aphrodite explained.

"Doesn't make me appreciate her attitude any more." Annabeth griped. I shot her a look; no use getting into any more trouble with the goddess.

"Do you have any idea where the other items are? Have any other Gods told you anything?" August asked. Aphrodite looked pensive for a second, and then answered.

"Though I've not heard anything accept for the whereabouts of Athena's and Ares' weapons, it might not hurt to look into exploring Hawaii again. After all, it is where sky, earth, fire and sea all meet. You're bound to find something there." Aphrodite suggested. I didn't deny that she had a point.

"But if there isn't anything there, then we may as well have wasted precious time." Annabeth argued. She was so contrary sometimes.

"No, I think Aphrodite is right." August interjected. She would think that Goddess was right about anything by the way she wasn't able to pull her eyes away for a second. "Hawaii is full of activity; if we don't find the items, we're probably going to find Typhon himself if anything."

"What makes you think Typhon is in Hawaii?" Annabeth asked. August turned to her to answer.

"Who do you think let Hyperion out?"

* * *

_And I'm on Christmas break. Awesome! I'll probably be updating like, a hell of a lot of chapters back to back because I got a bunch done and most of these up coming ones are filler.  
I've missed you guys! _


	16. Chapter 15

_August_

**Chapter 15: Working it Out**

So it turns out I can get concussions. What does that mean for other injuries if I'm not awake to realize I have them, I'm not sure. But, I would worry about that later. Right now, I was busy having a revelation. I had figured it out; my quest this past summer had been a distraction. I was sure Typhon had let out Hyperion in order to weaken camp forces, and now he was trying everything he could to pick us off one by one until there's no one left to stop him. His ideas were perfect, and that made me more scared than anything.

"He let himself out." Ariadne responded to my question.

"Unlikely." Annabeth argued. "I've never known a Titan to simply take full form or be unleashed without help. Even Kronos had his champions." I saw her face almost go pained as the word 'champion' spilled out. I knew that she was thinking about a lost friend, Luke.

I knew about Luke and his trials; Percy had told me about him when he was explaining the first Titan war to me. He did a nice job not putting Luke into a bad light considering all he had done to the camp. He told me that Luke was a vulnerable but strong spirit who went looking for comfort from his messed up life in all the wrong places. He couldn't have foreseen the damage he would cause, though he knew what he was doing would hurt people he loved. In the end he actually saved the day for everyone through sacrifice, redeeming himself. I also understood that Luke was still a very sore subject for Annabeth, who had admired him so highly only to have her admiration crushed. I had never felt that sort of anguish, and I hope I never have to. I never brought up the fact that I knew about Annabeth and Luke's past, and their journey to the camp when she was young; though I'm positive she knew that I knew.

"But then how did Typhon get out to let Hyperion out?" Ariadne asked, still skeptical.

"That's the question isn't it?" Aphrodite said, a sad smile across her face.

"They never locked up Echidna." Annabeth stated, looking like she had just figured something out.

"Who?" I had no idea who Echidna was. Ariadne had taught me about Typhon a few days after we had returned from our first quest, but she had stopped giving me lessons after Annabeth and Percy had finished their business in Jupiter. Annabeth had picked up on the relationships and stories of the main Gods, which was vast and extensive. Those stories alone took up the rest of the summer, and we hadn't touched back on Titans since.

"Echidna is the mate of Typhon and mother of all monsters. She was never trapped under Mount Etna like her mate, and was free to roam the land with her children as trials for future heroes. The original Argus was said to have killed her where she slept at one point, but monsters don't stay down for long." Annabeth explained.

"What do you mean they don't?" Again, that was something I had never heard. I always assumed that once something died, it was long gone.

"Monsters don't go by the same rules as people, August. They reform time and time again. Such as there's only one Minotaur, but he just comes back lots of times." Ariadne said. That bothered me; I didn't want to have to face off against Wolfman again.

"So she's just out running around then." I really didn't like what I was hearing.

"Essentially. It would make sense that she would want her mate back." Annabeth mused.

"If I may interject," Aphrodite said. My attention immediately sprang back to her. I won't deny that I may have a slight thing for the Goddess, but then again, who doesn't? "Typhon is still trapped. There have been no signs that he has escaped the mountain."

"So then Echidna has been the one distracting us. She's making sure we're weakened so she can bring her mate back." Annabeth concluded, looking bitter. I didn't blame her as I felt the same way.

"I'm afraid you may have a solid argument. Regardless, I must be off." Aphrodite stood up to leave, and out of instinct I immediately stood up as well. I saw Ariadne roll her eyes out of my peripherals. "If I hear any news on the whereabouts of other items, I will have Hermes deliver a message. Until then, I'll be around." With that, I shielded my eyes from the blinding light as she disapparated back to Olympus.

"Why didn't any of you tell me that monsters just, you know, come back?" I asked, annoyed that everyone had failed to mention that largely important fact.

"I thought Ariadne had pointed that out." Annabeth looked at her sister, giving her an annoyed look.

"Hey, don't blame me. I was cut short before I could explain anything. Two weeks is not a lot of time to explain the mechanics of Half-Blood." Ariadne retaliated.

"But that should be the first thing you teach someone! When I first started tutoring Percy, one of the very first things I told him was that monsters come back and we were only around camp for three days before our first quest!" Annabeth argued, now looking angry.

"Because Percy's father is one of the big three! It's only logical that you would explain that to him first because he's bound to run into monsters more than any other camper. Sorry for not assuming August was going to have to face down the same trials as he was!" Now Ariadne was mad.

"And you didn't think that when our own mother had given her a hand that August wasn't just as important?" Annabeth stood up and pointed a finger at her sister.

"Gods lay off it would you? I made a mistake, and it's not like you haven't had your fair share of them yourself. Oh wait, in your head you haven't! Miss Chase, queen of hubris!" Ariadne snapped back. Annabeth's face went livid, and I knew Ariadne had said something completely wrong.

"At least I'm not afraid of my own shadow! Grow up and start facing down your own fears!" And now it was Ariadne's turn to be hurt.

"I'm not scared anymore, and I'm certainly not afraid of you!" Ariadne threw her book down, ready to physically brawl. I had heard enough; I didn't want them to fight all the way through the quest. I put two fingers in my mouth and blew.

"Ow! Jesus, could that be anymore shrill?" Ariadne complained as she threw her hands up to her ears.

"Got your attention didn't it?" I said, giving her a stern look. "For fucks sake, you guys need to learn to chill out! I don't want this quest to be littered with fighting, ok? It doesn't matter that I wasn't told that monsters come back; we can't go back and fix that, and I know it now so what difference does it make? What matters is that we've got our work cut out for us. Now, I'm going home for a few hours to pack and tell my mother that I'll be on business. Please, for the love of the Gods, keep preparing and stop fighting." I instructed, looking between the two of them to make sure they heard me.

"Fine, you're right. Don't be long, I'm thinking we may head out tonight." Annabeth stated, sitting back down to her book. It surprised me how well she took my instructions, considering the fact that I had never raised my voice at her until just now. Maybe she realized how dumb the argument was.

"Whatever you say, O' champion of Aphrodite- oops! I mean, Athena." Ariadne spat out bitterly, seeming pissed. I knew it was probably because of the fact I was admittedly a little bit too eager around Aphrodite. It didn't give her the right to talk to me like that though.

"Don't give me that." I said softly. I knew I was in the wrong.

"You deserve it." She grumbled.

I sighed and turned towards the exit. "I'll be back in a few." With that, I walked out the door.

As I returned home, my mother had already started to worry about what was happening. The cryptic texts I had sent her saying things along the line of "something came up at camp, I've been called in" didn't exactly sit well with her. That being said, I wasn't surprised when I was greeted with a look of concern more than a warm welcome.

"So run this all by me again." My mother demanded, eyeing me from across the kitchen table.

"Athena came to Ariadne's house, I said yes to her request. She sent me to go retrieve her shield in a cave system in Kentucky. Then Rachel, the Oracle, texted with two new prophecies. Turns out that all the Gods are all missing their special item that is their main symbol. So, I'm on a quest to go find these items and return them. I'll be back by the 21st." I summarized. I looked at her, hoping for understanding. She sighed and nodded.

"Well ok then. You better get packing." She said, standing up and giving me a hug from behind. "I'm so proud of you for being responsible and brave, but you must know how scary this is for me." She said, voice shaking.

"I know. It's scary for me too." I responded as I turned to walk up the stairs. My room was organized for being so decorated. Books, CDs, video games, and clothes all had their place with which they were sorted with neat perfection. Will had drilled cleanliness into me over the summer.

"A clean cabin is a healthy cabin." He would say as he made sure all of our supplies were organized and in the right place. After eight weeks of that, you start to make a habit out of it. Also, it helped my concentration. ADHD was hard enough as is without disorganized clutter.

Trying to make sure I didn't forget anything, I grabbed my journal, the first thing on my list and also my list keeper. I love to write because it keeps my head from exploding with random thoughts all the time. So, I jotted down a list of things I needed to gather, lest I forget something stupid.

Shirts

A pair of thicker jeans

Underwares and such

Hairbrush

Gloves

Warm hat

Shoes

Mouthwash

Maps

iPhone + headphones

Deodorant

Sleeping bag

After that, I started gathering stuff. Shirts, check; jeans, check; mouthwash and deodorant, check and check. I went down the list, putting each thing on my bed next to my backpack. As I continued on, a picture on my bedside table caught my eye.

It was of Ariadne. I had taken it at camp the week after we returned. She was leaning up against the side of the cabin with her arms behind her head in her bikini top and jean shorts, wearing my Ray Bans with the words "No H8" painted across her stomach, which I had painted it on her as a joke while she was sleeping. I had made her laugh about something right before I took it, so the smile came out perfectly natural and candid. I smiled to myself while looking at it for a million different reasons. While the pose is self was very cute, she was incredibly hot in it. She rocked a body of a Goddess, and it drove me crazy.

"I gotta keep packing." I mumbled to myself as I continued to gather my stuff, trying to figure out how light I could get without forgetting anything. Shoes, check; sleeping bag, check; maps, check. I went down the list, still gathering all my stuff. That same damn picture caught my eye again.

"Jesus Arry. You're not even here and you're distracting me." I put the picture face down as I tried to continue. My mind wandered elsewhere though.

I shook my head trying to rid myself of all of the little things she does playing through my mind over and over; they way she plays with my hair while I'm busy doing something, leaning against me even when standing up, laughing at my admittedly stupid jokes, biting my shoulder to try and get my attention, or even just the dumb short texts she'll send me saying stuff like "you're awesome" and "I 3 your face."

I stared at the now face down picture and felt guilty about being flirty around Aphrodite. Ariadne loved me despite all logical reason, and I loved her just as much. And yet here I was showing off for someone other than her, despite the fact that I don't want anyone else. I knew that I shouldn't let the fact that I find Aphrodite attractive show in front of Ariadne. It wasn't fair to her or her esteem, as it was already rocky.

But then I started to feel a little irked. What's the problem with finding Aphrodite, queen of seduction and beauty, attractive? It's not like I'm ever going to hook up with her, and even if I had the opportunity I wouldn't take it. Ariadne was my only true love, and I wouldn't let a pretty face get in the way.

I knew that I was wrong though. I can't justify my attraction towards anyone else, goddess or no. As I turned the picture back up, I silently promised myself that I'd get through this quest and I'd do it for Ariadne.

* * *

_This will play a role later on in the story. Just be prepared. _


	17. Chapter 16

_August _

**Chapter 16: Here it Goes Again **

I lay on my bed writing a plan down on how I would lead this quest. I had done some snooping around Athena's cabin a few months ago while on my way to visit Ariadne, mostly out of morbid curiosity, and had found an interesting artifact hidden away in a darker corner of the attic.

It was a ball of twine, more like yarn really, that was made of what looked to be spun gold. At first I had no idea what it was, until I went to check the time on my cellphone and realized it wasn't in my pocket. Upon wishing that I knew where I had left it, the yarn ball shook, and the end pointed me in the right direction of my phone. Of course I snagged it immediately, and had been using it ever since to find lost objects.

I turned the page in my notebook, only to find an unsurprisingly well-drawn doodle of Newman lying on his back. Instantly, I knew Ariadne had probably put it there for me to find at some point, and I completely lost my train of thought as I stared at it and thought of her. It took a good three minutes to come back to reality.

"There's no way I'm making it through this quest with Ariadne without getting killed." I mumbled to myself. I thanked the Gods Annabeth was coming with us. I feared that if she weren't there, I'd be more caught up in Ariadne than saving the world. Just then, my phone rang. I sprinted back to my bed to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey you, I was wondering if you had heard of this song from this band." Ariadne said through the receiver. My stomach tied itself into an anxious knot; I knew she was still mad at me, and I knew this conversation wasn't just about music.

"Which song?" I asked, at least grateful that she had picked a topic I liked to start with before she tore into me like a bag of chips.

"You know, the one that goes 'let this be our little secret, no one needs to know we're feeling higher and higher and higher.'" She sang the line to me, and I knew exactly which song it was. My heart stopped hearing it, as Ariadne gives herself such little credit in her singing; she actually has a very lovely voice.

"Little Secrets by Passion Pit. My favorite song by them." I answered. I waited for the bomb to go off.

"Thanks, it's been stuck in my head all day." She answered.

"You have a very lovely singing voice." I said. I smiled to myself; I honestly just liked hearing her voice in general.

"It's not anywhere near as good as yours." I could hear her blush over the phone. I felt my own start to creep up on me too. There was a silence for a few seconds before I spoke up again. Maybe we could let this whole thing blow over.

"I'll be there in about an hour. Anything else you need before I hang up to keep packing?" I asked, though I really didn't want to hang up. Or maybe I did. Well if she had no other reason for calling, then I did.

"I'm sorry for fighting in front of you with Annabeth. Annabeth and I are close, but she's really hard on me sometimes. I think she knows she's not going to be councilor forever, and she wants me to take over. I get it, I have to be the best in order to take the crown, but she worries that no one will ever be as good as her. It's a fatal flaw thing." She explained. I understood how that would be a hard situation for the both of them.

"I understand, but I don't want you guys to continue to fight all the time. Maybe talking things out like you just did would help?" I suggested.

They were both scared I could tell, but neither one of them could swallow their pride to say sorry or to admit their fears and frustrations. Such is the life when your mother passes down a fatal flaw like Hubris. Though, I don't think Ariadne's fatal flaw is hubris. In fact, I don't know anyone more humble than Ariadne. She's proud of her work, sure, but she's not one to flaunt it like her brother Malcolm or Annabeth. In fact, maybe her humbleness and self-doubt is her fatal flaw.

"Possibly. Look, I'll figure something out. August?" She asked, making sure I was listening.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for saying what I said to you. I uh… I'm not good with jealousy." She explained, stammering over her words.

"I know. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have played it up so much. I just uh… she has that effect on me you know. But I don't like that she does. I don't want you to think that you're not number one in my life." I said, trying to figure out just what to say. Nothing sounded right.

"She has that effect on everyone except for Athena's kids. Athena is immune to her charms, so I can't relate to you. But, I know it's not really your fault, and I shouldn't have gotten so mad." She apologized again.

"Wait… you're not affected?" I asked. That was news to me; I thought Aphrodite had that charm power over everyone. Even a couple girls from Ares cabin have been known to admit that if they had to, they'd switch for Aphrodite.

"Yep, always been like that. Guess that's why my siblings and I suck at romance." Ariadne responded with a nervous laugh.

"That's not true! I find you very romantic." I argued. Well, maybe it's just the fact that I find every little thing she does magic.

"And I think you're very charming." She responded. Again, my heart almost stopped. I felt completely shitty.

"Ariadne, don't ever begin to think that I find anyone to be better in any way over you. Ok?" I closed my eyes and ground my teeth together.

"August, I know. I'm not mad." Ariadne sounded comforting, but it didn't help anything.

"Ok good. I love you and I'll see you in an hour." I said, exhaling deeply.

"OK, I'll see you soon." With that, she hung up. I still felt awful.

"So you promise to be back by the 23rd?" My mother asked again, still looking worried.

"I promise I will be back. Until then, make sure that Santa keeps my Christmas money safe." I said as I hugged my mother goodbye. She saw me off as I mounted Toli and took off towards the camps. I knew that I had my work cut out for me, and the flight didn't bring me much joy as we continued on our way. Thankfully the trip was short, and I made it back to Half-Blood around four. Ariadne was waiting for me at the entrance.

"Annabeth wants to head out tonight. Are you ok with that?" Ariadne asked as I dismounted and walked towards her.

"That's fine. The sooner we get this over with the better." I responded, stroking my hair out of my face from the wind blown flight. Ariadne looked as gorgeous as ever, with her hair put up in a pony-tale. She had changed since the summer. Well, I take that back. She hadn't really changed all that much physically since the summer.

She was still sleek and fit, pale, her hair was still slightly curly and dark brown, her eyes still the storm cloud grey they always were. But there was something different. Something that made her look more mature, like a young adult and less like a teen. Maybe it's the fact that her facial features matured to look more like her mother, or maybe it's just the fact that she is vastly more mature than me that made her look vastly more mature.

Ariadne nodded me to follow her back towards the cabins. "Percy's already made it to Jupiter. I have a feeling that they're going to move everyone their for the time being. Hey August?" She asked, looking like she had just remembered something.

"Yes Arry?" Now I was worried. That look on her face wasn't a happy one.

"If the hunters were attacked by six furies, what are we going up against?" She asked, looking a scared and nervous at the same time. I instantly felt sick to my stomach. Two furies are bad, but six is terrifying. I was starting to believe that this quest would be the death of all of us.

"Jesus I don't really know…" I trailed off as wiped my face with my hand in anguish. This was not what I wanted to be thinking about encountering. "I don't know what's going to happen next."

"Yeah…" Ariadne said looking down at her feet. Things were looking rather bleak. I pulled her in for a hug that she gladly reciprocated. And then came Newman the monstrous moment ruiner.

"I WANNA GO!" The loud voice of my lion boomed in my head, shocking me out of my hug and back into the real world where he was bounding towards me like a huge kitten.

"Newman, you can't! There's already three of us going." I explained as he begged me with his eyes. That wasn't the real reason I was saying no, but I was still worried for him considering the fact he almost died.

"I went last time!" He pleaded, trying to play up the puppy dog look.

"Correction, we found you last time." I said, trying to ignore him. I was considering just giving in and letting him go, but my instincts were telling me other wise. I was his momma, and I wasn't going to let anything happen to my big furry son.

"This is because of last night?" That shocked me. I didn't expect him to realize what had happened to him, let alone accept that fact.

"Well… look… ok maybe." I finally admitted. "Unless I can keep an eye on you at all times, I'd feel better about you staying here." Newman looked distraught, but nodded and accepted my answer.

"If you say so master." He responded, walking behind me as Ariadne and I made our way back to Athena's cabin. We stepped inside as Annabeth was finishing packing her backpack for the trip.

"Ah, there you are. Ready to head out in a few minutes?" She asked, looking up from her bag.

"Yep, whenever you are."

"And I take it Newman is coming too?" She asked. I almost wanted to say yes.

"No, I think it's best he stays here. I don't want him to distract from the quest." I responded. It wasn't a total lie.

"Alright, if you say so." Annabeth didn't seem too convinced, but dropped the subject. We finished our packing and headed to the stables where our three respective pegasi were waiting. Aurora and Anatolios were waiting patiently with Annabeth's steed of choice, a white Pegasus by the name of Dancer.

"So Chiron knows we're headed out then?" Ariadne asked. Annabeth nodded.

"Already told him that we would head out as soon as August got back. Alright, no use sticking around. Let's go." With that, we mounted and took flight.

* * *

_Oh fuck! I've been so bad. College can and will take all the fun out of writing. I've had NO time to write at all! GAH! But I promise, more chapters soon! _


	18. Chapter 17

_Annabeth_

**Chapter 17: Giggle at the Ghosties **

And there I was again, on another quest to save the world from imminent destruction before a certain date. Deadlines seemed to control my life. The late afternoon sun was warm enough on the flight, but the cold winter air was not easily ignored as we made our way south. I felt the distinct bite of cold on my face, and moved my scarf across my nose and mouth to protect from the stinging. I would have to thank Ariadne for knitting it. The scarf, done in Ravenclaw colors, was an early Christmas present knowing I'd be spending a good bit of time in freezing New York with Percy. August seemed to be generally untouched by the temperature, though Ariadne seemed to be in the same boat as I was. Her scarf, also hand knitted, was done in the style of the 4th Doctor Who. Who says nerds can't have style?

The sprawling landscape underneath us continued to get more and more rural and mountainous as we continued, letting me know we were getting closer and closer to our destination. I watched my two cohorts fly next to me, and couldn't help but notice how determined August looked, and how casual Ariadne seemed. I knew August had a reason; she was probably putting on the leader face for everyone. Ariadne, on the other hand, I had always known to be uptight and on the ball, and yet she seemed perfectly relaxed in flight. Maybe having August as a leader was a good thing.

As I watched them, August motioned to land. We dropped in altitude and swooped in to a snowy clearing. "We're incredibly close to the caves." She said as she dismounted Anatolios.

"How do you know that?" I asked, bemused as to how she could tell where we were from that altitude.

She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a ball of very familiar looking yarn. "I snagged this from your cabin. I hope you don't mind." She said sheepishly. The yarn's end was pointing vehemently towards the right and looked to be shaking.

"I must say, that was a very smart idea." I said watching the yarn. I had found it in the labyrinth workshop amongst other valuable items several years ago. The yarn acted as a living compass of sorts, always pointing in the direction of where the destination in question was, making it a must have for escaping a maze.

It pained me to think that I probably wouldn't have remembered that ball of yarn ever again after the labyrinth quest. All those summers from the age of twelve to sixteen kind of blur together at this point. A lot of painful memories clouded over the nice ones, much to my dismay. In all honesty, I don't think I really want to remember most of the loses from those summers. If the death's of my friends, no, family, weren't giving me enough nightmares to last a life time, always wondering if Luke could be saved would end up destroying me over time if I didn't push it out of my head.

Ariadne looked at the yarn curiously. "What is that?" She asked, watching the living ball of yarn shake in August's grip. It hadn't occurred to me that she wouldn't know what it was; I hadn't explained to her that we had actually kept anything except for the laptop from that quest.

"That ball of yarn is actually an artifact from the labyrinth. Its original intent was to show the holder the way out of the maze, but it can also be used to point the way to a destination of choice." I explained as August started to face in the direction of the yarn's pointing.

"So like an uber specific GPS." Ariadne concluded.

I nodded my head. "Yes, in a sense." I watched as August began to make her way towards the direction of the yarn, and decided it best to follow her. She reminded me of a bloodhound on a trail the way she made her way through the woods, pausing every so often to get her bearings, and then taking off again. I almost had trouble keeping up as she sped through the woods, but then we came to a sudden stop.

"We're here." August stated in a matter of fact tone. The entrance to the cave was marked with a large sign that read "_Mammoth Cave National Park; Entrance_." The stairs and entrance all looked rather used, which was expected from a national park. However, the park itself was deserted.

"Where is everyone?" Ariadne asked, looking around.

"It's winter. The caves usually close for the holidays, so says the website." I said as I made my way towards the entrance. I had done my research like a good Athenian. The better I knew my surroundings, the faster we could get the weapons and leave, the better.

"Which is why I took the back way in. The gates are all closed up and guarded for the holidays." August said, appearing by my side. Looks like she had done her homework as well. "Apparently, there's an underground river here called the River of Styx. Pretty crazy right?"

"Thankfully it has no correlation." Ariadne said, also appearing at my other side.

"Where does the actual river start? You know, the one in LA?" August asked, curious.

"That's a good question." Ariadne said with a half smile. "One of the greater mysteries of the underworld I suppose."

"Well, here we are." August said as we reached the stairs downward. Ariadne and I continued down, but August had stopped at the top of the stairs, staring in to the darkness.

"August, we can't continue on without any light." Ariadne said, waving her down.

"Yeah…" August wasn't moving, and I swear I saw her shaking.

"August? Are you ok?" I asked. Then I remembered; Apollo's kids are all afraid of the dark. I didn't blame her for it, no worse than having an irrationally violent fear of spiders (may they all burn in Tartarus or Eribus).

"S-sure… yeah." August took out her dagger and slashed it open; it's light bathing the path down. She took a deep breath and continued down the stairs in front of us. I looked at Ariadne, trying to read her to make sure everything was ok. She gave me an unsure look and shrugged. At this point, I was silently cursing the both of us for being bad at handling emotional situations. When you're children of the mind, emotions take a back seat. I even had trouble with Percy sometimes, and he and I were bonded like a chemical reaction.

We descended, deeper and deeper. I began to worry about what we may find, but tried to push that thought to the back of my head. "August, do you know where we're supposed to be going?" I asked, hoping she had formed some sort of plan. I didn't want to have to play team mom on this quest.

"Oh… uh yeah, kind of. Hang on." She took out the ball of yarn again and held it up to her face. "The location of Athena's shield, if you please." The yarn started to shake again, and pointed left.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked, watching her. She seemed jumpy and on edge; not something you want to be when on a quest.

"I'll be fine." She said in a rushed tone. We continued deeper and deeper into the cave systems. The light fixtures had been turned off for the winter, making Helios are only light source for the journey. I knew that August had put on a brave face for the sake of the quest, but I knew she was probably having a mini heart attack. Then, I heard humming. It was coming from my left; I looked over to see Ariadne humming with a kind of stupid grin on her face. I listened to her humming for a moment, and began to recognize the song.

Will had introduced Ariadne and me to My Little Pony over the summer, and it wasn't untrue that we had become hooked. Yes, we were brainiacs who loved nothing more than to learn a new skill or study and were known for being the 'mature' campers, but we are not against having fun. I smiled as soon understood what she was humming.

"Seriously?" I asked her, now playing the lyrics over in my own head. "What?" August asked, looking back at us with a confused face. Ariadne smiled at me before breaking into song.

"When I was a little filly and the sun was going down!"

"Oh for gods sake no!" August groaned, knowing full and well about My Little Pony. Ariadne, Nico, Leo and I had pestered her enough about it to make her immediately shutter at the very mention of ponies. Not that she hated ponies, but she had been bombarded by them all summer, which I could see how that would be annoying.

"Darkness and the shadows would always make me frown!" I continued. August shook her head in exasperation.

"I'd hide under my pillow, from what I thought I saw! But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all!" Ariadne sang as August continued on ahead of us, now more annoyed than scared. At least we were substituting one for another. I continued with the lyrics, hoping to break through annoyance into acceptance.

"She said, Pinkie you gotta stand up tall, learn to face your fears, you'll see that they can't hurt you just laugh to make them disappeeeeear." I motioned at Ariadne to continue.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." She looked at me, and then we both broke into song.

"Sooooooo, giggle at the ghosty!"

"You guys seriously I'm trying to-" August started.

"Guffaw at the grossly."

"C'mon this isn't the time for-"

"Crack up at the creepy."

"Oi…" I saw August break a half smile, and knew that our tactics were working.

"Woof it up with the weepy, Chortle at the cooky, Snortle at the-"

"Guys, guys shut up I seriously think I just heard growling!" August snapped back into tense mode as Ariadne and I stopped singing to listen. Maybe singing in a monster infested cave was a bad idea. Correction; singing in a monster infested cave was an AWFUL idea, and I instantly regretted it. I wanted to kick myself for being so stupid. My heart stopped when I heard the growling too. August shined her dagger around the cavern, hoping to spot the source of the noise. Suddenly, the light caught a glimpse of something flicking back and forth. August shone the dagger a little bit farther, revealing the smiling demonic face of a very large Sphinx and the flicking tail attached to it. I had had a run in with a sphinx a while back on a quest with Percy, which hadn't ended as planned. I tensed and prepared to fight.

"What has four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three in the evening?" It asked in a low, porn star esque voice.

"A human." Ariadne answered in a half shaking voice.

"Correct!" The sphinx said as it eyed the three of us. "But, you three are still going to die." With that, it rose and lunged.

I barely had time to react as it made it's way towards us. Ariadne had zoomed off around it, August had jumped over its head on top of it, and that left me to plunge my knife into its chest. It roared and reared up, knocking August off. She came tumbling down, but managed to land on her feet and take off back towards the front of the creature. She slashed up and down, trying to maintain focus on her own moves as well as her opponents. I would have to thank Percy for teaching her so well. Unfortunately, the beast had apparently learned a thing or two about fighting, because none of us could get a hit in without almost losing our heads to it's claws.

"I thought you guys were supposed to let us through if we answered correctly!" I heard Ariadne's voice all around the cave as she moved around at invisible speed; she was trying to confuse the beast so it wouldn't be able to pin point our location. I admired her use of strategy.

"I've been given specific orders to kill you regardless." It hissed.

"From who?" August asked, blocking a slashing claw and kicking the sphinx in the face. I had donned my hat to sneak around to the side of the creature and climb on top of it so I could get a better hit. I hoped that between the two of them, August and Ariadne could keep the monster distracted while I killed it.

"That's on a need to know basis." It growled. I was having a hard time staying on the monster as it slashed, bit, and thrashed at its attackers. Araidne had apparently managed to slash the face a few times before having to back off again as gold dust was spilling from every direction.

"Well, we need to know." Ariadne's voice sounded through the chamber. Just a little bit longer, I thought as I held on for dear life on what was probably the worst bull ride in the history of ever.

"Alright, enough chat." August yelled as she swiped as hard as the she could at the beast, but it managed to move just in time and almost catch her in it's claw. August had thankfully jumped and flipped over the claw, but I knew the monster was getting tired of fighting. It was now or never. I pulled myself up so I was straddling the neck of the creature, and plunged my knife in.

"FOUL… LOW LIFE." The sphinx boomed. I twisted it deeper; no one insults me and gets away with it. "This… wasn't… supposed… to happen…" It hissed out in a last attempt to stay alive. Suddenly, I felt the beast shaking, and it exploded into dust. I started to fall as the solidity underneath me suddenly disappeared and landed on top of my sister.

"Ow…" Ariadne grumbled and sat up as I pulled my hat off.

"Thanks for breaking my fall." I said as I stood up and gave her a hand to help her up.

"Thanks for breaking my ribs." She said in a sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes.

"You're fine. Let's keep moving then, shall we?" I wanted to be out of this cave just as bad as August did at this point. We continued on through the corridors, following the directions of the yarn, left and right, deeper and deeper.

"For the Gods' sake, how deep is this cave system anyways?" August asked, sounding more annoyed than scared.

"It's the largest system of caves in America. I'd say it's pretty deep." I responded, trying to see my surroundings with what little light there was. If worst came to worst, we needed an escape plan.

"Whoa, something's up. Yarn ball here is going crazy." Ariadne said as she watched the ball of yarn shake and point at the large cavern in front of us. It was beautiful. The light from outside was showing through an opening in the ceiling, revealing a large room about the size of a very large church cathedral. The center of the room was a large underground lake about the size of an Olympic sized swimming pool, but probably very deep.

Above our heads where the opening to the outside world was, hung large vines that cascaded down in a very prehistoric fashion. I was speechless as I looked around at my surroundings. And then I spotted it. Up at the top of the cavern floating at the opening was my mother's shield.

* * *

_Guess who came across a long stream of time to write? ME! YAY! _


	19. Chapter 18

_Annabeth _

**Chapter 18: **

Now that we had found the shield, the only question now was how to get it.

"Yarn ball, please point me in the direction of Ares' sword." August asked the yarn as she looked up at the shield. The yarn shook, and pointed downwards into the lake. "Ah… I see." August studied both directions, thinking about probably the same thing as I was.

"I could try and climb the vines to get to the shield. They go in a pretty distinct pattern towards the top. It shouldn't be hard." Ariadne speculated as she studied the best path towards the shield. She was right; climbing would be somewhat easy for athletic people such as us.

"Ok, so how do we get to the sword?" I asked, looking at the freezing water. I certainly wouldn't be the one to get that sword for various reasons. One, the water looked to be about freezing temperature; two, I can't breath underwater without Percy; three, I can't swim very well. I didn't like the water so I never bothered to learn properly, even with the boyfriend I had.

"That's not a problem." August said as she took her jacket off, then started unbuttoning her flannel shirt.

"August! You'll get hypothermia!" Ariadne whined as August laid her shirt and jacket down at the bank and began to undo her pants.

"No I won't. I can't remember? I'll heat up, go get the sword, and come back." August responded.

"You can't breathe under water." I reminded her. That part was true; August didn't have the same water bending skills as Percy, or any for that matter. In fact, Poseidon didn't have any connection between him and Apollo at all. Poseidon didn't really care either way for his nephew. What August had planned, or more accurately _didn't _have planned, was beyond me.

"Well let's just hope that Poseidon is on my side this time." August responded like it was no big deal. She pulled her pants and socks off, and threw them over towards her other clothes, leaving just her sports bra and underwear. "No time like the present." August said as she focused and heated, then jumped in.

"Well August is right. No time like the present I suppose." I said as I jumped up and grabbed a hold of the first vine and began to climb. I had always been good at rope climbing, and thanked the gods I hadn't skipped any gym classes like all the other girls in my high school were so fond of doing.

"What do you want me to do?" Ariadne asked as I ascended.

"Just… keep watch as we get the… weapons…" I grunted as I jumped from one vine to another.

"Ok, will do." She responded from below. I continued my climb upwards, and hoped to the gods that August was ok down below. The vines were dry from the winter hibernation, making for easier gripping. In no time, I was almost halfway there.

"She hasn't come back up!" Ariadne yelled form below as I was about halfway to my destination. That worried me; it had already been at minimum ten minutes. Maybe Poseidon had given her a break considering she wasn't giving Athena a hand at the moment. That, and without her he wouldn't be getting his trident back any time soon.

"Don't worry too much." I called from above, more to keep her calm than anything. I continued my climb, swiftly making my way between the vines. I swung from one to another, climbing higher and higher. At last, I was so close to the shield that I could almost reach out and touch it when I heard a gurgling sound. I looked down, thinking I may see August resurging form the depths, but no such luck. Instead, a large mass of bubbles came erupting upwards from the center of the lake, and a huge tentacle holding a limp August in its grasp.

"Oh crap…" I whispered. Squids and I aren't friends. Eight legs, like spiders; in the water, not at all my element; slimy.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ariadne yelled as she stumbled back from the tentacle in horror. "WHO PUTS A KRAKEN IN A CAVE LAKE!?" She yelled as she unsheathed her blades and dashed towards the tentacle. I didn't have a lot of time to think as I made one last jump to another vine, and grabbed the shield.

It felt impossibly heavy for a split second before balancing out, like it knew I was related to my mother. Then again, it probably did.

I looked down to see four more tentacles emerging from the lake. Ariadne was making miniature wakes as she zoomed around them over the water, trying to get a clear path to August. Unfortunately, the constant movement of the tentacles continuously blocked her path. Just as I was about to jump in, three more appeared, along with the body of their owner. A large, black squid immerged from the center; it's big glass eyes glowing a harsh red. I was directly above the head of the beast, and let my impulses take over as I let go of the vine and began to fall. I flipped over mid air and let the shield take the fall's blow directly on top of the head.

"Annabeth?" Ariadne said from on top of one of the tentacles she had managed to get a hold of. She fell into the water as the beast was knocked out cold from the impact, and all the tentacles went limp.

"Ariadne! Get August!" I yelled as I landed on an exposed piece of rock in the lake and prepared for the beast to wake up. Ariadne nodded from the water and dove back in.

I had noticed that since I had donned the shield, I started to feel different. I felt good, really good, like I could take on anything in the world. "Wake up. Time to battle." I growled, watching the large squid as it started to regain its consciousness. A large tentacle came down from above ready to crush me, but I blocked with the shield and dug into it with my knife, severing it. The kraken screeched and thrashed the rest of its tentacles, sending cave debris and dust everywhere. I dodged and jumped out of the way, landing on another tentacle and running up it towards the kraken's face. I used the shield and came down on one of the large eyes. The squid's tentacles all buckled at the same time as it roared in pain, sending water in all directions like an explosion.

"I can't find her!" Ariadne yelled from the bank, soaked and shivering.

"Keep searching! She's down there!" I yelled as I dodged another slew of tentacles. I managed to sever another one as it swept pass me. Again, the beast screeched and sent gold dust flying everywhere. I blocked more tentacles as they came by me, and finally managed to once again jump on the head of the kraken.

"Annabeth watch your left!" Ariadne yelled as she tried to avoid the tentacles. I blocked another set of tentacles, and while somehow managing to keep my balance. I came down on the head of the creature again, and it went limp for a second time. This was probably my only chance, I thought, as I plunged my knife into the second eye, and the kraken let out a horrible scream. Suddenly, the cavern shook and the creature burst into gold dust, most of it sinking into the dark water. I jumped off just in time before it exploded to land on the bank.

"Where's… where's… August?" I choked out. I was horribly out of breath and freezing because of being soaked from the splashing, making breathing difficult. However, it quickly subsided. This shield was a Godsend, literally.

"I… I…" Ariadne looked on the verge of tears, and I knew we were in trouble.

"Oh gods no…" I trailed off looking over at the water, which although still rippling from the squid, had gone impossibly, still. My heart sank into my gut as I watched for any sign of life.

"Oh shit… no, no, no this isn't happening…" Ariadne was starting to have a panic attack as she watched the water, waiting for anything to happen. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light streaked across the water, causing everything to go placid. After that, there was nothing. My thoughts instantly went to her soul crossing over.

I had witnessed death plenty in my life, as unfortunate as that is. However, I had never witnessed the death of a demigod in perfect stillness. I thought maybe that's what a soul does when it crossed over to the other side. Just as I had lost all hope, a few bubbles came gurgling out to the surface, and August emerged, gasping for breath and holding Ares' sword above her head.

"That… SUCKED." She yelled as she dove back under and made her way to the shore. She stumbled unto the bank and collapsed onto all fours, gasping and dripping wet, though steam was rising off of her. I had never felt happier in my entire life to see that shaggy head of soaking wet blonde hair and those lanky limbs. Ariadne had beaten me to August before I even got a chance to say anything.

"Augustine!" Ariadne darted over to August, who had fallen back into a sitting position in order to catch her breath, and hugged her tightly around the neck.

"Can't breath! Seriously, I'm happy to see you're ok too!" August was still out of breath as she leaned into Ariadne, who wasn't letting go any time soon. August looked up at me, and a look of surprise came across her face. "Is that look going to stick?" She asked.

"What look?" I looked down at myself and noticed that I was glowing. An aura of yellow had formed around me, making me look like some sort of deity. "What on earth…" I mumbled, trying to make sense of it. I looked at the shield, which I still had attached to my arm.

"You don't think it knows you're a potential wielder… do you?" Ariadne asked standing up from August and looking at me.

"It must sense my lineage." I concluded, examining the shield and how natural it felt on my arm. I looked over at August, who had pretty much evaporated all excess water and was now putting her clothes back on.

"How did you survive?" I asked. She had been almost drowned, then knocked out and squeezed by a giant squid, dropped into the water, and then some how managed to just come back to life. None of that made any sense to me at all, and I'm usually the go to person when it comes to weirdness and oddities.

"Everything was going fine for a while. I found that I can hold my breath for a long time, so it wasn't until our slimy friend made his presence known by wrapping its tentacle around me and squeezing that I passed out." She explained. "The regeneration part, well that has something to do with this." August pointed at her arm, which had the mark of Athena on it, but with one lone tally mark underneath. "There used to be three marks, but one went away when Newman was resurrected, and the other went away when I woke up under water."

"Three strikes you're out?" Ariadne said more like a question than a statement. August shrugged as she slid her pants back on and buttoned up her shirt.

"I guess so. I don't really understand it either." August said with a shrug.

"We'll figure it out later. Just grab the sword and let's get out of this cave." I instructed, not wanting to stay in the cave much longer.

"Right. Let's go." August said as she grabbed her backpack and unsheathed Helios for a light source. We had almost sprinted the length of the trek back through the cave, not that I really cared. I started to see why August hated caves. As soon as we reached the exit August sped out of the mouth like a bat out of hell. "Freedom!" She yelled, holding Ares sword above her head like He-Man. The sky was already dark by the time we had made it out, though it was only about seven.

"That sucked." Ariadne grumbled beside me. I could not have agreed more, though I didn't feel tired or over worked. In fact, I felt better than I had in a while. I had a haunch that the shield had something to do with it, and I never wanted to put it down. Unfortunately, I felt heat from behind me, and saw a flash of light from my peripherals.

"Well done you three." I head my mother's voice from behind me and turned around to see that she had not only come to take the shield herself, but had brought Ares along with her. She eyed her shield, which I was not exactly ecstatic to part with.

"Thanks, mom." I said with a smile as I handed the shield over. The aura immediately left me as I let go, and I felt my body give way to the actual fatigue the shield must have been hiding.

"Who puts a Kraken in a cave?" August asked, annoyed.

"What the hell does it matter? Give me my sword." Ares demanded, sticking his hand out too August rolled her eyes and handed it over. "Later punks." Ares growled as he disappeared back into the cave, and then took off in a blaze of light.

"Such manners." My mother said sarcastically as she watched him leave. "Anyways, I'm proud of all three of you, but your work is not over yet. Your next stop is South Dakota."

"What on earth is in South Dakota?" Ariadne asked, looking about as distraught as I felt. The answer was simple; nothing, that's what is in South Dakota.

"The Bad Lands of South Dakota are in South Dakota." Athena responded. "And the Bad Lands is where you will find Dionysus's thyrsus and Demeter's scythe."

"Nothing grows there." August commented, looking confused.

"Exactly why it's a perfect hiding place for two deities who's existence is based around growth. It's en route to Nevada where you will find your other items. Thank you again for your help, but now I must be off." Athena said, looking at each of us with gratitude.

"That's what I'm here for my Lady." August responded with a bow.

"By the way, Augustine, it looks like you've only got one chance. Make it count." Athena said with a concerned look. With that, Athena walked back into the caves, and took off much like Ares.

"So… what now?" Ariadne asked looking tired. I felt it down to my bones too.

"There are camping cabins about an hour trek from here. We can crash there." I suggested.

"Best idea ever." August remarked as she let me lead the way. We trekked on for about an hour, periodically checking the yarn ball to make sure we were headed in the right direction. August's gate was a lot slower than her usual jaunty stride, but I didn't blame her. Drowning and resurrection must take it out of you. Ariadne looked more worried than anything, constantly looking behind her shoulder to make sure August had spontaneously disappeared or just collapsed. We finally made it to the cabins, which were as expected; shacks with doors. I held the door and ushered both of them inside and out of the cold. One thing was for sure; this quest was not going to be easy.

* * *

_College is hard, and saves me no time for anything anymore. So yeah... sorry about that. _


	20. Chapter 19

_Ariadne _

**Chapter 19: Soul meets Body **

Once again, August had scared the life out of me. For a moment there, I wasn't so sure I was going to make it when I thought that she herself hadn't. This quest was not going as I had thought; while my first quest had gone so smooth, this one was already starting to show signs of difficulty.

We had trekked to the camping cabins, and spread out our sleeping bags on the cots inside. In no time, August had wrapped herself up in hers and passed out, leaving Annabeth and I alone to discuss the tasks at hand.

"I'm sorry for arguing with you today." I spoke first, hoping to clear the air between us.

"No, I think I owe you an apology." Annabeth said looking up from her notebook. "It wasn't right of me to yell at you."

"I just want you to know that I'm trying. I know I'm not you. I mean no one is you, and none of us are going to be able to be as good as you are. But you have to give me a chance." I explained, hoping to get through to her.

"I know, I know. But here's the thing. If you're going to take over for me, I can't just let you make simple mistakes. I'm not doing this because I want you to be me, Ariadne. I'm doing this because I want you to be safe. You're a hero now, and heroes die all the time. In all honesty, it's a wonder Percy and I haven't been ripped to shreds already. If you fail to analyze correctly, you won't make it out alive, and you might end up taking several people along with you. Not to mention that being the leader of Athena's cabin is more work than being a leader of any other cabin on Half-Blood territory. I'm making sure you can manage." Annabeth said, looking honestly worried for my safety.

"Well at least I have you to teach me then." I said with as much of a reassuring smile as I could muster.

The truth behind the smile was that I was now even more concerned with taking over for her. My duties had suddenly hit me. Here's the thing about Half-Blood's chain of command; Athena's cabin basically had control of Half-Blood considering Zeus had no children in Half-Blood that stuck around, and with Percy being only one person, he couldn't keep a steady control over a camp without back up. With Athena next in line in power after the two brothers, her cabin had taken control of the camp, and was always looked to for guidance. And that meant that Annabeth was technically co-leader of Half-Blood. And then meant that I would soon be next in line. Suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach. "So next summer is your last then?" I asked, trying to calculate how much time I had to prepare for my role.

"Not exactly…" She trailed off and looked away from me. She would be graduating this year, and I assumed she would be leaving to attend college.

"But, I thought you were applying to college and such?" I looked at her curiously.

"Yeah, I am. I'll go to college in New Rome during the year and then go to Half-Blood during the summers. Not a huge deal." She looked like she was trying to avoid the topic, but that didn't sound like the perfect plan. She seriously could have gotten into any college she wanted, and she was settling for New Rome? Not that the college New Rome was bad, because it certainly was a good school, but it wasn't a specialty school or an Ivy league.

"Anna, there is life outside camp you know. Maybe it's a good idea that you took a break." Annabeth had known nothing but Half-Blood since she was seven, and I didn't blame her for not wanting to leave. But, I didn't think that staying forever could be healthy, and she had dreams that she probably wouldn't be satisfied fulfilling within the confines of the camps.

"For you, yes. But, Half-Blood is my home and I can't just leave behind the place that essentially raised me." She looked actually sad. I knew that her family situation wasn't exactly picture perfect, but no one had a picture perfect life. I knew her father loved her; it was just a matter of letting him know that she still wanted him in her life. She had gone to live with him on and off for a while now, but the relationship still seemed strained. Yes, he hadn't been the best parent from what I understand, but then again she wasn't giving him a fair chance. But, hubris and admitting you're wrong don't go hand in hand.

"What do you think Percy is going to do outside of camp?" I asked, trying to change the subject while thinking about how Percy was indeed the perfect hero, but I had never seen him hold outside interests. While everyone else held a talent, Annabeth's architecture, August's poetry, my art, but I had never known Percy to be anything other than Percy.

"He says he wants to go for the Olympics in either swimming or track. I'm sure he could, but I think her under estimates himself and his potential. I think he should go into marine biology." Annabeth said, sighing like she had had this conversation with Percy before. I laid back on my sleeping bag and looked over at August, who was in such a deep sleep that she seemed dead to the world, and it frightened me that she had almost been just that today. As I watched her sleep peacefully, she suddenly shot up like a bullet and buried her face into her hands.

"NO NOT TARTARUS!" August exclaimed as she bolted upright, and then broke down into sobs. Annabeth looked a little panicked, not exactly sure how to react. Truth be told, I wasn't exactly sure either, but I rushed over and sat behind August as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"August, please tell me what happened." I soothed, trying to get her to calm down.

"I keep thinking I'm dead! I don't want to die!" She choked out.

"But you're not going to, and you didn't." I reminded her leaning my head against her back. She settled down a little before responding again.

"Well I almost did. It was too close. I saw a bright light! That shit was crazy." She whined, sounding dismayed.

"Jesus… ok I understand why you're worried, but it's going to be ok. We'll just use this as a learning experience then. You'll be more careful next time, and we'll pay more attention to what each other is doing." I suggested, feeling her breathing go back to normal.

"Death is a very sad concept." She said more soundly than her previous statements.

"True, but you didn't die so there is no reason to worry about that." Annabeth remarked from her cot. August looked over at her and nodded.

"While I didn't die, it's still a sad concept. I mean, even if you do go to paradise, you're still left without all of the people you love who are still hanging around up here. That doesn't sound like paradise to me." I hadn't even thought about it that way. I didn't understand how someone so naturally optimistic could be so down right depressing sometimes.

"Oh gods now I'm depressed." I remarked, still leaning against her.

"Like I said before, you didn't die, there is no reason to worry about that, and we'll be safer next time." Annabeth concluded. However, August was just not in a happy mood apparently.

"But like, what if you died and never got to see Percy or Ariadne or Piper or even Thalia as you waited around for years to see them again, and some you may never!" August whined, shaking her head and sounding absolutely tragic.

"I swear to the Gods August if you don't lighten up I'm going to get the chloroform out." I grumbled into her shoulder. So much for being the light of the group.

"Well I mean… she does have a point…" Annabeth mused, looking a little sullen.

"And don't even get me started on the fact that trying again may be a fruitless attempt. What if you royally fuck up the next go round? Like, you had a pretty decent turn out for the first and second go, and Hades was like yeah sure you can go to the fields, but no you wanted to try for the big shot Isles, and then you fuck up. What then?" August questioned out loud.

"Yes, I could see how that would be a problem." Annabeth sunk down onto her bunk, looking up at the ceiling. Now even I was feeling down. That was that though; I had had enough of gloomy August for one night.

"August, seriously you're ok!" I said straightforward as I turned her head to meet my eyes.

"We were having a deep conversation." August whined, getting up and pacing. I collapsed onto my back and looked at her upside-down.

"And it was really depressing!" I responded, as I continued watching her scowl at me from across the room.

"It was thought provoking." August argued, pouting.

"I may have to agree on Ariadne with this one." Annabeth said, also looking at August upside down from her bed.

"Death isn't exactly what's bothering me." August said, looking at us both with a very serious expression. She shook her head and continued. "I'm disposable for the most part. The monsters are trying to kill me because I'm a threat. But there are other heroes that have been around longer than me! Jason and Percy to be exact! What do you guys need me for anyways? Maybe I should just sacrifice myself to Typhon and get this all over with so I don't put anyone else in any more danger." August whined, sliding down the wall and into a sitting position, hugging her knees into her chest. I was floored hearing that, and I almost wanted to smack her.

"August, don't _even_ go there!" I stood up and walked over to her, sitting down in front of her. "Don't say stuff like that! You can't just sacrifice yourself because that means they win! And besides, there are so many people who would miss you." I sighed and looked at her, trying to read her emotions. She was still sulking, but appeared to be listening.

"But am I really worth all of the trouble?" She asked, burring her head into her knees.

"YES!" I barked, now almost angry that she was thinking such a thing. "You're worth more than anything because you're the one who's going to get us all through this!" I took a deep breath and calmed down. "Do you understand?" She looked at me and nodded, but then her face contorted into confusion.

"Newman?" She said in a whisper as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Is that seriously how we're going to end this conversation?" I was honestly frustrated with August's inability to stay focused, but then again I was in no place to argue. ADHD runs in the family you could say.

August stepped outside and cupped her hands to her mouth. "NEEEEEWWWMAAAAANN!" She bellowed into the night, which I would have found to be the dumbest idea ever if it weren't for the fact that right on cue, the huge golden lion came bounding through the snow and on to the cabin porch.

"He followed us here?" Annabeth said in genuine surprise. She stood up and met August outside, who was currently being snuggled to death by the large cat.

"Apparently!" August said with glee.

"And he's staying right?" Annabeth asked, looking happy to see Newman as well.

"He's not going to leave us on his own accord apparently." August mentioned, leaning into the golden mane.

"He's almost more loyal than a dog." I remarked. Newman looked at me with disdain. "Er… sorry."

"Can he take first watch?" Annabeth asked looking into the cat's large green eyes.

"He says yes!" August translated. I nodded my head and sat back down on my bed as August and Annabeth returned from outside. August took a second longer to wish her pet goodnight, and then collapsed onto her back.

"What happens if this is my last try? Like, last try in terms of lives I get?" August was really not letting this go. I heard Annabeth sigh and turned over to see her look over at me, rolling her eyes.

"I think we need to go back to bed." Annabeth said as she turned off her flashlight. I wished I could say that was able to put the thoughts of death and oncoming questing out of my mind, but I wasn't. The only time I had felt this scared for my life was in the Underworld, but this was real life and this was happening way too fast.

"August?" I asked, watching her zip up our two sleeping bags into one big one.

"Hm?" She looked up, still looking scared and depressed.

"I'd miss you the most if you were gone." I said, giving her a hug. I broke away looked at August, and I swear I saw that spark light up in her again.

* * *

_EMOTIONSSSS SKDGHDJKFGHIOSUHGSJKHGDF... Yeah it's sappy. _


	21. Chapter 20

_Ariadne _

**Chapter 20: Wherever I May Roam**

August and I had once again passed out, but we had managed to zip both of our sleeping bags together into one massive cocoon before hand. With Newman barricading us inside by sleeping in front of the door, the three of us all managed to get some sleep at the same time, and sleep through the night. Well, two of us anyways.

My dreams were scattered and odd throughout the night. I had never had profound and prophetic dreams like August or Percy, but I had a feeling that these dreams were trying to tell me something. Images of Percy and Jason organizing the camps, monsters, vast and empty spaces of grass and large buildings all flowed through my head like some sort of weird indie film. The final scene scared me though; a flash of a pick up truck sized spider marching down a hill towards me jolted me out of a peaceful sleep.

I sat up right, shaking for a second before I managed to get my bearings. The sleeping bag was still warm from August's built in space heating, but I could feel the cold chill around me. I finally realized where I was, and then checked my watch; 4:32 AM. I saw out of my peripherals August bolt up again, and worried she may have had another nightmare.

"End Glee theme episodes!" August commented in a half slurred speech that let me know she was having another one of her infamous sleep talks with me. I turned to look at her.

"August, you're asleep." I said, stroking her hair back.

"I am not." She mumbled as she collapsed back down onto the bed. I had to stifle my laughter as to not wake her or Annabeth. She situated herself unto her stomach and buried her face into her arm. I love watching her sometimes, and I know that sounds weird, but August is just so damned cute.

Then there was a blinding flash of light form outside that startled Newman awake, and caused me to almost fall off the bed. The only thing that came to mind was investigating, thinking another God had come to pay a visit. I slipped my shoes on and stumbled outside only to be greeted by none other than Hermes.

Hermes is unfortunately easy to over look in terms of the main twelve, but don't let him know that. It's actually a sore spot for him, even though he is arguably one of the most powerful of the twelve. He has the power to travel anywhere, be it Olympus, the Underworld, anywhere on earth, or somewhere in between, making him inescapable if you were to ever piss him off to the point where he would want to kill you, though that was unlikely to happen. He's also a natural born thief at heart, making him a force to be reckoned with if you value your things. With all of that being said, you wouldn't be able to tell that he was a God, even in his wrapped toga during formal meetings.

This time, however, he was in his brown UPS uniform. He looked very human, like a very athletic middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair, standing at only about five feet and nine inches. He was also known for being a caring father, and for being very helpful to mortals and demigods alike.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle anyone." He said as he stepped onto the porch. Newman relaxed back down and watched the conversation like a hawk, but seemed almost happy to see him.

"My Lord, any reason that you have graced us with your presence so early?" I asked, shivering and still only half awake.

"This news was given to me with the instructions to bring it to you three immediately. It contains the whereabouts of all the items that were stolen." Hermes explained as he took a very regal looking envelope out of his satchel and handed it to me. "Where did this information come from My Lord?" I asked, looking at the envelope like it may explode at any minute. Ever since Annabeth received cow pies in the mail from Hera several years back, Olympian mail has been a cautious subject in the Athena cabin.

"Everyone kind of found their item's location at once via the link we share with them. If we were aloud to go get them ourselves we would, but because of the whole rule that we can't interfere with demigod wars unless directly attacked, and because this is part of an oncoming war, we can't actually go ourselves." He looked just as annoyed as I did. "That being said, I can give you indirect help." He mentioned, tapping the envelope in my hands. I nodded.

"Thank you for giving this to me. It will really come in handy. Is there anything else you need my Lord?" I asked, hoping that he would say no so I could crawl back into bed with my living space heater.

"Not at the moment, no. However," Hermes looked like he was debating on telling me the next thing on him mind, "I would keep in mind the paths you take. Just because there is an easier path on a journey doesn't mean you should take it." "Alright, I'll remember that." I said, but I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Well then I must be off. Good luck." With that, Hermes ran off into the night. I shuffled back inside and out of the cold. As I slipped back into the sleeping bag, August turned over and wrapped her arms around me, making everything instantly warm.

"Giants… in the sky…" She mumbled.

"I love you." I mumbled back as I hunkered back down for a few more hours of sleep.

"I love you too." She said back. I'll never know if she was awake or not to say it, but I like to think she was.

The morning came all to early. I was awoken by the sounds of Annabeth and August bustling around the cabin, though I chose not to get up right away. The sleeping bag was still warm, and I was still groggy from the late night meeting with Hermes and the demonic spider dream.

"Arry, time to get up now." August whispered in my ear. I groaned and pulled the sleeping bag above my head. She could suck it up and do my packing while I had a few more minutes of sleep.

"Seriously Arry, we're wasting travel time." Annabeth commented. I groaned and snuggled deeper into the sleeping bag. Travel time be damned; I wasn't getting up. "C'mon, you can't stay in bed forever." August said as I felt the cot sag with weight as she sat on the edge.

"Watch me." I mumbled. That was a mistake, as August then proceeded to pick up the end of the sleeping bag and shake me out of it.

"Knock it off!" I barked, shielding my face from the light with my arms with as much sleepy force as I could muster. I was in no mood to wrestle her to the ground so early.

"Not until you get up." She responded militarily. I curled up into a ball and groaned. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way then." She concluded as she proceeded to lick the side of my face. My nerves shot me awake as soon as her tongue hit my skin, and I immediately wanted to get away.

"STOP!" I squealed as I jumped off the bed and stumbled against the wall, furious and groggy. "Augustine!" Her name came out more as a threat than a name as I rubbed my eyes of sleep and wiped my face off. It was much too early for playtime, and if she touched me again I may have tried to gut her.

"That's my name!" She said proudly. I looked at her through bleary eyes, annoyed but happy that she seemed to be in a better mood from last night, but then again August was the queen at feigning happiness.

"I see you're feeling better." I groaned as I held my head in my hands, trying to shake the sleep off.

"Well, trying to." August responded, sounding better. Then, I remembered my letter from Hermes.

"On my bag there's a letter from Hermes." I grumbled as I sat down again and took a good look at August, who still managed to look happy and adorable, even if she was on a quest.

"A letter?" She asked as she picked up the envelope and tossed it to Annabeth.

"Why do I have to read it?" Annabeth asked as she caught the envelope.

"Because I'm pretty sure I'm just dyslexic all around, not just the cool demigod kind." August remarked as she went back to rolling up the sleeping bags. Annabeth ripped the letter open and examined it before nodded her head in approval.

"Alright, looks like we've got our work cut out for us, but thankfully it doesn't seem like that big of a stretch." She said as she went over the list. "So, we have Athena's and Ares' checked off the list. So there's Dionysus and Demeter's in the South Dakota Bad Lands, Hermes and Hephaestus's in Fort Sumter, Aphrodite and Hera's in Las Vegas like they said…"

"Hang on, For Sumter?" August asked, looking confused.

"Big Civil War fort of the coast of South Carolina where the first shot was fired." Annabeth explained. "Anyways, we've got Artemis and Apollo in the Magic Castle, whatever that is…"

"Oh man seriously!" August seemed ecstatic at the prospect of going to a magic castle.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked, looking to August for an answer while simultaneously looking annoyed at August for yet again interrupting.

"It's a really interesting night club for magicians and magic enthusiasts. In order to get in, you must have the magic password, and the inside is basically a huge castle dedicated to illusions and magic tricks." August explained.

"That sounds awesome." I remarked. I had always liked the allure of magic and illusion.

"Why there?" August mused.

"Why not? It's the least obvious place to hide the bows of two of the most outdoorsy and free Gods. A secret uptight nightclub for gentlemen is not something either one of them would be caught dead in." Annabeth said as she continued. "And last but not least Zeus and Poseidon's are in… Oh you're kidding me." Annabeth's face dropped upon reading the last location.

"Are in…" August goaded.

"Hawaii." Annabeth concluded. "Right in the middle of the big island too." Annabeth said, groaning. Now I could see why that would be a problem. It was a little far off from our targets.

"Well then, we better get a move on. Let's hit up Fort Sumter first." August suggested, pulling her shoes on.

"No use wasting time then." I grumbled as I finally decided to be productive.

"That's the spirit!" August exclaimed as she pulled a hoodie on over her head.

"I'll be right back." I said, walking out onto the porch where Newman lay, watching me with his big cat eyes. "Good morning Newman." I greeted him, petting him on the head. I stepped onto the first step, and scooped up a handful of snow from the previous snowfalls. It was time for some revenge.

"Arry, what are you doing?" Annabeth asked, obviously catching on to my plan.

"Nothing, just saying good morning to Newman." I responded, lying badly. I was lightning fast, literally, as I race back inside and stuck the handful of snow down August's pants.

"OHMIGODS THAT'S COLD!" August shrieked, a blast of heat letting me know her natural heating instincts had kicked in to try and negate the snow. I stood laughing my ass off for a minute as August jumped around, trying to shake the snow out of her pants.

"That was brilliant!" Annabeth said, also laughing. August stopped and looked at me, obviously not amused.

"I'm going to get my revenge, but not now." August responded, looking serious. "You'll never expect it."

"Oh sure August. I'm sure I'll never see it coming." I said sarcastically. I'd always see her pranks coming.

"We'll see. Anyways, get your stuff. We've got a fort to crash!" August directed, seeming very excited for a new day. For some reason, I didn't trust the authenticity of those emotions.

* * *

_I'm sending these bitches to a war fort! Bitches love war forts! _


	22. Chapter 21

_August _

**Chapter 21: War Head**

I don't know what's worse; the fact that none of the locations were close to each other or the fact that we had less than five days to get to all of those places. Even worse was the fact that I was absolutely terrified of dying on this quest now; and my dreams kept taking me back to the awful face of Typhon waiting for me in Tartarus with a hoard of monsters. If the first location had Krakens and sphinx hanging out, the Gods only know what waited for me.

We started the day by hitting up an all you can eat pancake house, in which Annabeth and I had gotten into an unspoken eating contest in which she won. That honestly didn't surprise me as much as it should have; for a maybe 115 pound white girl, Annabeth could pack away food like no one I knew. The flight was thankfully short compared to the previous days flight, and we had made it to the fort around ten in the morning. The fort was unlike anything I had seen, and even I was impressed. It was located on its on small island (which I felt bad for Newman, who had to swim across) and was housed by massive stonewalls on either side. Though in ruins, I was pretty sure you could have a war here. As was the caves, the place was pretty much deserted for the holidays.

"So where to now?" Annabeth asked, looking around and seeming a little off put by the wide-open space and four crumbling walls.

"I thought you'd like being here. It seems like with all of its history, this would be your element." I remarked, surprised at her lack of interest.

"It is my element, and had this visit been on better circumstances I would probably be giving you a lesson why this is one of the best created pieces of war time architecture and all the history that goes with it. But, that's not why we're here. We need to make it to the Bad Lands today too, and I'm not going to waste any more time than needed." She explained, looking around for any sign of monsters, items, or anything out of place. As I began to look around myself, I heard Newman's voice in my head.

"Master, master, master, MASTER MASTER MASTERRR!" Newman chanted, trying to get my attention. I had dried him off as best as I could, but the poor cat was still shaking a bit from the wind.

"Yes, what is it Newman?" I expected him to have smelled a monster among the midst.

"I hear grinding. Like the sounds Leo makes when working." He remarked, pricking his ears up and bounding up the large hill where three large flag polls had been erected. Ariadne dashed off after him with Annabeth and I in tow. We stopped at the top of the hill and looked out on to the horizon, watching the waves for any sign of anything. "It's loud right here." He remarked.

"What does the yarn ball say?" Ariadne asked, pointing to my coat pocket. I took it out and held it eye level.

"Yarn ball of epic, please point me in the direction of Hermes' staff." I waited for the yarn ball's response, but I didn't expect it to shake and point down. "Newman, start digging." I commanded. He shook his head, which was odd of him not to obey a command.

"Hang on, do you guys feel that?" Annabeth asked, standing perfectly still. I held perfectly still too, and started to feel a tremor underneath my feet. I looked at Annabeth who looked at me with an equally confused face.

"MOVE NOW." Ariadne demanded as she zipped down the hill. I didn't take a second to think as I followed her, Annabeth right behind us. It wasn't a moment too soon as the ground quickly split open, revealing a huge ten-foot tall Spartan warrior that looked to be made entirely of bronze.

"What do you call that?" I asked, flicking Helios open as Annabeth and Ariadne stood next to me, prepared to fight. All three of us flew into action as the Spartan barreled down towards us.

"I've never seen anything like this before!" Annabeth yelled, unsheathing her knife.

"And why is it see through?" Ariadne asked as she unsheathed her own. I hadn't noticed that the huge Spartan was transparent, but indeed he was. In fact, he looked like a golden version of the ghosts from Skyrim, only bigger and angrier. Annabeth jumped and prepared to kick him strait in the chest, but went strait through him.

"Whoa!" She screamed as she came tumbling down to the ground. "What on earth?" She stammered as she quickly got back up. The Spartan moved left of me and swiped his sword down to the ground, creating a gash in the earth and slicing my shoulder.

"GAH! Oh man what is this guy?" I groaned through my teeth. I tried my best to heal up and moved out of the way of his next blow, but I had no idea what to do next. I swiped my dagger at him, but my dagger and a good part of my arm just went right through his torso. "He's not even solid!" I yelled at my two cohorts who were trying to get around to the back of the Spartan.

"You mean we can't touch him, but he can touch us?" Ariadne said in a panic.

"Annabeth, what do I do now?" I yelled as I tried swiping in all different directions, but to no avail.

"For the first time in forever," She started as she jumped out of the way of an oncoming fist, "I have no idea." And now I was panicking. Annabeth having no idea what to do in a fight was as good as Percy saying he doesn't feel like swimming or Jason saying he doesn't have a plan.

I jumped off of a large rocked and flipped over another fist of the Spartan. Thankfully, this guy couldn't talk, or I'd be in even deeper trouble. Distraction was bad enough for my ADHD without having taunts thrown my way. I ducked again out of his grasp, but the movement didn't agree with my wound. I groaned, my shoulder was still hurting. I didn't have enough time to stop and heal for a second, so the wound was still trying to close up. It must have been deeper than I thought, and my fear was right when I moved my hand from the wound, and found that it was covered in blood.

"Arry, cover for me for two seconds!" I yelled, but she was already dodging and rolling to distract as I healed up.

"That's a nasty cut." Annabeth mentioned as she landed next to me, out of breath and trying to decide what to do next.

"Yeah, just give me second to heal up." I said as I took a deep breath and concentrated. The cut closed up, and I could feel an energy drain going with it. I knew between heating up in the lake yesterday and healing on the fly, I was using too much energy. Thankfully, the scar disappeared just in time for Ariadne to scream.

"AUGUSTINE! DO SOMETHING!" It didn't matter how tired I thought I was, because I was off like a rocket as I barreled towards the brute at full speed. Ariadne was hanging upside down in the Spartan's grasp, looking panicked. She probably assumed she could run right through his hand before he had a chance to become solid. Unfortunately for her, mister metal here apparently had reflexes to rival her speed.

"I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!" Was my battle cry of choice as I struck the warrior in the side with Helios using all of my strength. It wasn't until after he had dropped Ariadne did I realize I had actually hit him, and my dagger hadn't just gone through. The Spartan staggered back in shock, but I realized that though I had hit him, I hadn't even penetrated.

"Oh gods my aching everything." Ariadne complained, though I barely heard her as my mind pieced together what just happened.

"How did you touch him?" Annabeth asked as she dodged another fist.

"I don't know." I answered, trying again to cut the warrior, but my dagger was just hitting air.

"Well he had to become solid in order to touch me." Ariadne said as she got back on her feet and grabbed both knives from the ground.

"This. Is so. FRUSTRATING." I yelled as I started to heat up, but it was cut short as I tried to dodge another fist hitting the ground.

"August, let him touch you!" Annabeth instructed.

"Woman, is you high?" I asked, giving Annabeth a look that let her know she wasn't making much sense.

"No seriously." Annabeth said as she jumped onto a near by rock to get eye level with the warrior. "You won't be able to touch him until he touches you!" She yelled as Ariadne and I were still continuing to dodge hits on the ground. As stupid as that sounded, I started to think she was right.

"LEFT!" Adriane yelled, just in time for me to dodge another swinging fist towards my face.

"If I die, my dad is going to make sure you get really painful sunburns every summer for the rest of your life!" I yelled back, but I did listen. I held still, letting the Spartan recognize that I was an open target. I held my breath as he came charging.

"August, be ready." I heard Ariadne from behind me, and then the sound of her zipping off. One… two… three. And then I wasn't on the ground anymore as he lifted me off of my feet.

"Alright, now let me finish him!" Annabeth yelled as she ran towards him. However, her hit bounded off of his side much as mine had. The warrior looked down at Annabeth and proceeded to try and impale her with his sword. Thankfully she moved, but my anger had reached its peak. And it was a good thing it had.

"Don't TOUCH her." I growled as I felt myself heating up to the hottest I'd been in a while. If I had learned anything from being angry, it was not to touch metal when I was. I had learned that from the vast amounts of metal forks Half-Blood had after Apollo's cabin lost battles of capture the flag. Piss my cabin off, and we all become walking smelters.

That's when I did the stupidest thing I could done. I let the heat rise as high as I could, and slowly be surely, the arm of the warrior started to melt away.

"What. The actual. Fuck." I heard Annabeth say in utter flat shock, which surprised me to here her cussing so blatantly. It wouldn't occur to me until later that Annabeth had never seen me angry. Suddenly, I was plummeting to the ground again, surrounded by molten metal as the Spartan staggered away from the cooling, cracking mass of metal that used to be his arm. In place of where his arm used to be was a stub, sparking and spewing dust like a broken toaster. I wasn't done with him yet though.

"Stand back. I've got this." And I did have this. Oh boy did I have this. I flicked Helios closed; no need for a dagger when you're a walking smelter. I ran up to the warrior and stopped short, still as hot as I could be as he made another swipe with his remaining arm, which held his sword. Once it hit me, it instantly melted like chocolate on a hot day. I grabbed a hold of the remaining sword and pulled myself up onto the arm of the warrior, using his arm as a ramp to run up to his head.

"Oh gods August what are you…" Ariadne started. But before she could finish, I had grabbed a hold of his head with my hands and concentrated. _Stay angry. _I told myself. _Think of anything to keep your temper up._ So I did. I remembered everything bad that happened to me, I let flow through my hands. Just as planned, the head started to melt down in my hands like an ice cube until it ran all over the body like water. I jumped back and watched as the Spartan began to sway and twitch. It wasn't long until it finally hit the ground, exploding into dust.

"That was outstanding!" Annabeth said as both sisters rushed towards me. "August? August say something." I didn't hear her though. I was done for today; my life force quota had been filled. My whole world had gone cold and numb as I swayed a second before everything went black.

* * *

_THIS GIRL IS ON FIIIIRRRREEEEE! Anyways, sorry for the delays. Midterms. Ugh. _


	23. Chapter 22

_August _

**Chapter 22: Faint**

I didn't remember much prior to waking up aside from charging up feeling as angry as I've ever felt in my life. My world spun as I came back into reality, and I felt like I was waking up from a surgery. Then it all came rushing back to me. I had used too much energy and heat, and the volcano wasn't having that. My lifeline was tied, and I had to remember that for next time, lest there not be a next time.

"August? August come back to me." Ariadne's worried voice said through the darkness. When I finally came to, my world was freezing, my head hurt, and I could barely move. My head was in her lap, and I looked up at her blearily. Her expression wasn't clear to my eyes, but I did see worry.

"Arry?" I choked out, trying to lift my head, only to have it fall back onto her lap. I needed nectar, but I wasn't even sure I could swallow. Pain did not begin to describe my current state. My whole body was punishing me by making every movement feel like I was being cut open with shards of ice. "It… hurts."

"Annabeth's getting the nectar, just hang on a second." Ariadne said as she stroked my hair back. I let the motion sooth me as I lay there trying not to drift back out of consciousness.

"I'm sorry." I grumbled, trying to move something, anything in order to try and reawaken my body.

"I know, you don't have to be. You're going to be ok August, just hang on." Ariadne said in a soothing voice, stroking my hair like she loves to do so much, but it wasn't pleasant. In fact, her hands felt like they were freezing me to death. I knew something was wrong when her just touching me wasn't pleasant. Normally I love when she strokes my hair, or just her touching me in general, but this felt awful.

And then I coughed. The motion hurt more than I could ever imagine, and I could only lift my head enough to spit. It was red with blood, and I heard Ariadne's breath catch.

"Oh my gods, August what happened?" She whispered. I could only groan in response.

"August, sit up for me." Annabeth's voice instructed. I did as I was told to the best of my ability, but most of it was done with Ariadne's help. I felt the lip of the bottle hit my lips, and I grabbed it with all of my strength and started almost chugging.

"Whoa, whoa not so fast! We almost lost you because you almost cooked yourself. We don't need that happening again." Ariadne instructed, but I almost didn't listen. I had probably downed half the thirty-two ounce bottle before she could stop me. Afterward I felt better, and stood up to shake myself off.

"What the hell happened, why am I so cold and where is Newman?" I asked, looking around. We were still on the hill, but I didn't see Newman anywhere until I saw a large hole in the ground with dirt being flung out of it. "Oh gods he's gonna be all dirty."

"He'll clean himself." Annabeth said, but it came out angry. "You need to listen to me and you need to listen carefully." Annabeth said as she grabbed my shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes. "You're the leader here, and while you did technically save the day, this is two days in a row you're stupidity has almost gotten you killed. Now I know that you think you can do anything anyone throws at you, but here's the deal. You can't. Trust me, my fatal flaw causes me to act the same way sometimes, but I've learned to control it and to know how to act and when to act. I can't have this quest end early because you were too out of control and ended up killing yourself because you thought you could do more than you can." She stopped and paused, her eyes dark and angry storms as opposed to the calm rain clouds they usually were.

"I'm s-s-sorry." I stammered out, but it wasn't really out of fear. It was absolutely freezing out. Annabeth sighed and softened a little before continuing.

"August, this isn't me being mean. This is me telling you as a friend to please, PLEASE, be more careful." She almost begged. I sighed, knowing full and well that she was right.

"No, trust me I understand, I really I do. It was really s-stupid of me both t-times. From now on, I'll think before I act." I declared, making a silent pact with myself to do just that.

"Look what I found!" Newman had shot up from the hole with an odd shaped stick and a large hammer in his maw, his fur and paws caked with mud.

"Nice work, Newman!" I complimented as he dropped them at my feet. Hugging him was a little out of the question since he was caked with mud. Then the objects started glowing like the metal I had heated up, and they disappeared with a letter in their place.

"_Thanks. We owe you." _

_ -H & H _

"C-c-couldn't be bothered to sh-show up then." I grumbled as I wrapped my jacket tighter around me. It was absolutely freezing out, and I had never been so cold in my life. The wind blew as I started to shiver violently, and felt like I had been submerged in ice. I almost gagged out of how cold I was.

"August you don't look so good." Ariadne said as she walked up next to me and put her hand against my face. I flinched away; her hand was still cold and it didn't help my current situation. "What's wrong?"

"I'm f-f-freezing." I stuttered out, still shaking.

"Probably because you used up your heat." She said, engulfing me in a hug, which helped a little.

"I f-f-feel like I'm f-f-frozen solid." The stammer progressed as the cold started to sink in.

"Can you fly?" Annabeth asked, looking at me with a worried look.

"I d-don't think s-s-so." I answered truthfully. If I was this cold on the ground; there was no way I'd be ok in the air. I shivered again, this time accompanied by a slight hyperventilation. "I th-think I my pass out again."

"There's no way you can in your current situation." Ariadne said as she unwrapped herself from around me. It almost hurt to have her let go. "We'll have to find another way to travel until August regains some heat back."

Annabeth shook her head in frustration. "Oh yeah?" Annabeth looked mad, and I knew I had fucked up. I didn't like it when she got mad. "And how are we supposed to travel to the Bad Lands by today without- Newman, stop licking me!" Annabeth demanded as Newman stopped and sat on his haunches. Newman had cleaned himself off with a mixture of cat tongue and rubbing against rocks, and he managed to actually look pretty good.

"I'm fast." He said as he watched Annabeth with his big green eyes.

"August, what does he want?" Ariadne asked.

"He's f-f-fast." I translated through stutters.

"That is true. He has no trouble keeping up with the horses." Ariadne vouched.

"And he c-c-can carry all th-three of us no problem." I added.

"But does he know where he's headed?" Annabeth asked, studying the cat.

"H-h-he f-f-follows the horses." I was ready to pass out again from hypothermia as I stammered out that last part. I coughed again and spit. This time, no blood. In it's place, however, was bile. Arguably, it tasted worse.

"Are you sure you can even remain conscious?" Ariadne asked, tilting my head up to meet her eyes.

"I don't really have a ch-ch-choice now d-do I?" I responded.

"Well you're going to have to." Annabeth said, taking a good look at me, and then Newman. "I suppose his fur would make it warmer for you to travel on. Fine, we'll take Newman to the Bad Lands." Annabeth concluded.

"Yay! I get to be a car!" Newman cheered as he nuzzled me. This would be interesting.

"This was the best idea ever!" I yelled over the wind rushing around us as Newman bolted through the world at over three hundred miles per hour. The combination of sitting on Newman's naturally super warm back with all of his fur, Ariadne wrapped around my waste, and the scarf Annabeth had forced me to wear made the ride not exactly warm, but bearable. I managed to feel somewhat better on the ride, feeling more human than I had at the fort.

"We should be there in no time." Ariadne commented beside my ear. Her warm breath in juxtaposition to the cold made my hair stand up on end. The butterflies in my stomach from her arms around my waste didn't help the goosebumps either.

"Here I come, here comes Newman I'mma demon on legs." Newman sang in my head. I'll never understand where he gets all of his understanding of pop culture, but I have a feeling it's probably from Will.

"We better. I'm starting to feel sick from the uneasy ride." Annabeth complained. Percy had mentioned that sea travel was not our best bet because of Athena's children's naturally built in aversion to sea travel, but I hadn't expected Annabeth to get cat sick too.

"Have you gotten any of your heat back?" Ariadne asked.

"Enough to where I don't die, but not enough to use it. I think I'm S-O-L in the heating department for today." I answered. The world around me sped by in a blur for another hour or so in silence until I noticed the blurry landscape starting to change. The whole thing started to look more and more bare and desolate.

"And. We're… HERE!" Newman stopped suddenly, causing me to almost flip off the front of him. I looked around; there was nothing but white and rocks.

"Where's here, Newman?" I asked, unsure if the pegasi had led us to the right location.

"The Bad Lands."

* * *

_Wow, hey been a while. SO! I got done with my freshman year of college! It was insane, I highly recommend not having a room mate if you can help it. Also, finals suck balls. Hard. A lot.  
BUT! I'm back! More writing! This is fuuuuuun! Yay! _


	24. Chapter 23

_Annabeth_

**Chapter 23: Whispers In the Dark**

"Well this is uh… underwhelming." Ariadne stated as she looked around. I couldn't have agreed more. The whole scenery remained the same on all four sides; bleak white landscape covered in a thick layer of snow with rocks and dead shrubs galore. Why anyone who wasn't a geologist or a paleontologist would want to visit on their own accord was beyond me.

"So what does one do in the badlands?" August asked, looking just as under whelmed.

"I have no idea." I responded.

"Well, better start searching." August commented, taking the yarn ball out of her pocket. "Magic yarn ball, do me a solid and please point out the location of Demeter's scythe and Dionysus's thyrsus." The yarn barn pointed northeast, so we started our trek in that direction. August took the lead, the two of us following. The walk was silent for a few minutes before August spoke up.

"Have any of Athena's kids ever gone into fashion?" She asked. At first I thought the question odd; why would a battle goddess's kids ever want anything to do with something so vain? Fashion and vanity was Aphrodite's domain. Athena, though proud, was not nearly as vain as her counterpart. Apparently, Ariadne was more used to August's out of the blue questions than I was.

"What makes you ask that?" Ariadne asked back, giving August a studying look as August continued to walk slightly ahead.

"Well it's just that Athena, though known for more practical applications in the creative arts such as architecture and inventing, is also known to be able to sew and weave. So if you add in the fact that Athena is super creative while also being able to sew, weave, and work with different fabrics and mediums, some of her children might actually be pretty good at design." August explained.

I had never thought of it that way before, and wondered if there were any siblings of mine in the fashion industry. "You think so?" I asked, now curious to hear more.

"It's just… I dunno." She shook her head and turned pink. "I feel stupid, forget I said anything."

"No, you shouldn't. That's actually a very brilliant observation." I said, feeling bad for coming off condescending. Her break down of her thought process changing my mind about it being an odd question.

"Really?" She asked, turning around to look at me over her shoulder.

"Actually, come to think of it, that makes perfect sense." Ariadne said with a smile.

"I bet you're related to Vera Wang." August said, trying to warm her hands with her breath. I worried that her heat may not return for the next few days.

"No, she's Aphrodite's kid." Ariadne answered.

"Valentino?"

"Him too." I replied.

"Hmmm… Jany Temime." August guessed.

"Who?" I Ariadne asked. The name rang a bell to me, and I had seen her name on an alumni plaque inside our cabin, but I had no idea she designed for a living.

"Jany Temime is the costume designer for every Harry Potter film." August answered. "She's super creative."

"Actually yes. Her name is on our cabin plaques." I answered.

"Well there you go. I guess Athena can have kids in design." Ariadne said, wrapping herself around August's arm. August seemed happy at the affectionate gesture, but suddenly her face donned an annoyed look as she turned towards Newman.

"Yes, I know. I am too." August said to him, then came a pause. "Then go hunt." Another pause. "Well if they've all migrated, what do you expect me to do about it?"

The conversation made no sense, so I had to ask questions. "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" She asked, turning towards me again.

"Having a one sided conversation with Newman." I answered.

"Oh uh, I can kind of read his thoughts." August answered almost like she herself didn't believe it.

"You can read his mind?" I asked, confused as to how she was having a conversation with what essentially was a large house cat.

"Yes, I can. Don't ask me how I can, I just can." August explained.

"That doesn't make sense." I mumbled, confused as to how that worked. Percy could communicate with horses, but his communication still relied on the horse making a sound that Percy could translate, and not to mention his parental lineage gave him that power. The communication August was having was completely one sided, and I had never known an Apollonite to be able to communicate with any type of animal. Even if the god took on an animal motif, such as Athena and owls or Apollo and his ravens, I couldn't speak to owls, and no Apollonite I knew could speak to ravens.

"Tell me about it." August agreed. "But I can, and it comes in handy. I kind of just let it be."

"What does he sound like?" Ariadne asked.

"Like Tigger." August answered.

"Bullshit." Ariadne said, though she was laughing.

"I shit you not." August responded with a smile. "It was almost too absurd to be true when I first heard it." She suddenly paused and stuck her hand in her coat pocket. "Whoa, hang on. Yarn ball is shaking." She said as she looked down at the golden ball. It's strand pointed to a deep crevasse in the ground about fifteen yards off from where we stood.

"That's inviting." Ariadne commented, looking unpleased.

"More caves. Fuck my life." August growled. We continued to trek closer, and as we approached the crack in the earth, the ball shook violently and pointed down. The crack looked like a funnel with a large portion of the gash exposed to the outside, but with a large cave opening down below that disappeared into the darkness.

"Well, looks like we're going in." Ariande said as she prepared to slide into the crack. August grabbed her shoulder before she could.

"No, let me go in first with Newman. There's no really good way to get down there without breaking your neck unless you're a cat or goat, and there's no telling that there is even an opening to the cave this way. We may have to find another way to get in, and if that's the case, there is no use wasting all of our time trying to get in the wrong way." August said as she mounted Newman. I could have smacked her right then and there, but instead I opted for a verbal smack down.

"Did you not listen to a single thing I told you back at the fort? No more needless heroics you adrenaline junky!" I chided her. Now I was starting to think she really would get herself killed on this quest.

"This isn't heroics, this is just making sure something is practical. You guys will be in earshot, and I'm not fighting anything without you guys either. I'm just making sure we can get in. Besides, I'll have Newman with me." August explained. I looked at her warily. Unfortunately, she did have a point. But, I wasn't letting her go in alone. No way.

"You're not going." I crossed my arms and stared her dead on. She rolled her eyes and did the same.

"Try and stop me." She challenged. Oh I would if Ariadne wasn't standing there. I could easily take August down in a fight, but I wouldn't be so sure about who Ariadne sided with. If she sided with me, August wouldn't be going anywhere alone. If she sided with August, well then I was in for a world of hurt. I stared at August for a few more seconds, knowing she wasn't going to budge about this.

"You've got literally ten minutes to get in, and get back out to report to us. Got it?" I instructed, not wanting August to just run off and try and defeat whatever was down there on her own.

"You have my word. C'mon Newman, let's go." She mounted the cat, and the two of them took off down the jagged rocks of the crack. Ariadne and I took a seat at the edge of the crater and waited.

Here's something I've noticed about quests. It's not the fighting, the running from monsters, the confrontations with Titans, or even the pain of getting hit that will scare you the most. It's the waiting. When you're sleeping out in the wilderness with no idea what's out there, when you're walking down a labyrinth hallway unknowing what will come next, flying into an area filled with Gods know what kind of monsters and enemies and not knowing what's waiting for you, or waiting for a friend to come back from a task, that's when true fear hits you. The unknown is the scariest part of any quest, and you can quote me on that.

"Why do I get the feeling that was a bad idea?" Ariadne asked as she watched the crater intently for August's return. I had a feeling she had had her fair share of waiting on quests.

"Because we've already almost lost her twice." I answered, pulling my jacket around me. There was no denying that it was freezing outside.

"She's an idiot sometimes." Ariadne grumbled. "But falling for her came so easy." She finished, rolling her eyes.

"No worse than Percy." I answered, but Ariadne wasn't listening.

"Anna… do you hear that?" She asked, focusing intently on the crevasse. I listened closely, and started to hear faint noises. They vaguely resembled spoken word, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I would have assumed it was August talking to Newman, but the noises were low and gravely, and there was more than one. "Should we go in?"

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." I answered, not wanting to take chances. August was still not up to hundred percent, so fighting solo was not an option for her, no matter how much she thought it was. I slid myself onto the first rock, and proceeded down, Ariadne following. It was treacherous and slippery, and I had to almost catch Ariadne on three separate occasions, but we eventually made it to the bottom of the trench.

"I can't see a thing." Ariadne complained behind me. The only light source came from above, and that wouldn't do much good once we started going deeper into the cave. August and Newman would have no problem, but Ariadne and I were a little out of luck. Neither of our bronze weapons gave off as much light as August's dagger, and obviously neither of us had cat vision like Newman.

"Alright give me a second to think." I said, trying to come up with a solution. Then it hit me. "Nyxta." I said out loud, the name of Ariadne's left-handed blade. It was made of Lunar Silver, which the huntresses used in their hunting knives. It was said to glow in the dark in order to light the way of the huntresses on their journeys.

"You think the stories are true?" Ariadne asked. I guess it hadn't occurred to her to use it for that purpose, being as August's blade had the better light source.

"Only one way to find out." I answered, motioning her to draw out the blade. She did so, but my heart sank when it gave out only a fait glow. "Seriously? You'd think that the myth would at least have some basis of truth to it."

"Hmmm…" Ariadne gave out a small thinking noise, but I didn't know what she had planned. "Luminis." The second she spoke, the blade lit up like an LED light, quickly lighting the whole cavern around us. I shielded my eyes from the blade and motioned for her to lower it to waist level.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" I asked, bemused to how she could have known how to activate the light when she hadn't even known about till just now.

"I don't know actually. I was watching Harry Potter a few nights ago and…"

"Wait a minute what?" I cut her off. That was just crazy talk, or August's influence talking. "You seriously just used a Harry Potter spell to light Nyxta up?"

"No! I used a Latin word which the Harry Potter spell was derived from!" She defended. "And it worked didn't it? Now let's go find August before whatever is down here finds her, or worse, us." She motioned for me to follow as we proceeded into the cave, the whisper now a distant vocal pattern that sounded ghostly and haunting.

"You lead the way then. Keep your guard up though, who knows what's down here." I reminded her, not wanting to be ambushed and unprepared. As we walked into the cave, a sense of dread washed over me.

* * *

_This story is going to be fucking long. Just so you know. I'm actually considering breaking it up into 2 separate fics. Just be aware. _


End file.
